Hunted and Hunter
by Lady-Dijana
Summary: The Predators have a job to do on Earth. Cat's doing some exploring. What will happen when they meet? Will she land on her feet? Will she kick ass or get her ass kicked? Will a human and yautja fall in love, can they even? What will the Elder think?
1. Chapter 1 Hunted and Hunter

Disclaimer: I don't own Predator or Aliens or anything from the movies or books,… But I do own my imagination and the characters I bring to life.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hunted and Hunter**

**

* * *

**

There was a stillness in the jungle, unusual for this time of night. The birds were quieter and the prey was in hiding. Cat could feel something was different tonight. She didn't know was it was, but there was this feeling of anticipation, like something was about to happen, _"But what?"_ Shrugging her shoulder lightly she kept going on her way. The path was getting narrow and the moon was obscured by the canopy of trees but she knew where she was going.

The trail she found was barely there but she knew she was on the right path, she could feel it in her bones. Soon she would reach the pyramid. After another half hour of walking she reached a dense part of foliage, hacking her way with a machete. Finally getting through she couldn't help but stop and stare, standing on the cliff edge whispering **»It's beautiful...«**

The silver moon glinted on the top of the pyramid, it was probably a dull black in the daylight but under this light it glinted like polished marble sitting quietly in the middle of shades of green as far as the eye could see. After staying there for a few minutes and admiring the sight she had to start looking for a way into the valley. She was too far gone to turn back now. Exploring and investigating was in her blood. She could never leave something alone once it caught her interest. It was a blessing and a curse. It usually got her in trouble. If she was lucky it even got her out of it on occasion.

Looking down she saw that the cliff wasn't all that steep in some parts and about a hundred feet separated her from solid ground, she could make her way down but she'd need to go slow and easy. **»Well better get started before I lose my nerve«** she really didn't like heights all that much, but it had to be done. Scooping some dirt into her pockets to keep her grip dry, she moved carefully over the edge **»What I wouldn't give for stairs right now«** The climb down was slow and steady while muttering to herself **»don't look down completely, keep your pelvis to the wall, look under your feet...don't look down...«**

She never could take her own advice though. Looking down she hugged the wall and froze pressing her face to it and closing her eyes she felt her fedora slipping off! Yelling **»oh no you don't!«** and grabbing her hat with her right hand she slipped a little on the rocks and slid about seven feet **»Shiiiit«** before getting a decent grip again. **»ohcrapohcrapohcrap«** taking a few deep gulps of air to stop the panic and fear shaking her she started to move down again at a snail's pace. After about twenty minutes she touched the ground and sagged to her knees with relief **»Finally!« **

Getting up after a few minutes rest she knew she had to get on her way, it wasn't so far now that she scaled the damn cliff. Taking her machete out of her hip holster, it was time to move out_. "Why do I keep getting the feeling I'm walking into something that's going to change my life or end it…?"_

* * *

His internal restlessness told him it would soon be time for the hunt to begin. He moved silently and intently through the halls of the Elders private ship. The thirst to hunt was almost overwhelming for a hunter of his caliber. Reaching the ships bridge he moved to stand next to his Elder and fellow hunters. It has been a long while since his chiva, one hundred years since he'd been on this blue back water planet the oomans called Earth. His clawed hand touched the smaller of his trophies he took as proof of his success.

"**Be patient ****Ke'varde the hunt will start soon enough«** The hunter nodded to his Elder acknowledging his words. The Elder moved forward and turned to face the three hunters looking at each one. All were the finest in his clan**. ****"It is time to make your preparations honored warriors, this is the last hunt for Kainde Amedha on this planet for the oomans are getting too curious of the beasts. Your objective on this hunt is to destroy the queen and the pyramid with all the drones. Nothing is to remain on this planet for the oomans to find." **The hunters bowed their heads and thumped their chests with their closed right fists. It will be done. The Elder turned around and faced the screen again. The hunters were dismissed to start their preparations.

Ke'varde knew that the oomans were getting more intelligent and more reckless over the centuries. Therefore the Elder was right to destroy the hard meat nest before they found them. The hard meat would destroy every ooman on the planet. Oomans made challenging prey and were good for hunting due to their large numbers. It would be a loss to future hunters if they disappeared.

Reaching his quarters Ke'varde washed himself in the adjoining compartment that held facilities for his personal use. The communal bathing chamber was for socializing not preparing for the hunt. Stepping back into his quarters he started putting on his Awu'asa and weapons of choice. As a growing pup, while training for his Chiva he learned to use all the weapons available to Yautja. His weapons for that and future hunts were selected by his sire and used until he became an honored warrior. Reaching the freedom to use whichever weapon he wished and the duty to select weapons for his pups was a great symbol of his honored status and skill in battle.

A beep on the comm. signaled that he should come to the bridge. On his way he met the others of his hunting party and together they entered the large area in front of the screen which was showing seven oomans entering the pyramid of the hunt. They were the triggers for the hunt to begin. All had burners and other weapons, even the female who seemed to be leading them.

The Elder clicked his mandibles, the oomans entering the pyramid were proof that the hard meats needed to be destroyed. _"These will breed the drones for this hunt. Their burners will be of little use to them"_ he thought with satisfaction. _"They won't have the chance to tell of their discovery." _He roared to his honored hunters **"LET THE HUNT BEGIN!"**


	2. Chapter 2 Entrance

**Chapter 2: Entrance**

**

* * *

**

Sitting behind the controls of the small cruiser they were taking to the planet Ke'varde could feel that his hunting partners were as edgy as he was. **"You have been most quiet Ke'varde" **The large Yautja glanced at his fellow hunter **"I am anticipating a great hunt Ek'tan" **Ek'tan and Hul'sin both nodded to him. They were all excited. Since this was to be the last hunt on this planet for hard meats they were determined it would be one to remember. The trophies and stories they will bring home from this hunt will impress their females and all others. The queen in this pyramid was rumored to be one of the largest, oldest and most vicious of the hard meats.

The small cruiser the three of them were in landed quietly half a mile away, behind the structure. Disembarking they followed the oomans in to the pyramid. Since it would be bad if the hard meats escaped they stopped just inside the entrance. Ek'tan turned to the wall that held the mechanism which would close them all into the hunting space with the prey. Turning a few dials in the right sequence a very large slab of stone slid into place closing them in. The hunters looked at each other and turned on their camouflage.

Moving soundlessly into the near dark passages, they heard the first of the screams and random gunfire. The queen had already laid her eggs and the oomans were being implanted with the chestbusters. Roaring their readiness, they were off in separate directions.

* * *

She could smell the metallic tang of blood in the air, it was so thick she could almost taste it in her mouth. Looking out from her hiding place she could see the dead bodies of five men. Chests with gaping holes in them. Their ribs pointing out. Men that she hired to be her team on this little adventure.

Getting up and dusting herself off, she didn't really care that they were dead it meant she didn't have to pay them after this was over. Movement on her left caught her eye, raising her gun she shot the crab like bug running in her direction. _"What the fuck are those things?"_ She was so focused on her thoughts she didn't hear the coughing at first. Turning her head in its direction she could hear shuffling feet closing in and then a raspy voice **"You still alive Mina?" **

"**Yeah, I'm still here Gabe" **She watched him walk in cautiously, looking at all the bodies of his friends and scanning the room for those things. His dirty blond hair was full of cobwebs and his tall muscular frame was covered in dirt and dust. Gabe looked right into Minas eyes and he could tell she didn't give a rats ass about the crew they lost. Smiling back, neither did he.

A loud screeching was all the warning they had as a black beast slithered down the wall in front of them. Astonished and frightened they both raised their guns and fired at it. The beast jumped down dodging most of their bullets baring its silver teeth, saliva dripping and hissing in bloodlust.

Suddenly the whole structure started vibrating looking around in panic they thought it might be an earthquake. Then the walls started moving!

* * *

It took Cat about an hour to reach the pyramid, she was in no hurry, this place seemed lost in time and there was no real sign that anyone had been here since its creation, civilization was thousands of miles away.

At least that's what she thought until she saw a few broken branches and misplaced soil on the ground near the base of the pyramid _"I guess I'm not the first one here, and these tracks are too fresh to be ancient"_ she thought with wide eyes. They seemed to be leading to the entrance which was **"blocked…damn, now what?" **

Looking around, she decided to circle the pyramid, if she was lucky she could find an entrance on ground level. No such luck though. _"I remember that some pyramids have airshafts to circulate the air in the great chamber… maybe this one has at least a hole I could climb through"_

She started climbing the massive structure. Well more like hauling her ass up huge stone slabs that reached up to her breasts. Chuckling she thought _"now I'm almost positive men built this thing"_

Half way to the top she was just about to haul herself on another slab when she felt a slight whisper of airflow on her bare lower legs **"bingo!" **Crouchingdown she brushed away some rocks and dead leaves. The vent was going to be a tight squeeze. She wasn't exactly petite. Being 5.8 and curvy in the right places, she just hoped she wouldn't get stuck. **"I'd hate to become another set of bones in this place… I really need to stop talking to myself" **

Shaking her head, she positioned herself flat on her stomach and started to wiggle herself into the opening. First she could feel she was going straight then the vent suddenly dipped about 60 degrees. Even though she was so cramped in there she could feel herself sliding uncontrollably down the tunnel **"Ahhhhh…!"**

Trying to slow her decent she dug her nails and feet into the shaft walls. Seeing a small glimmer of light approaching fast, she knew this was the end of her ride. Closing her eyes tightly she screamed **"oh god please let me land on a fluffy bed!" **


	3. Chapter 3 Encounters part1

**Chapter 3: Encounters part 1**

**

* * *

**

Hul'sin heard the oomans primitive weapons firing. It was what he was waiting for. It signified that the drones were loose around the pyramid. He was a little surprised that some humans managed to survive for this long. In the end it didn't really matter, either the hard meats would get them or they would. Growling he thought _"None of the outsiders will leave this place alive"_

He would go slow at first, the drones needed time to get stronger, if they were lucky most of them would be warriors. Clicking contentedly he neared the area where he heard the burners fire and the oomans scream earlier.

Laying a hand on the wall next to him, he could feel the slight tremors of the shift starting, first the bottom of the pyramid would be affected and then it would work its way to the top. Leaving mazes open and reconfiguring every 15min. Soon the shift would reach this level.

He was the oldest Yautja on this hunt, being a little more than 210 cycles/years. He didn't want to leave The Hunt to be a training master to the un-bloods and pups. The Elder was suggesting this more and more as of late. Staying home and raising future warriors was not for him. He was still in good shape and the females all wanted him when he showed off his massive collection of trophies, skulls, hides, and skeletons of the great beasts he hunted for almost two centuries. He was determined he would hunt until the Black Warrior took him.

Reaching his destination, the sacrificial chamber, he watched as an ooman female and male shot at the drone. He knew the small bullets would do little damage to the hard meat, as soon as they punctured the tough hide they would disintegrate in the acid blood that made the hard meats all the more dangerous and respected prey.

The oomans looked around frantically when the moving slabs reached this part of the structure. The female reacted and grabbed the male who was still firing and almost dragged him through a slab that was going to close the chamber to a hallway. The drone wanted to follow the humans, it was moving fast in their direction. The Predator uncloaked roaring at it, as the beast skidded around to face the threat, he could see the oomans watching them as the slab slid into place, locking the soft meat out, and them inside until the next shift.

The drone crouched low on his front claws hissing. They circled each other, both looking for an opening to strike. The drone made the first move, jumping at him and clipping his arm with its razor sharp claws. It was just a scratch that he paid no mind to. Just as the drone was past him, he grabbed its tail and hauled it back to himself grabbing its neck and lifting it up above his head. The drone thrashed in his grip screeching and clawing in the air. The Yautja threw it at the wall as hard as he could, the slabs cracked as it struck them as did its exoskeleton. Debris and stones fell down over it.

The beast lay motionless on its side facing him. Hul'sin was satisfied, now to take his trophies. Crouching next to the beast he pulled out his knife to start cutting it apart when he felt an excruciating pain in his back. Roaring **"Pauk-de!"** he popped out his wrist blades and stabbed the drone with both hands ripping it apart. Looking over his shoulder he could see his kill's long tail in his back **"C'jit this is humiliating" **Reaching around he pulled the tail out roaring in pain. He could feel the thwei running down his back. Pulling out his medi-pack his vision became dark and he collapsed.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the pyramid a hidden figure was patiently waiting for the being beneath to move into striking distance. The black beast quivered its lips in anticipation, gooey saliva dripping from its mouth. You could just barely see the inner smaller mouth with teeth. Though the inner mouth looked small it was strong enough to pierce bone and metal like a knife through butter.

Ke'varde thought he heard something in this chamber, moving in cautiously, he circled through his visor. Not seeing anything didn't mean there was nothing there. The pyramid shifted closing the way he came in and opened another way out on the other side of the room. He moved deeper inside looking around cautiously. Just as he was turning around, the beast leapt from its high hiding place into the hunter throwing them both to the ground. The beast crouched on top of the hunter trying to bite into his skull with his inner mouth, all the while trying to claw at him and pierce him with its tail.

Ke'varde tried keeping the beast at bay while dodging its tail. The claws were scratching at his arms that were the only thing holding it away, the inner mouth snapping constantly inches from his face. Loosening one hand to grab his shuriken, the beast reared to give the final blow when it was suddenly knocked off his body.

Thinking it was one of his fellow hunters he was shocked to see an ooman female rolling off the Kainde Amedha **"What the pauk?"**

Cat slammed into something very hard, big and skinny. "**Ouch, that was definitely not fluff"** Rolling to the side she was still a little dazed when the thing started moving! Jumping away from it she could see it didn't like her entrance, the whole posture of the thing screamed "you're dead meat".

As the black thing lunged at her she grabbed the first thing she could think of. Raising her machete the beast impaled itself on it, but it didn't seem to be all that deterred by the sharp piece of metal sizzling in its torso, it was still trying to claw her eyes out. She kept ducking and dodging. One swipe of that clawed hand and she'd be sushi. Then the most astonishing thing happened, a dark green hand grabbed the thing of the ground and impaled it on two blades from its other wrist finishing it off permanently. Her eyes were the size of saucers and her chin was on the floor. For the first time in her life Cat was speechless.

Ke'varde regarded the ooman female as she processed what had just happened. It has been a long time since he last saw an ooman up close. She was a biped like him, small, with fair skin and thin black strands of hair to her mid back, odd human mouth, glinting green eyes and she was frowning at his feet! He frowned back even though she couldn't see his face.

Cat regarded her savior with wide eyes, she'd never seen anything like him in her life! He was huge, probably 8ft tall if not more, built solid like a wall with all that muscle, green with black stripes like a tiger and had dreadlocks for hair! She couldn't see his face because of his odd helmet thingy, she could see he was armored and decked out with all sorts of gadgets, probably weapons. Looking down she saw he was wearing sandals and his clawed toes were showing! Snorting she couldn't contain herself. "_The jolly green giant is wearing beach sandals!"_

Suddenly the ooman started laughing, clutching her side in her mirth. _"What is she laughing at? She must be wrong in the head"_ He was not amused. Growling at her she stopped after another minute and regarded him again. **"T-Thank you for saving me from that…amm what is that anyway?" **she said pointing to the corpse of the hard meat.

Grunting he decided not to answer. Maybe if he ignored her she would go away. Turning to the hard meat he started gathering his trophy. Carving the head off the body he started cleaning it. He could hear the female coming closer to him. He groaned on the inside.

Watching the big guy she could see he was going to be stubborn, not to mention rude. He didn't even answer her question. Shrugging her shoulder she took a look at what he was doing. She was surprised that he was taking the scull from that thing. She heard that ancient warriors took trophies, that it brought them honor and position in their tribe. Was her savior like those ancient people? His weapons seemed advanced, but not his attire. _"I don't think he's from around here" _smacking her forehead and rubbing her eyes_"…what in the world have I gotten myself into this time…?"_ she thought watching him through her fingers while he was cleaning. Dropping her hand she decided to look for her hat and then get chatty. She hoped her curiosity wouldn't get her killed.

Just as he was getting up to clip his cleaned skull to his belt, he felt the ooman move away from him. Turning around he saw her looking for something. When she found it he could tell she wasn't pleased. **"Oh it's ruined! It was my favorite hat! Damnation**!" looking at the piece of cloth she kicked away with her foot he shrugged, he didn't know what a hat was, and looking at it, he didn't see its importance. Hearing her muttering something about **"…getting over my separation anxiety…"** he decided it was time to move on, thinking _"Of all the oomans, I get stuck with a broken-minded female"_

Looking over at her green companion Cat decided introductions should be made. Walking to stand in front of him she had to tip her head way back to see where his face was supposed to be. Clearing her throat she caught his attention when he cocked his head to the side. She figured it was in the form of "what do you want now?" **"So…what should I call you?"** gesturing to herself she said "**My name is Cat…what's yours?"**

He didn't know why, but he ended up telling her **"Ke'varde" **She was trying to repeat what he said from his clicks and growls butchering it half a dozen times before she got it right. **"You know I could break my tongue saying your name in an emergency"** she said grinning at him. He was starting to regret that he told her.

Following her friend out she kept repeating his name for another minute, to get used to it. It was an odd language to be sure. He didn't seem to have much difficulty understanding her though. "_Probably has a translator somewhere or something_"

"**So where are you from Ke'varde? Is it beautiful there? How old are you? Have you been here before? Do you live in a tribal culture? What is your social structure like?" **taking a deep breath to fire out some more questions, she was stopped when his clawed hand covered her mouth followed by a low growl. _"I wonder what would happen if I licked his hand?"_ Leaning to the side to peer around him her eyes widened and her thought was forgotten, she could see two of those black things moving out of the walls heading their way!


	4. Chapter 4 Encounters part 2

**Chapter 4: Encounters part 2**

**

* * *

**

For Payas sake this ooman was a curse! _"What did I do to deserve this?"_ If she didn't stop that yammering soon, he was going to kill her just to save his sanity. He was just about to stop and do something to shut her up when he caught movement a bit further down the passage.

Putting a hand over her mouth to stop her from chattering, he growled silently as a warning to keep quiet. Two of the hard meats were slithering out of the walls. He muttered **"Thank Paya"** At least now he would have something to hit and get his frustration out. Killing the female would have been more satisfying, but he couldn't do that, she saved his life, and he wasn't going to risk becoming a bad blood because he couldn't exercise patience. Pushing the female back he moved a few paces forward, crouched into his fighting stance, opening his arms he let loose a battle cry that almost shook the ground.

Cat looked at him incredulously _"Did he just say papaya?"_ She didn't even register when he pushed her back slightly. As he finished his roaring she yelled** "How the hell can you be thinking of food at a time like this!"**

He was just about to turn around to roar at her when one of the beasts charged him **"C'jit"** Taken by surprise her comment was dismissed as he did his best to veer them away from her so they wouldn't crush her. Using the momentum of the fall he bent his knees and his spine so he could roll on his back, taking the hard meat with him. Positioning his legs beneath its lower exoskeleton, he pushed and threw it over his head into the frame of the opening he and the ooman came from. The hard meat slammed its banana shaped head into the frame taking a chunk of stone with it, its body almost detaching. Jumping up quickly the hunter could see the hard meat was still moving, trying to get up, hissing and swinging its tail from side to side in agitation.

Cat didn't get the chance to see him fight. She figured he could probably take care of himself. She had her own problems. The other black thing was trying to sneak up on her from above. Using its tail to swipe at her she dodged it and moved away from the wall it was on. Inspecting it a bit closely, she crinkled her nose in disgust telling it **"Eww…you're drooling slime all over the place" **The thing hissed so she started grabbing at her leg holster searching to pull out her black knife. It was by no means a big knife, it was about 8inches, but it was ceramic, made from zirconium oxide, therefore it wouldn't melt when it touched the acid blood of this thing. She bought it a while back because the salesperson said she'd never have to sharpen it.

The beast didn't want to kill this being, as it would be used for seeding more of its kind. Turning its head to the side it could tell the other alien was losing. It needed to be quick. Screeching, it advanced trying to swipe her legs from under her with its spiked tail. Jumping back she slashed the tail with her knife cutting the speared tip off. The thing reared hissing from the pain. Now it didn't care if it killed her. Seeing the little damage she had done she thought _"This is ridicules I can't hack at it piece by piece, one swipe from it and I'm dead"_ Cat quickly turned to climb on a large statue with the beast right on her tail yelling for all she was worth **"Ke'varde!"**

The hard meat Ke'varde threw charged again but this time it was slower because of its injuries. The hunter didn't hesitate to retrieve his shuriken. Snapping the blades open he threw it with deadly precision, cutting the hard meats head clean off finishing the job. Hearing the ooman scream his name he turned watching her climb a statue of the god Cetanu a hard meat close on her heels. For a few seconds he actually considered leaving her to it. Sighing he threw his shuriken again.

The beast could sense the Predator threw something at it, so it let itself drop a few feet. The shuriken imbedded itself in the stone just above its head. Looking down and seeing that the hunters disc didn't kill it, she searched frantically for something to jump too, when the vibrations started **"What the hell!" **wobbling precariously **"Ooh!" **she could see a ledge with an opening on her left, but it was too far for her to jump. Looking up she saw a large rusted ring in the ceiling. It was probably used for a pulley to erect the huge statues.

Ke'varde could see the female trying to keep her balance on the statue while the hard meat advanced. He didn't expect her to do what she did next. Instead of moving to help her, he decided to watch it play out. He was surprised when she loosened a whip from around her hips and wrapped one end of it to a ring in the ceiling. Giving him a glare for just standing there she jumped screaming **"I hate heiiiiiiights"** Watching her swing to the ledge, he had to give her credit for being resourceful. He even purred a little, catching himself he quickly growled instead.

Touching down on the ledge Cat sighed. She made it. Yanking a little too hard on the whip, it released with a snap, making her loose her balance. Panicking she flailed her arms around like crazy, but it didn't help, she ended up tumbling backwards through the opening behind her, skidding downhill fast **"Shiiiiiiit… not agaiiiiiin."**

He couldn't believe it! She fell into an airshaft! Chittering with laughter, he was soon reminded by a sound to his right that he still had a hard meat to take care of before he could move on. _"I will most likely find the female Cat later… if she doesn't get herself killed"_ . Frowning at the last part of his thought, he realized he didn't want her to die. Flexing his shoulders in irritation **"It is probably because I wish to end her existence myself**" Satisfied by that reasoning he turned to the hard meat and extended his combistick.

* * *

"**Mina we've been walking around for half an hour already, where's the damn treasure?"** Gabe asked irritated. He didn't like how everything was becoming complicated. Everyone was dead and there were all these things crawling around. They were lucky not to have encountered anything for the time being.

Mina stopped their progress putting a hand on his chest, rubbing seductively **"Don't worry your pretty little head hon. We'll find the great chamber soon enough. After we find the treasure some old musty ruler was buried in, then we can get out of here"**

Liking the sound of that Gabe patted her behind and kissed her. But a thought intruded "**What are we gonna do if more of those things show up Mina?" **Looking at him in disgust she said **"Don't get freaked now. We still have the ammo we took from the others and if anything moves we shoot it." **She would not let anything get in her way this time. Looking at her companion with cold blue eyes she thought _"not even you hon." _while checking her clip.

An invisible shape was watching the two humans interacting. The male was obviously aroused by the female and what she was doing. She on the other hand didn't seem to be feeling anything close to arousal. Her temperature stayed normal and her heart rate didn't stir one bit. Suddenly the female snapped her head up from examining her burner. Ek'tan leaned forward to see what she was looking at. It was one of the hard meats. It came from a hole in the floor running down the corridor at the two oomans. Crouching and clicking in curiosity he watched.

Mina cocked her head to the side as she saw the black thing running at them. Raising her gun she fired one shot directly into its torso. The thing didn't even slow down! Both of them started shooting at the thing trying to hit it as much as possible. The thing then jumped to a wall and kept going, every once in a while jumping from one wall to the other to avoid as many bullets as possible.

Both oomans started backing up as they were firing **"This isn't working Mina! I can barely keep track of it!"** The bullets did have an affect with quantity though, making holes so the thing would bleed out eventually, but they weren't enough to kill it instantly. **"Keep shooting! It's bleeding already!"**

The problem with guns is that you eventually had to reload them. The alien jumped at the first being that stopped firing at it. Gabe screamed as the beast sliced his chest with its claws dropping his guns. The other being was still firing at it, so it swiped it tail and slammed it into it.

Mina never saw the tail coming. It knocked her into the opposite wall so hard she could feel her bones rattle. Groaning she got up. Watching the beast grab Gabe and start dragging him seemingly into the wall, she had a choice to make. She could play hero and risk her life for him, or… Smirking she already knew her choice _"More for me then"_

Ek'tan growled viciously as he saw the female turn from her mate. The male was trying to fight the hard meat off when he saw that the female was leaving him to the monster he screamed at her **"Mina! Help me!" **The female turned and smiled evilly at the male **"No hun. I need you to keep this one busy with your carcass, while I go looking for MY treasure"**

Raging at her the male tried going for the female **"You fucking bitch! I'm gonna kill you!"** the hard meat took full advantage of the opportunity and stabbed the male in the shoulder with its tail. The male was dragged away to the hard meat nest cursing and screaming. The female just turned away and started walking in a different direction.

The Yautja was repulsed by the behavior of this ooman "_She has no honor_" Honor and respect were key characteristics of his society. Once you lost your honor you were deemed a bad blood and hunted by the arbitrators until your last breath either by their hand or someone else's. No clan was accepting of a bad blood in their midst. A Yautja would fall on his own spear, rather than lose his or her honor. It was unthinkable. Maybe he would hunt down the ooman bad blood before he went after the queen.

Being the youngest on this hunt at a little more than 100 cycles, if he could bring back a worthy trophy his new status as honored warrior would be firmly cemented. But for that nothing less than the scull of the queen would do. He purred thinking of the glory of having a rare queen scull in his trophy room.

Looking at his wrist computer for the location to the queens nest. After a minute he left the same way the bad blood ooman female went.

* * *

Falling out of the vent on a dead body was not Cat's definition of a fun adventure **"Why couldn't I land on something nice for a change? Like clean water or something…oh gross" **gagging she scrambled away from the dead body on her hands and knees bumping into something hard. Swiveling her head to the side she saw a hunter like Ke'varde lying face down next to one of those black things. Creeping over to him she could see he was light green with dark green spots and some of his dreads were gray. Leaning closer to get a better look at him she could see his back armor had a hole in it and blood was crusted around it.

Thinking he was dead she got the fright of her life when she heard him growl slightly. Jumping up she shrieked with excitement **"You're alive! Don't worry I'll help you!" **frowning a little she couldn't help thinking _"And how the hell are you gonna do that genius?"_


	5. Chapter 5 Encounters part3

**Chapter 5: Encounters part3**

**

* * *

**

The hard meat warrior was angry he couldn't reach the being before it jumped. Quivering its lips it could see the hunter was distracted for the moment. Positioning its self so it could jump the hunter while he was unaware, it was too slow. The Predator turned to it suddenly and extended a spear. The beast instead jumped from the statue to the ground baring its smaller mouth to the hunter in an aggressive stance. Running directly for the large Yautja it jumped at the last second extending its claws forward and positioning its tail like a scorpion even though it was missing its tip. The acid blood was as deadly as the missing end.

Ke'varde bent his knees waiting for the hard meat to reach him. Seeing it jump he grabbed his combistick with both hands facing down and jumped at the same time leaning his massive upper body to the side he used it to avoid the tail. The beast raked its claws across his chest marking his armor and tearing four slashes across his stomach. At the same time he swiped the combistick with a roar connecting it with the beast's side as he was passing it in the air with such force it split the stone floor when it landed, himself landing in a crouch a few feet away.

The beast was dazed and in pain from the blow and landing, sporting a large gash on its side, but still it got up to fight hissing at him. Freezing suddenly the beast sensed its queen wanted it to find the other beings in the pyramid, more drones were needed. The queen gave an order and it was always obeyed.

The hunter was ready again even though his stomach was stinging. Ignoring the sensation he instead focused on the hard meat, expecting it to charge at him but instead it ran to the closest wall scrambling up and screeching at his direction before disappearing. Clicking he wasn't sure what to make of this. The hard meats weren't known to retreat for no reason. They always fought to the death. A twinge of worry assailed him for the ooman Cat. Cloaking he checked his holo-map where the airshaft she fell into leaded. Seeing that it was a different location from the drones path and on his path to the queens chamber he started on his way.

* * *

Ek'tan quietly followed the ooman. She was carefully looking at every direction and moved slowly but surely her burner up and ready. He saw that a hard meat was trailing her as well keeping to the upper walls, waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

Mina was nervous she could tell that something was following her. Looking all around, she saw a shimmer of something move on a ledge next to a statue. Raising her gun and firing at it she saw it run and jump to another ledge slightly closer to her. Following it with her gun she didn't hear the black figure dropping down behind her until it swiped her legs from under her. Screaming **"Why won't you just die you fucking monster!" **she turned on her back and fired at the thing looming above.

The oomans burner didn't hurt him that much, but it did damage his pride a little. Growling **"You will die for that bad blood"** in his own language at her he jumped down uncloaking and threw his combistick at the hard meat while it was distracted by the ooman, spearing its head. The ooman scrambled away from it as it was falling down trying to avoid its body and acid blood.

What she saw when she looked at the direction from where the spear came from made her shudder. It was a huge creature like the one she glimpsed before in the chamber where her crew died. This one was brown with darker patches on its arms and legs while its front was a lighter cream color. Getting up slowly she kept her eyes on it speaking in a soothing voice **"I'm just getting up big fella. No need to attack" **thinking it wouldn't bother her if she acted submissively.

Roaring aggressively the hunter leaned forward raising his forearms and extending his wrist blades he swiped in her direction. Jumping back just in time she raised her gun to fire at him only to get the barrel sliced off rendering it useless. Thinking fast she threw the remainder at his helmet while running at him and throwing herself between his widespread legs, rolling behind him and taking off down the passage as fast as she could.

Turning swiftly Ek'tan unclasped his favorite weapon from his belt. It was a weapon his sire taught him how to use when he was a pup telling him that his own sire taught him the same and that it was a weapon he found interesting and affective to stop running prey. An ooman had given his grandsire a similar weapon, the oomans called Bolas many centuries ago. Swinging the three spiked orbs which were connected with a thin metal chain he released it after the ooman making her stop in her tracks and falling, hitting her head against the floor knocking her unconscious.

Clicking in satisfaction he was just about to walk over and finish the ooman off when a hard meat with a wound on its side leapt from an opening in the wall near his fallen prey and landed in front of her. Hissing it grabbed the ooman into its claws bolting away in the same direction it came from.

"**It is taking the ooman to the nest for breeding Ek'tan"** The hunter clicked acknowledging his friend. He was a little disappointed he couldn't finish the ooman bad blood himself. Sighing he said **"Yes. How has your hunt been so far Ke'varde?"** while walking to retrieve his trophy and combistick.

Uncloaking, Ke'varde hesitated a second before answering **"Eventful" **Watching as his friend cleaned his kill, he was oddly relieved the ooman female the hard meat took was not Cat. Not wanting to dwell on this he checked his holo-map, seeing that the sacrificial chamber was not so far away now.

Finishing and clipping the scull of the hard meat to his belt, the younger hunter was ready to get going. Nodding to his friend, they both cloaked and took off at a jog.

* * *

Staring blankly at what she collected from the dead bodies around the room. She couldn't help but wonder what did this to them. She'd never seen anything like it, _"Their deaths must have been excruciating"_ Snapping out of her thoughts she had to help the hunter on the floor somehow.

Kneeling next to him she ran her hands at the edges of his armor looking for some way to take it off. Seeing that he didn't move she could tell he was just unconscious because he was still warm and breathing. Finding a clasp on each side she took the armor off slowly not wanting to rip it off if it was stuck to his skin because of the blood, which by the way was neon green. Smiling when the plate came off easily she prodded the wound gently, heaving a sigh of relief when only a little blood came out and no air bubbles in it. It meant the beast that did this to him didn't puncture his lungs. Grabbing the flask she found on one of the bodies she opened it smelling the liquor she crinkled her nose _"Oh that's strong."_

Holding it over his back she poured the contents over the wound rinsing it as best she could. Satisfied she reached for the strips of cloth she made out of a bandanna she found with the flask. Folding the strips she laid them over the wound and pressed down with her hand for a few minutes thinking of a way to bind it. Spotting her whip next to the body she landed on, she crawled over to it on her knees. Glancing at the leather in her hand and then her patient, she had no idea how she would tie it around his massive body. She'd never be able to lift him up, not even for a second. Thinking she mumbled **"Well I guess I'll have to wake up the grouchy green prince from his nap"**

Feeling slight vibrations she watched with fright as the slabs moved closing passages and opening others. She dearly hoped none of those beasts would come here while she was working on the hunter. Crawling to where his head was she was tempted to remove his helmet, but she didn't know if he could breathe without it. Discarding that option she pulled slightly on his dreads saying "**Wake up big guy"** and got a rumbling purr for her effort! Surprised she exclaimed **"That's sooo cute!"** silently and hopefully adding _"You're just one big pussycat aren't you"_ but it still didn't wake him up so she yanked hard and almost landed on her ass from his roar.

Roaring from pain Hul'sin bolted upright to his knees and grabbed the thing pulling on his hair. Holding it by its arms his vision focused on a frightened ooman female looking at him with wide eyes whispering **"S-sorry for w-waking you like that but I needed you to get up so I could bind the bandage on your back" **Watching her he could see she wasn't any threat, even though he was holding her tightly she kept herself relaxed and calm, thinking _"Bandage? She is helping me?"_

Her voice interrupted his thoughts **"can you let me go please, your grip is painful" **Letting her go slowly he watched her every movement as she took the leather in her hands and slowly presented it to him **"Hold this part to your chest under your plate so I can tie it in the back"**

Moving behind him slowly to tie the leather Cat wanted to know his name **"My name is Cat, what are you called?"** Grunting he said nothing as she finished with placing his back armor plate on. As he felt her move away he sat down and regarded her silently while she plopped down in front of him and chatted wagging her finger in his direction **"You're just as bad tempered as Ke'varde. I don't think he likes me either if all your growling, grunting and roaring is any indication. Is it me? I'm usually a very likeable person you know. Are you all green? Did your kind build this place?" **

Hearing him growl at her again she quit chatting and huffed **"Men!"** offended crossing her arms. The hunter didn't know what to make of this ooman Cat, one minute she was afraid of him and the next she acted like she had known him since he was a pup. He didn't know why she helped him, but he was grateful. Watching her he clicked quietly **"You are a handful ooman"**

"**Yes she is" **Hearing that Hul'sin snapped his head towards two invisible rippling figures.

What happened next was a blur of motion. Ke'varde uncloaked first followed by Ek'tan, both of which scared the ooman half to death, since she was in her own world thinking and they were standing suddenly in her peripheral vision. Cat screamed jumping up and spinning around in one motion brandishing her knife thinking it was one of those black beasts. Roaring Ek'tan extended his wrist blades stepping towards her thinking she was dangerous and about to attack. Hul'sin growled and tried jumping up to protect the ooman who helped him, only to sway dizzily and land on his ass for his effort due to his blood loss. And Ke'varde instinctively jumping toward her, knocking the knife out of her hands, tucking her under his arm and putting his clawed hand over her mouth to stop the noise in one fluid motion growling loudly **"ENOUGH!"** Everyone froze. Hearing the familiar growl Cat stopped screaming even though she didn't understand what he was saying, knowing somehow what he meant. Leaning against him she thought _"What a night"_

Ek'tan was the first to snap out of it snapping his wrist blades back into place and relaxing slightly. He watched the ooman wearily. She didn't seem like a threat, but he would be cautious. He glanced at Hul'sin who was leaning against the wall composing himself asking him "**What happened to you? Did the ooman do this?" **tensing up slightly if the answer was yes. Ke'varde looked at his senior as well wanting to hear his answer.

Offended Hul'sin growled **"Don't be ridicules pup. It was a hard meat warrior, not the little ooman female. She only bandaged the wound."** Seeing the young one nod slightly and relax completely he then glanced at Cat. _"She seems very comfortable in Ke'vardes arms"_ Smirking behind his mask he didn't think that Ke'varde disliked her as much as she thought. She was getting more interesting by the minute. He couldn't remember the last time the warrior holding her had more than a passing interest in females let alone act as protectively as he did just now. Trilling slightly he thought _"This is going to be very amusing to watch"._

Cat watched them talking to each other not understanding anything they were saying. She couldn't bring herself to be offended right now. Taking the opportunity since her heart slowed down and she could think clearly again, she examined each of them. Ke'varde was the tallest of the three, but not the oldest if the slight grey on the shortest one at about seven and a half feet was any indication. The new one had an interesting coloring being light and dark brown with black dreads. Chuckling silently she thought _"He reminds me of chocolates"_ This one was probably the youngest of the three since he gave of more arrogance and cockiness in his stance.

Clearing her throat to get her their attention she figured it was time for them to do some explaining since she'd almost gotten killed. Taking Ke'vardes hand into hers she removed it from her mouth slowly fiddling with his claws **"I hate to interrupt this reunion, but I'd like to know what's going on here? What those things are and how are we getting out of here?"**

Looking down at her Ke'varde had almost forgotten she was there. Releasing her abruptly like she was on fire he took a step away from her. Cat just lifted an amused questioning eyebrow at him and looked expectantly at the others.

Clicking in thought Ek'tan remembered he had a new translator recently implemented into his wrist computer that could translate his language to some ooman languages. Turning it on he concluded this was a good time as any to try it out. Growling and clicking a computerized voice asked **"Can you understand me human?" **Not really expecting an answer Cats eyes almost popped out when she heard it. Nodding excitedly she motioned with her hand for him to continue. **"This structure is our hunting ground, those things are our prey and we are leaving when the hunt is finished"** snorting she thought _"How literal"_ out loud she said "**What do we have to do to finish this hunt?" **Ek'tan looked at his superiors asking permission to tell her, when they both nodded he continued **"We have to kill the hard meat queen and destroy this facility. Nothing is to survive" **Frowning she asked **"Hard meat? That's what you call those thing's isn't it?" **getting a slight nod in response.

Looking around for a second she snapped her head back to him when the last part of what he said hit her **"Wait you said nothing is to survive…including me?" **She got her answer when he remained quiet and looked away. She didn't like this turn of events. Walking a few paces away she turned to them with her hands on her hips and a very stubborn glint in her emerald eyes. **"You will not by any stretch of the imagination leave me in this place. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not"**. Ek'tan growled at her for her insolence in ordering them around **"You are not going with us worthless ooman!"** Cat was getting angry at this one and it took a lot to get her riled up. Stepping towards him she yelled jabbing her finger into his armor **"Listen Brownie! I am tired and sore in places you can't imagine! I've gotten almost killed! Once for saving Stripes over there and I even helped patch up Spots! This is your mess and I refuse to pay for it with my life. So get it through your thick scull I AM GOING WITH YOU"**

The Yautja were all standing still, speechless watching the little female shake with anger and cradle her finger to her chest. They all had the same thought in their heads _"Didn't the ooman realize he could have killed her in a heartbeat?"_ She was either very brave or very stupid. One hunter thought she was the first, two thought she was the latter.

Hul'sin liked her already _"The little one has a warriors spirit" _thrilling with laughter he turned to his shocked friends **"She has a point you know. We owe her." **Ke'varde was still staring incredulously at the little spitfire when he answered **"Yes. She will come with us. The Elder will understand"** he hoped. Ek'tan sulked for a few moments then agreed with a nod thinking _"Maybe she can be trusted… What is a brownie?"_

Calming down Cat looked at each of them expectantly. When they all nodded she heaved a sigh of relief. Thinking clearly again she realized she just yelled at a very large aggressive male. She knew she couldn't take Brownie if he attacked her for her little outburst. Thankfully he hadn't. Looking at him he did seem a little ruffled though. Plastering a friendly smile on her face she asked **"What is your name hunter? Or do you want me to keep calling you Brownie?" **She smiled slyly at the last part.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he believed she would do it too. Not knowing what she was already calling him meant, he figured it was something he didn't want to know or be associated with. He answered **"We are Yautja. My name is Ek'tan"** motioning to the wounded Predator **"He is Hul'sin and apparently you are acquainted with Ke'varde."**

The hunter in question was just about to say something when some of the walls shifted. In the passage behind them two hard meats screeched grabbing their attention. The hunters positioned themselves in front of the female facing the beasts, shielding her and growling at the drones in unison. Cat was grateful for the protection, even though she could hold her own in a fight those things were more dangerous than anything she faced before this adventure. What none of them saw was the drone with a missing tail tip behind them silently dropping from a circular passage creeping to Cat.

Ek'tan and Ke'varde moved forward with Hul'sin staying a few paces back in the middle each brandishing a weapon ready for the hard meat attack. The drones retreated at each pace the hunters moved forward hissing, screeching as loudly as possible. The hunters were puzzled by their behavior. It didn't seem normal somehow. Ke'varde activated his plasmacaster shooting at the drones which successfully dodged each blast. The beasts sensed their success was imminent, their noise growing in volume.

The one behind the hunters grabbed Cat turning her in its claws before she could scream and pressing her face into its body muffling her sounds. She thrashed in its grip trying to make some kind of noise that could be heard over the loud screeches. Grabbing for her knife she didn't find it, remembering that Ke'varde knocked it away from her before. Panicking as the beast was starting to climb the wall behind the hunters she did the only thing she could think of. Slipping off her left shoe with her right foot she swung her leg back as far she could, flinging it hopefully at one of the hunters. Her last thought before blacking out due to lack of oxygen was _"I hope it smacks one of them on their thick heads."_


	6. Chapter 6 Caught Up

**Chapter 6: Caught up**

**

* * *

**

Hul'sin felt something grazing his arm. Glancing down he saw it was the oomans odd footwear. Turning around swiftly he didn't see what he expected to. Instead of the ooman standing behind them, she was being carried away by a hard meat! Roaring to his comrades over the noise **"The Ooman!"** he started running to the wall after her, throwing his combistick just to see the drone dodge it and keep going,

Ke'varde snapped his head around instantly yelling to Ek'tan **"Take care of them!"** pointing to the retreating drones. Braking to a run he reached the wall at the same time as Hul'sin, pointing his laser at the beast. The other Predator growled shoving his arm **"You can't shoot it! You'll hit her as well, they are too close!" **grabbing his attention. Cursing he saw they were too late to do anything else as the drone was already through the hole with a limp Cat in its black claws.

"**We will find her in the nest Ke'varde"** grunted Hul'sin observing the hunter who just growled in affirmation. Ek'tan joined them shortly saying **"The drones escaped, they are heading for the queens chamber"**

They all knew they had to get the ooman out since they gave their word. Walking to a wall with circular protrusions Ke'varde turned some seemingly random dials which moved a wall covered in carvings of their race fighting the hard meats aside exposing a dark corridor. Looking at his map he confirmed it was the right path that would lead them to the queen and to Cat. As he was about to go through Ek'tan stopped him by giving him the oomans knife. Nodding to him he took it hoping that the female had another weapon to protect herself.

* * *

Groaning and slowly opening her eyes Mina didn't know where she was for the first few minutes it took to focus and get past the pounding in her head. Looking around she could see black walls that almost seemed to come to life, another passage and a few things on the ground scattered that looked like eggs of some sort. Turning her head she could see Gabe about 10feet away from her. A pained and frightened look on his lifeless face. His chest sporting a hole, the size of a melon. Trying to move her arms and legs she discovered she was completely pinned to the wall by god knows what this thing was. It held better then cement. Glancing down she saw one of those crab-like things lying dead in front of her. She knew what that meant whispering "**It's inside me…"** struggling a bit harder she decided it was time to get out of this place and find a medic somewhere **"Maybe they can get it out of me in time!"** Hearing a noise she stilled, going limp and hanging her head like she was still unconscious. Waiting for whatever it was to leave her alone again so she could escape.

The drone carrying the being it stole from the hunters reached the nest. It was about to raise the limp form to the wall, when the queen gave the order that it was time for them to release her from her prison. They have lost too many and their number was low. Dropping the being unceremoniously to the floor it waited for a few moments if it would wake, when it didn't even stir the drone turned and left the same way it came in. The facehuggers would take care of this one and seed it with a new Alien.

Cat woke up in the beasts arms a few moments before she was dropped, concentrating hard to keep her breathing even and her heart rate slow she made sure not to move a muscle until she heard it move away. When she heard nothing more she popped on eye open and waited just in case this was another trick. Slowly getting to her hands and knees she saw red blood on the floor in front of her. Frowning she followed the wall behind the blood up with her eyes, reaching an open chest cavity she almost threw up, moving on to a face she froze with a look of pure horrified recognition **"Oh Gabe…" **She never imagined seeing her ex-fiancé like this. Sure she'd had a few colorful ideas on torturing him for breaking her heart and stabbing her in the back, but this was a bit over the top. Glancing at his left leg she reached for his ankle, feeling the shape of a gun muttering **"Thank god you never could change your ways Gabriel…"** Right now she was glad he never listened to her about guns. She hated guns, but she knew how to use one. Checking the clip a disturbing thought struck her **"If you're here, then that means so is…"**

"**Hello Catherine" **Smirking she watched Cats face go from shock to annoyance **"I know we had our differences but you wouldn't leave a member of your own family to die here would you?"**

Getting up from the floor Cat seriously considered leaving her annoying cousin to the mercy of those hard meats. Moving to stand in front of her she knew _"I'm going to regret this…"_ Grabbing the gun by the barrel she used it to crack the hard mass holding her cousin to the wall **"What are you doing here Mina? How did you even find this place?" **Struggling to help Cat along she opened her mouth to answer when she spotted the eggs opening **"Turn around and start shooting Catherine!"**

Doing exactly that Cat raised her gun watching the strange eggs opening up and pale crab things with tails slowly crawling out of them. Shooting them she counted since she had only twelve bullets. Killing seven already she almost missed the one that jumped at her. Being too slow with the gun she ducked just in time, turning her head she watched Mina grab it by its tail and swing it around in a circle she released it yelling **"Shoot!"** Aiming her gun steadily Cat hit the thing in the air like it was a clay disk. They were easier to kill then those black hard meats.

Both women stood surveying the room for any more of those crab things. Not seeing any Cat turned to her cousin just to get knocked on her ass by a fist out of nowhere. Dropping her gun it skidded out of reach **"What the hell was that for! I just saved your ass" S**he said narrowing her eyes and holding her busted lip.

Glaring with ice in her blue eyes Mina spat out **"Do you really think I'm going to let you beat me to the treasure again Catherine? I don't even know how you managed to survive Cairo"**

Shocked Cat could only ask **"That was you! You shot me in the back and left me in the desert! You're the one who stole my map to this location? And for what! Open your eyes Mina there are no treasures here!"** grabbing her cousin's hand she swiped her legs tugging at the same time. Rolling on the ground they both struggled with each other. Clawing, tugging and trying to get a few good hits.

Rolling Cat underneath herself Mina grabbed her throat and started applying steady pressure, choking the life out of her, leaning close to her ear whispering viciously **"Gabe stole the map sweetheart, but I'm sure you suspected that already. Even if there is no treasure it's the perfect opportunity for you to disappear. And this time I'm going to make sure your dead."**

Clawing at the hands chocking her Cat couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew they always had a rivalry and they never could stand being in each other's presence but going that far? She remembered parts of the expedition to Cairo. The fight they'd had about the treasure and who it belonged to. Cat thought the treasures they found should belong to the museums and people it that region, not to private collectors. She remembered being on her way back to the city from the dig site when she was ambushed by what she thought were thieves. Discovering now that it was her cousin did nothing to mend their broken relationship.

Fuming she tried to get her legs under Mina, succeeding she pushed her off turning to her stomach and crawling towards the gun. Hearing Mina scramble to her feet cursing she dove for it and turned pointing it at her before the blond had a chance to lunge at her again **"Why Mina?"**

Putting her hands up she answered with a cold smile **"Don't play dumb Catherine you know why. Working for museums doesn't pay enough. Besides you don't have it in you to shoot me, you're too moral for that" **she moved back a few paces keeping eye contact.

Shrugging Cat cocked an eyebrow answering **"Do you intend to test me Mina? And I'm Cat, not Catherine" **Expecting her to do something sneaky she didn't budge when her cousin started to clutch her stomach and fall to her knees bending over with a pained expression. She only reacted when she saw her cough up blood. Jumping up and rushing to her side, dropping the gun in her haste she helped her to the floor. Propping her cousin against herself she asked frantically **"What is it? What's wrong?"**

Coughing again Mina clutched her cousin's hand **"One of those things is inside me…it's gonna be out soon, I can feel it clawing"** wincing she smiled through the pain **"This doesn't change anything, I still hate you…Cat…This isn't how I envisioned it…"** Hugging her close Cat leaned her head on hers crying she made the effort to smile back **"Shh I know. If it helps I hate you too" **Even through everything, they were still family and Cat wasn't going to leave her in her last moments. Though she couldn't do anything to help her she held her hand giving comfort. Trying to chuckle slightly Mina whispered **"Liar, but I guess it's the thought that counts"** Feeling her tense up and scream with pain Cat watched as an ugly beige miniature of those beasts burst through her cousin's chest screeching and tossing. Letting go of her limp body she grabbed the gun and shot it twice. Dropping the gun again she kneeled back down leaning over Mina closing her lifeless blue eyes she whispered **"Bye" **

Wiping her face after a few minutes she needed to get going. _"I can't get out of this alone, I need the hunters"_ Getting up she grabbed the gun. Turning to Minas still form she checked her holster for more ammo. finding two clips she put a new one in the gun and another one in her back pocket. Creeping to an opening she saw it was a passage. Mustering her courage she moved forward cautiously, gun at the ready in case she bumped into something she really didn't want to.

* * *

The Predators moved quietly down the passage. Entering the nesting chamber they saw opened hard meat eggs. Looking around the walls for the ooman they were seeking, they didn't find her, just a male who was already seeded and empty of the beast. Moving forward Ek'tan spotted the bad blood ooman he was trailing earlier dead on the floor. Kneeling next to her he uncloaked noticing she was more bruised then he remembered her being when the alien took her. Either she was in a fight with the hard meats or their missing ooman. **"This ooman was in a fight…from her bruises and scratches it doesn't look like the hard meat did this, they are too small and too recent." **He wasn't pleased that the bad blood was dead. Particularly since he didn't get the chance to do it himself.

Hul'sin saw the dead facehuggers and the dead hard meat lying in the female oomans chest the acid almost all the way through her upper body. **"Our little ooman must have found a burner in order to kill so many of them…" **Shaking his head he was a bit disappointed that **"She didn't even take her trophies" **

Growling in satisfaction Ke'varde was proud and relieved of the little one for taking care of herself without them. He just hoped she could hold out a little longer until they found her. **"We will give her the mark once this is finished. If she survives, she has earned it."**

Hul'sin and Ek'tan both looked at him strangely thinking _"Did he just purr?"_ Shrugging it off they continued examining the chamber.

Since Ke'varde didn't see their expressions he didn't even notice his slight mis-purr. Circling through his visor he was looking for Cats heat signature, making an estimate that she wasn't gone for long. Looking in the direction of her foot prints he could see she was heading directly for the main chamber. Clicking to his fellow hunters they all recloaked and headed cautiously down the passage.

* * *

Cat reached the end of the corridor uninterrupted. Sticking her head around the corner she couldn't believe what she was seeing. In the middle of the huge chamber there was a gigantic black beast surrounded by three smaller already familiar shapes. _"Oh my god this must be the queen"_ It being more than 20feet high, probably forty if you counted in the deadly tail lengthwise. Her head was elongated with a high crown, her back and tail adorned with deadly protruding spikes. Her teeth and claws alone could give a person nightmares.

The drones were circling her, biting at the chains keeping her prisoner in this pyramid. The chains holding her were connected around what looked like a collar and spread out to the ceiling to large rusted rings she saw before. The ends of the chains were connected to cuffs on her clawed arms, legs and tail. The more it would pull on them with a limb the more it would choke her by the ring around her neck.

Narrowing her eyes Cat could see the hard meat that dumped her in the egg-room using its tail to drip acid blood all over the chains holding the queens clawed hands. Braking free from one set of chains holding her the Queen let out a deafening screech of triumph.

Her mouth dropping open at the noise Cat started backing up whispering in dread **"How the hell are we supposed to kill it?" **Bumping into something solid behind her Cat almost shrieked herself. If it wasn't for the shimmering hand she would have given up their position. It took her a second to register that it wasn't one of those monsters. Feeling the now familiar texture of firm callused skin and claws on her face she turned and jumped into the arms of a very surprised hunter whispering **"It's you! I've never been happier to see anyone in my life!"**


	7. Chapter 7 Pandemonium

**Chapter 7: Pandemonium**

**

* * *

**

Ke'varde was surprised by her reaction. Letting her go slowly he uncloaked looking her over. He was not happy with what he saw; she had a busted lip, a black eye forming, bruises on her throat and a few on her arms, not to mention the fact that she had blood on her shirt. Cocking his head to the side he thrilled quietly in question and indulged his impulse to caress her bruised throat with his fingers.

Hul'sin and Ek'tan watched the exchange in amusement. Glancing at each other they both moved down the passage to check out the activity in the chamber beyond, giving them a little privacy. Not that those two noticed.

Understanding what he was asking about Cat took his hand in hers squeezing it reassuringly she whispered **"I'm ok really"** grinning mischievously she added **"I didn't know you cared so much Stripes" **Releasing his hand she just got what she thought was an un-amused grunt. Watching him walk away from her she couldn't help admiring his figure. Blushing she slapped a hand over her eyes. _"Don't be an idiot Cat he's not even your species!"_ glancing through her fingers she groaned _"Dear lord I could probably bounce a brick off of those thighs"_ Shaking her head at her thoughts she followed her friends.

Seeing that the hard meat queen had her arms and tail already free they would have to move quickly. Moving back to the passage Hul'sin leaned his head to the side motioning to Cat. Joining him she watched as he pointed to his weapon and then to her, asking silently if she had anything to fight with. Nodding Cat took the gun from behind the waistband of her pants showing it to him. Shaking his head he clicked to Ke'varde **"The ooman has only the burner to fight with. It will be useless. She needs something more affective."**

Nodding the hunter thought for a second then reached for the holster on his left side producing a cylindrical piece of metal that looked like a soda can to Cat, it sure wasn't much bigger than one with what looked like wire running from the top to bottom. Presenting it he motioned to her to pay attention. Her curiosity peaked Cat watched with interest.

Gripping the object Ke'varde motioned to an almost invisible button on its side. Pressing down on it Cat jumped back startled watching the bottom and top elongate outward slightly and from them one long rod extend on each side. Fascinated she saw that the wire lengthened to a certain point then the rods bended making a bow. Taking it from him she felt it was as light as a feather, inspecting it more closely she could see the rods were thicker at the base, thinning until they reached the wire. They were also tear shaped, the thin parts turned outward, putting a finger to it she cut herself barely feeling it whispering with admiration **"Ooo me like"**

Grunting he reached for a strap around his shoulder taking it off, showing her another cylinder. Opening this one he took out a broad-headed arrow with three blades. Taking the bow from her he positioned the arrow. When the arrow touched the cylinder of the bow three laser dots in a triangle appeared on the wall opposite the hunter. Removing the arrow he gave it to her pointing to the head. Looking closely she saw three small rods lying parallel to the shaft between the blades, they were twice the length of the arrowhead. She had a pretty good idea what the little rods were for. When the arrow imbedded itself the rods would pop up making it impossible to pull out without doing some serous internal damage. _"This thing is so cool"_ Grinning up at him like an idiot she nodded. Strapping the cylinder with arrows to her back she took the bow and arrow from him and whispered **"I always wanted a toy like this." **thrilling slightly in amusement the hunter nodded moving a few paces back.

Hul'sin watched the ooman admire her new weapon chuckling silently he commented **"She seems quite taken by it"** himself deciding on his whip for this battle. Ek'tan was ready with his combistick extended at his side saying doubtfully **"Yes, but can she use it?"** Ke'varde took out his two shurikens extending the blades growling **"She seems familiar with the weapon type. She will be fine." **Hearing another shriek from the chamber they knew it was time. Cloaking again they motioned to Cat that she would be going in last, with Hul'sin leading the way and the other two hunters in-between. Taking their positions they moved into the chamber silently.

* * *

The queen was almost free, all that held her back were the chains attached to her legs. The drone trying to free her was getting weaker from the loss of blood, but still it would not stop until its mother was completely free of her bindings. Sensing movement coming from the opening of the chamber the queen shrieked her displeasure at the party moving in ready for the final confrontation. Ordering her drones to defend her at all costs she tugged at her chains.

The hunters spread out across the room each watching the drones move away from their queen shrieking and hissing. The drone with the missing tail tip jumped from its mothers back ready to attack the intruders. Each drone crouched low to the ground clawing the air, swinging their tails from side to side, aggressively posturing in front of their mother, shielding her, their reason to live.

Cat stayed behind them as her friends moved forward, sticking to the wall she readied her bow. The Predators roared at the drones provoking them into action. The drone in the middle charged at Ek'tan leaping into the air with the intention to tackle the hunter to the floor. Cat saw her chance as it jumped following it with her laser she let the arrow fly straight into the beasts chest making it loose it's focus. The hunter took the opportunity and swiped the spear he was holding impaling the hard meat as it was sailing in his direction and throwing it over himself in the oomans direction. Surprised Cat threw herself out of its way, getting up she glared at Ek'tans back **"Watch it Brownie!"** The beast struck the wall. The impact pushed her arrow through, parts of its guts with it. Watching it for a second she smirked yelling **"One down!"**

Grabbing another arrow she pointed it at the drone Hul'sin was fighting. The predator was good with the whip keeping the drone at a distance at first, toying with it. She admired his skill, never being as good with one herself. The whip was made of some kind of stitched thin metal when it cracked the beast it left a long deep gash in its wake. Pointing her arrow she targeted the beast's side being patient for an opening when the Predator would block her view for a second then move away. Getting her chance she let it fly satisfied when it hit the mark perfectly _"I love this thing"_ The drone hissed faltering in its attack when the arrow imbedded itself in its hide. Hul'sin flicked his whip gripping the shaft sticking out of the hard meat. Yanking he pulled the arrow out leaving a huge hole where the rods flared open in its side. The hard meat fell to its knees tossing its head in agony, the Predator raised his arm rotating his weapon in the air, flicking it in the drones direction it wrapped around its neck. Pulling on it he watched the drones head fly off its body landing a few feet away its mouth hanging open, its body convulsed then fell lifeless to the floor.

The last drone left was in a fight with Ke'varde. This one being cut up piece by piece by the hunters shurikens. Already it was missing its arm and lower jaw. The Predator ran at the hard meat with a shuriken in each hand the drone meeting him half way. Raising its tail it aimed for his head striking repeatedly once getting lucky and grazing his helmet. Ke'varde crouched low avoiding the tail swinging his arm in an arc above his head he severed almost half of it. With the other he severed both of the drones legs in one fell swoop. Rising from his position he watched the thing thrash on the ground. As he was turning from the drone to move past it he almost stepped in the path of an arrow whizzing past him into the drones head. **"Pauk!"** Growling he turned to Cat hearing her mutter **"Oops! Sorry!"** ducking her head and avoiding looking at him.

The Queen feeling the connection severed with her young was enraged beyond measure, throwing back her head she let loose a shrill wail so loud it shook the walls of the chamber. Detaching from her egg sack she moved forward with force not caring if the last chains chocked her. Yanking twice more the last two chains holding her at bay were broken. Flinging her tail she charged at one of the hunters with a screech!

Hul'sin dove rolling away from her pounding feet and snapping inner mouth, jumping up he snapped his whip wrapping it around her lower leg almost getting dragged behind her. Planting his feet he held fast. The queen stopped in her tracks, turning and swiped at him. Three dots focused on her chest followed by arrow after arrow from Cat. Ek'tan threw his spear into her side roaring. At the same time Ke'varde threw both his shurikens slicing the back of her crown and a few of her spikes clean off.

The queen stood up to her full height, hissing she swiveled around knocking her huge spiked tail into the hunter holding her a bay with his whip throwing him into the one that threw the disks both of which flew across the room and into a wall making a hole through it. Feeling another sting she turned to the smallest being, watching it let loose another arrow. Running at it she almost caught it but the being took off into the tunnel it came from with the hunters.

The black beast tried clawing into the tunnel Cat was in, desperately trying to reach her. Cat scrambled back out of her grasp in panic; firing another arrow at it she followed up by swiping her claws with her razor sharp bow cutting two of them off. **"That's for my friends you black bitch!"**

The beast distracted by the ooman was Ek'tans opportunity. Doing a running jump he landed on the hard meats back with his wristblades extended, thrusting them in as deeply as he could. The hard meat reared up trying to shake him off; when that didn't work she slammed herself against the nearest wall. Ek'tan roared in pain at the impact he could feel the bone in his right leg break in at least two places. The queen still feeling him on her back slammed herself again, this time the hunter heard his wrist bones snapping. Not being able to hold on any longer he was thrown off completely when she reared again. Slamming his head into the wall he slid down unconscious probably with a cracked scull.

Hearing a faint growling from behind the broken wall where two of her friends unwillingly busted through and seeing that the beast was distracted, Cat tried making a run past her for Hul'sin and Ke'vardes location. Not being fast enough she was noticed by the queen who swung her good claws at her catching her in the side. Screaming in agony Cat was thrown almost the length of the chamber. Slamming on her side into the stone floor rolling she could feel some of her ribs cracking maybe even braking. Trying to get up the pain was so intense she blacked out instantly.

Getting up painfully Ke'varde saw the ooman being thrown, roaring enraged he could see only red. Charging at the beast he jumped at her extending his combistick stabbing it through the queens neck. The beast howled swiping him to the ground and pinning him underneath her claws two of which were stabbed through his shoulders. Feeling this was his end he was surprised when another roar rent the deafening silence. Turning his head to the side he saw Hul'sin bleeding from the open wound on his back running to Cats bow, the hunter severed the wire making the razor sharp rods point straight out. Running at the hard meat Hul'sin jumped at the last possible moment stabbing the rod into the top of her scull using his weight to pull it down towards her mouth almost cleaving her head in half. The queen felt her death was imminent in her last act of defiance to the hunters she used her tail and stabbed her razor tip into the Yautjas back. The same place he was stabbed before. Hul'sin didn't even roar in pain just growled in anger **"Pauk-de hard meat! Die!"** using his last ounce of strength to put his wristblade through her mouth to her brain.

Both remained motionless for a few seconds in this position. Ke'varde would remember it for the rest of his days. Both hunter and prey fell to the floor unmoving. The hunt was finished…at the cost of a great warrior.

Removing the dead queens claws from his shoulders with a pained roar he moved to Hul'sins side. Though he was saddened by his friend's death it was one worthy of him _"Paya will embrace you in this glory my honored friend"_ Kneeling down he took his friends wrist bomb in his hands setting the timer and removing a chip. Laying it down between the hard meat and Hul'sins body he opened the queens mouth ripping out her inner one. He would give it to the Elder in honor of his friend. Getting up he moved to the ooman. Checking from his visor she had a few broken ribs and three deep slashes in her side. Picking her up he positioned her over his shoulder gripping her legs. Hearing a groan on the other side of the chamber he moved toward it.

Ek'tan was in pain but he would survive **"Cjit this hurts"** Looking around everything was swimming but he did see the queen was dead, beside her his fellow hunter lay motionless **"What happened? Is he?" **Seeing Ke'varde nod he was proud of his seniors accomplishment, sad that he was gone and also irritated that he missed all the action, that the kill wasn't his. Getting up was a bit difficult but he managed with Ke'vardes help. The hunter growled **"We need to get going I already set the timer" **Glancing back one last time they departed for the main exit.

* * *

Reaching the cruiser they landed in, Ke'varde strapped in the ooman first putting an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth so she could breathe. Turning he then helped Ek'tan into his seat. Taking his place behind the controls he started the silent engines sending the message that they were on their way back to the Elders ship asking that the healer be ready to receive them. Taking off, after a minute he could see the blue flash of the whristbomb exploding behind them in a ten mile radius. It would erase any and all traces of his kind or the hard meats ever being there. The forest would grow back in time; it will be as if nothing ever happened, untouched, pristine.

Nearing the ship he received the signal that the docking bay was open and ready. Landing a bit roughly he waited for the docking bay doors to close before he opened the hatch and jumped out. The Elder was waiting for them with the healer at his side. Motioning to Ek'tan two younger warriors helped him out. Reaching into the cruiser Ke'varde lifted Cat into his arms, taking a deep breath he turned to the Elder and healer.

Seeing an unconscious ooman female in the hunters arms the Elder was speechless for a minute not sure if he was seeing things in his old age. Snapping out of his shock he growled **"What in Paya's name is an ooman doing aboard my ship!"**


	8. Chapter 8 Decisions

**Chapter 8: Decisions**

**

* * *

**

"**She helped us. Right now she needs a healer as does Ek'tan." **The Elder paused for a minute which made Ke'varde nervous, finally receiving a nod he carried her to the healing chamber followed by Ek'tan, the Elder and the Chief healer. Laying her down on the table he stepped back letting the healers take over. Another healer came over to him motioning for the hunter to sit down on the table next to hers. Removing his armor and mask Ke'varde did so. Ek'tan was helped to lay down on another one, the healers assistants removing his equipment.

The Elder stood a few paces away observing **"And Hul'sin?" **Getting a negative for an answer he turned and walked to the door, pausing **"I want both of you in my gathering chamber once you are finished here. There is much you need to explain." **motioning to the ooman on the table** "I will reserve my decisions until then"**

Ke'varde watched the healers tend to Cat. She twitched and winced a few times while they were stitching her up and repairing her ribs, but other than that she didn't wake. He was thankful for that. Paya only knows what she'd do once she'd see them. Their faces had mandibles, no nose or ears,… Their species was quite different in certain aspects to the small odd oomans. Glancing over at Ek'tan he saw the hunter sitting up growling and snapping at the healer who set his bones and bandaged the other injuries. He would be walking again after a week. The Yautja healed fast. His own injuries weren't as severe one broken collarbone, a few cracked ribs, two holes in his shoulders and a very bruised and tender back. He would be as stiff as a board for a few days but other than that he would resume his training duties.

* * *

Once they were both done they got up and made their way to the Elders chambers Ek'tan hobbling and growling in annoyance all the way. Ke'varde just sighed tiredly at the young one. Announcing their arrival they were let in, the Elder was waiting behind a large table. Motioning them to take their seats, Ek'tan plopped down instantly. Ke'varde took out his chip from his wrist computer and held it out to the Elder with the one he took from Hul'sin. Noticing that, the young hunter did the same. Taking the chips the Elder put them in a compartment in the center of the table. After a second a holographic video popped up of their activities in the pyramid.

After a few hours the hologram disappeared, leaving silence for a few moments until The Elder thrilled "**It was a fierce battle honored ones. One worthy of legend**" both hunters grunted in affirmation. **"Now about the ooman"** pushing a button the doors opened and the healer who was tending her came in. Both injured hunters turned in their seats waiting for the decision that would seal the little ones fate. The Elder stood and asked **"Her status Mir'en?" **the healer nodded **"She is stable and healing slowly. We gave her a diluted painkiller and immune booster just in case. She should be waking shortly." **The Elder nodded pacing around the room for a few moments thinking _"It has been a long time since an ooman has lived among us. Maybe it is time for a change again." _Moving to the wall that held huge panels of windows he watched the stars ckicking **"Sedate her. I want you to implant a translator and breathing membrane. She will be staying."** Ke'varde released the breath he didn't even know he was holding. The healer nodded and left to do as ordered. The Elder turned to them looking straight into Ke'vardes eyes **"Her time will not be easy with us. Some will not accept her lightly, others will try to kill her instantly. I will give her the mark accepting her in this clan." **Pausing he glared at the hunters seriously** "You both are responsible for her well being and actions. She will not be accepting any challenges as she is not a warrior. I want you to bring her to me as soon as she is able, understood?" **both hunters agreed, though Ek'tan was a little miffed to be a babysitter to an ooman.

Dismissed, they left the Elders chambers. Ek'tan turned down the hall to his quarters. He was tired, annoyed and in pain. He needed a lot of food and a little sleep. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Ke'varde heading in the direction of the medical bay _"I wonder if he even realizes he has such a fascination with her" _thrilling in amusement_ "Probably not"_ shruging he winced and entered his quarters.

Walking into the medical chambers Ke'varde watched the healer finish placing the translator behind her ear. After closing the small wound Mir'en turned to him saying **"The breathing membrane is placed and working, the translator will be tested when she wakes up, which should be tomorrow. How is your back?"** Moving closer to the ooman Ke'varde watched her sleep for a few moments brushing a finger through her hair **"Stiff and bruised as you well know, otherwise I'm fine." **Grunting the healer shook his head observing his actions **"You're in pain and you are stubborn. But I cannot force you to take pain-relievers." **clicking thoughtfully he continued** "I've never worked on one of her species before. She is fragile, but also it seems very resilient considering her injuries." **Moving away Ke'varde decided it was time to get some rest **"So it would seem. Notify me when she wakes Mir'en"** Seeing the healer nod he left for his quarters.

* * *

Waking slightly Cat tried lifting her hand to her head but failed miserably, her limbs felt like lead. The pounding in her forehead was killing her, groaning she tried opening her eyes slowly. Hearing movement and breathing next to her she snapped her head in its direction forcing her eyes open. Focusing on sharp teeth behind mandibles she screamed her head off **"Aaargh get away from me!"** smacking the thing with her elbow and rolling away, falling off of what she would discover later was a very high medical table. The landing was a complete shock to her system, shooting pain all over her body. Disoriented she started crawling to the nearest wall on her hands and knees. The thing behind her was yelling something, but she was too frightened to register anything. The wall she was crawling to opened and two legs blocked her progress. Turning from it she was just about to get to her feet and break into a run when it caught her!

Ke'varde getting the message that the ooman was waking, hastened to the medical bay. Opening the door he was greeted by the sight of the healer holding a hand to his mandibles cursing and the little ooman trying to crawl away from him. Seeing him block her escape the ooman turned to another direction, moving fast he caught her up before she could run. Thrashing and screaming in his grip she tried getting away **"Pauk! You are a trial ooman!"** Not knowing how to calm her down he did the only thing that popped into his head. He slapped a hand over her mouth and growled lightly.

Recognizing that growl and the hand covering her mouth Cat stopped fighting instantly, her terror ebbing and sense returning. Sagging in relief against him she noticed something important. She was as naked as the day she was born! Blushing furiously she yanked Ke'vardes hand from her mouth yelling frantically **"Why am I naked! Where are my clothes! Give me something! Anything!"** watching what she now realized was a Yautja she clonked on the mouth earlier, pick up some kind of blanket and move over cautiously to give it to her. Smiling at him apologetically she took it and wrapped it around herself as best she could. Feeling the hunter behind her loosening his grip and letting her go, she moved a few paces away to get a look at him. What caught her attention the most weren't his mandibles but his eyes, they were yellow like cats eyes with a slight green rim. She couldn't stop staring at them **"You have very beautiful eyes Ke'varde"**

Uncomfortable he looked away from her and motioned to the other Yautja **"This is Mir'en the Chief Healer, he took care of you. He needed to remove your clothes to check and tend to your injuries." **walking over, Cat stopped in front of him **"Thank you for your help. I'm so sorry I hit you. Are you alright?"** the healer nodded, taking away his hand, waving it at her dismissively **"Fine, do not concern yourself. It is just a minor cut I deserve for not being cautious. It will heal in no time." **Always a healer first he motioned to the medical table beside himself asking **"How are you feeling?" **getting the hint she walked over to it. **"Stiff and slightly in pain"** Since it was high she considered jumping up but dismissed that notion, her body hurt too much to be bothered. Feeling strong hands lift her and set her down on it she smiled gratefully at Ke'varde. Grunting the hunter moved aside. Mir'en decided to explain a few things to her **"The air we breathe is a little different then you're used to. So we implanted a membrane into your throat, it was a necessity as was the translator behind your ear so you can understand our language" **Touching both places, Cat hadn't even noticed she could understand them! She was surprised and impressed by their technology. **"Wow, you're good"**

Waiting for the healer to finish his work taking samples of blood and checking her wounds Ke'varde was impatient to get going. The Elder probably knew she was awake and he didn't like to be kept waiting. As Mir'en nodded to him and took the samples to the lab, Ke'varde scooped up a very surprised female heading straight for the door. Grabbing him around the neck with one hand for balance she yelped **"What are you doing! Where are we going?" **he answered "**I am taking you to see the Elder Selt'ox." **She stared at him like just grew a mushroom on his forehead **"Now! I'm in a freaking blanket! I can't meet an elder like this! I refuse!"** Glancing at her he said seriously **"Would you rather go naked?" **Gaping like a fish _"He did not just say that. The insensitive ass"_ Snapping her mouth shut she spit out a **"No"** through clenched teeth, glaring and silently fuming the rest of the way.

Reaching the Elder's chambers he lowered her to her feet as the door opened he moved to the side **"I am not going with you. I will wait to escort you to your quarters"**

Adjusting her blanket, making sure it covered everything she squared her shoulders and lifted her head high going inside. The door swished closed behind her. Walking regally she suddenly felt the blanket tug - falling, panicking she grabbed it to her chest before it could expose her _"Oh no! nonononono! Not now!"_ Glancing nervously at the Elder she saw he was turned away from her looking out into space. Turning she took the chance, using one hand to hold the blanket to herself and the other to tug the end of it from the door muttering quietly **"please please please"**

Hearing the door close the Elder took a moment to let the ooman squirm. Hearing something he turned and almost lost his composure in surprise _"What the pauk?"_ Seeing the ooman wrestle with a blanked he almost moved to help her. Standing his ground he instead started laughing silently as she levered her leg against the door giving the blanket a mighty yank that sent her crashing to the floor when it got loose. Shaking in mirth he couldn't remember when he'd last seen such antics.

Lying on her back on the floor with her eyes tightly shut Cat prayed to every god in the universe to make her disappear _"Oh god, this is mortifying"_ on the bright side at least she wasn't naked. Hearing footsteps nearing and stopping next to her she cringed. When he still didn't say anything to her she opened one eye. Seeing a hand she opened the other and took it.

Helping the ooman up, the Elder couldn't help but laugh again. This time he didn't bother concealing it. Blushing in embarrassment Cat couldn't bring herself to look at him, telling the floor **"It's not the entrance I had in mind" **Leading her to the table he motioned her to sit down, himself seating next to her. Chuckling **"Not everything can always go as planned."** Cat couldn't help but smile, she liked him already. Looking up she saw a sage and wise being, though he still carried himself as a hunter, he was past his hunting prime. Long gray dreads stood out from his midnight black skin with a contrast of a few beige stripes. He was magnificent even at his advanced age. In his prime he must have been a sight to behold.

Getting serious the Elder caught her eyes **"For your help in the hunt I will grant you the mark of my clan ooman. You must understand this is not a thing to take lightly. If you accept it, you will be one of us. You will live your life here, be given duties and obligations as every member. It will be very dangerous for you in the beginning, some members may accept you, others never will. On the other hand you have the choice to return to your planet under the condition you never speak of our existence, to ensure that your memories of us would be removed permanently. I cannot risk such knowledge. Decide ooman"** Saying this he leaned back in his seat observing her he waited patiently for her decision.

Hearing that entire speech, Cat didn't know what to think. Staying here she could experience something amazing, something she was looking for all her life _"The adventure of a lifetime"_ Then again she loved Earth, her home, her roots, and her connections there. To forget meeting Ke'varde and the others would be heartbreaking, but Mina and Gabe's fate, the hard meats; never knowing such a nightmare existed, it was tempting to say the least. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly she said **"I've decided"**


	9. Chapter 9 Rebirth

Well guys, thanks to your support you made the decision to continue for me and seeing Predators last night helped too! With that said, enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rebirth**

**

* * *

**

Ke'varde was waiting outside the Elder's private chambers. He was curious as to what they were talking about, but he would never question the Elders decisions; he was recognized for being fair and just, no one ever doubted him. A few un-bloods walked past him for the third time while he was waiting. Growling at them, he knew what they were doing and why. They were curious of the ooman aboard since they haven't seen one before. They have yet to take their Chiva and begin hunting as blooded warriors. Hearing a muffled thud behind him he turned swiftly wondering _"What the pauk?"_ moving closer to the door he listened for any sound of a struggle or fight. Hearing nothing but slight laughter he was even more confused than before. Moving away he shrugged his shoulders _"It was probably nothing of importance" _This time the waiting was a bit more strained and impatient.

* * *

Waiting for the ooman to give her answer he took the time to really look at her. What caught his attention the most were her green eyes, they were the color of the jungle he once hunted in on his home world. Looking the rest of her over he concluded that her body was in good shape and she seemed healthy considering her injuries. Going back to her eyes he felt a twinge of familiarity. When she cleared her throat to speak, she also stood up and paced the room.

"**Before I give you my decision I would like to thank you for your help and your offer. I realize now that it was not an easy thing to do."** Walking to the panes of glass, she stared out into space for another moment _"what to do…"_ turning back to him she steadied her nervous hands by clenching them together tightly** "I would like it if you would call me Cat..."** smiling she continued more strongly and with more confidence **"Since I'm going to be a permanent addition to your clan"**

Nodding the Elder stood as well, going to a wall on the side of the room he took out something that looked almost like a large pen to Cat but not quite. Motioning for her to step forward he spoke clearly and seriously **"Since you have accepted, it is now time for you to receive the mark"** Taking her chin in his hand, he held her steady while with the other he drew the mark on the right side of her face just above her eyebrow. Trying to hold still and not wince from the pain Cat focused on his words **"With this mark you are one of us now. You will learn and live with honor, our rules and our traditions. It will ensure your recognition among others of our species and give you some safety in our clan. You must always wear and show it with pride" **Finishing he took a step back and raised his right fist to his chest thumping it once and bowing his head **"Welcome ooman Cat"**

Mimicking this gesture Cat thanked him. Following him to the door she saw Ke'varde waiting for her. Smiling at the Elder she nodded to him and stepped out, the door closing behind her. The hunter started walking down a hallway, following closely behind Cat noticed she was tired and the pain was starting to worsen. **"Ke'varde? Amm…do you think I could get something to eat?" **

Stopping at the entrance to her quarters he opened the door motioning for her to enter first, closing it behind them. **"There is food waiting for you"** pointing to a small table by the wall.

Looking around the room Cat noticed it was quite minimalistic, there was just a table sticking out of a wall with a seat on each side and a huge bed that took up most of the space. Moving to the table she sat down and inspected the food. There was a lot of it and nothing she could recognize. When Ke'vrde didn't budge she waved him over, pointing to the other seat **"Come, join me. There's enough food for both of us." **Grunting he did just that, watching as she picked up a piece of meat and sniffed it before taking a cautious bite. Tasting the food she smiled at him **"mmm…tastes like chicken"** not knowing what a chicken was, he stayed quiet taking a piece of fruit. Cat was fascinated when she saw him eat. His mandibles opened and held the food while he took a bite and gulped it down. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable she focused on her own meal and chatted **"I have to say it's delicious, but unfamiliar. I've never tasted anything like it, I don't even know how to describe it." **

Only getting another grunt she changed the topic to the lightning bolt mark in the center of his forehead **"Your mark, is it the same as mine?" **turning her head and swiping her hair back showing hers. Ke'varde thrilled **"No it is not the same. Mine is the mark of a warrior, it is pure hard meat acid. Yours is different because the acid was tinted black with ink." **Dropping her hair she pouted **"Why didn't I get the same, I helped bring that monster down too" **leaning back in his seat he explained **"With the warrior mark others would be able to challenge you to spar or fight. This way they cannot, as you are not marked as a warrior but as a blooded clan member. You have completed the blood trial, but you will not be hunting as I do in the future" **nodding in understanding Cat was fine with that. She knew enough to take care of herself if there was a problem that required her to fight, but she would be almost useless if one of them challenged her. She wasn't a fool and she knew her limits. She saw firsthand the strength they possessed, not to mention their superior height and weight against her smaller frame, if one of them did attack her she'd have to use her brains.

Stifling a yawn she tried getting up, but failed miserably wincing in pain again. Glancing at her companion she extended her hand **"Could you help me up please?" **grunting he moved to stand in front of her. Crouching he put a hand behind her back and the other under her knees. Too tired to protest as he lifted her up, she just pointed to the bed. **"Thanks"**

Putting her down on the furs he was just about to move away when she grabbed his hand saying **"Stay with me, just for a little while? I don't want to be alone right now." **Pausing he gave a slight nod after a moment. Pushing her body gently to the other side of the bed to make room, he stretched out next to her relaxing. He watched her as she tried settling herself comfortably. After a minute she took his hand in hers moved it up and under her head. He was surprised, tensing slightly as she wiggled closer to him on her side, throwing a leg over his and her arm over his chest.

Sighing contentedly she muttered with a smile **"Don't worry Stripes, I'm just cuddling."** Relaxing he didn't understand the word she used but he decided he liked this… cuddling. Giving a slight purr of contentment he felt her react to it by pressing closer to his side. _"She seems to like this…interesting."_ hearing her breathing and heart rate even out he knew she was asleep. Closing his own eyes he knew he wouldn't be needed for a while so he could stay with her if it made her feel better and help her adjust. _"It is my duty after all to see to her wellbeing"_

* * *

In another part of the ship the Elder was sitting on his bed, a crystal box opened by his side. Taking out the object he was looking for, he clenched it tightly in his hand, lost in a time centuries past when he was young, strong and full of ideals.

Hearing the swoosh of the door in his gathering chamber he returned something into the box, closing its lid. Getting up he returned it back into its hiding place behind a panel in the wall. The door behind him opened admitting his trusted friend and advisor. **"What is it Mir'en?"**

Hesitating a second the healer clicked "**You know I would never question your decisions my friend…but you are sure of this?"** turning to him the Elder knew what he was asking **"Yes. I asked the High Matriarch and High Elder for permission before I gave the mark. She as much as I believes it is time for change again, though the High Elder was reluctant at first, he agreed as well. The ooman will help us understand her kind better and give freshness to our gene pool if she decides to breed with one of the warriors"**

Nodding Mir'en clicked **"Then I am glad she decided to stay. Her knowledge with anatomy, history and advancement of her kind will be helpful to us"** turning to go, he was stopped at the door by the Elder **"Did you notice her eyes?"**

Sighing he answered **"I wondered if you would notice it yourself, but then again nothing escapes you…It has been so long… 300 years?... I thought I would forget by now…"**

Turning to the window the Elder said quietly **"314 to be exact. I remember her every day my leg gives me trouble Mir'en. I cannot forget." **Placing the object next to himself on the table he left adding as he passed the healer **"You know what I'm asking my friend."**

Not even noticing when the door closed he stood staring at object on the table. Blinking out of his daze he walked over to it. Picking up the lock of brown hair, he held it gently with his fingers remembering a small part of his long past. Taking a few strands he left the rest where it was.

* * *

Ek'tan pushed the button to Ke'vardes quarters for the third time. Still not getting an answer he shrugged _"Maybe he is resting"_ Walking to the medical chambers he wondered how the ooman was doing. Standing in the doorway he saw it was empty, except for the healers assistants, clicking **"Where is the ooman?" **one of the assistants glanced at his direction **"She left a few hours ago with the other hunter to see the Elder. She is now probably in her quarters" **Grunting he turned in the direction he knew her quarters were located in. Reaching his destination he pushed the button next to the door and waited for her to answer. When it opened he was surprised to see Ke'varde standing in the doorway! Taking a look over the hunters shoulder he could see the ooman sleeping in the bed the spot next to her disheveled as well. Thrilling with laughter he said **"Don't let me bother you. I was just checking up on the ooman, but I see you have everything under control"**

Growling menacingly Ke'varde stepped out **"What are you insinuating pup" **making the young warrior step back a few paces. Putting his hands up Ek'tan clicked **"Nothing."** Seeing the hunter nod he shook his head chuckling. **"I just think you found your lifemate my friend"**

Giving Ek'tan a glare he clicked **"Don't be ridicules, she's an ooman not a Yautja. I will not have an ooman as my lifemate." **Pressing his luck the young one continued **"And why not? Yautja have mated oomans before, or so the rumor says and she does seem to like you" **Ducking a swipe from Ke'varde the hunter decided it would be safer to pick another topic, since they were both recovering from their injuries **"We are nearing the clan ship. The estimated arrival time is in 20hours"**

Turning back to close the door to Cats quarters Ke'varde started walking down the hallway. **"Good. But since we have the ooman to look after we will both have to be on guard."** Following him they both walked to the bridge in silence.

* * *

Stretching and yawing Cat woke up slowly. Opening her eyes she didn't recognize the room she was in at first, but then reality came flooding back. Laying there she thought about home for a second. Even though she didn't have any significant family members left, she would miss it terribly in moments like this. Shaking those thoughts from her head she got up on her hands and knees crawling to the edge of the huge bed. _"I see Stripes is already up and about"_ Jumping out she forgot how tall it was, almost losing her balance she saved herself from falling backwards by grabbing the edge of the bed. The thing was almost to her waist. **"That was close. I don't think my body can take more damage right now" **Looking around, she saw a panel in the wall opposite the bed that looked like it could be a door. Running her hands at the edges she located an almost invisible button; pressing it the door swished open revealing what she thought was a bathroom.

Dropping her blanket she walked in sighing wistfully** "A shower would feel so good right now"** Searching for anything that would resemble a shower she instead found what seemed to be a toilet sticking out of the wall. Inspecting the contraption she walked over to it grumbling **"Why does everything have to be so damn high and big in this place. I could probably fall in and drown using it."** Turning away from it she slowly walked around touching the wall with one hand. Reaching a corner opposite the door she got the drenching of a lifetime when suddenly water started spraying from the ceiling and walls, screaming in surprise **"What the hell!"** and scrambling away from the downpour. Eying the walls as the water stopped she chuckled **"I guess I got what I was looking for"** Moving back into the corner she decided to enjoy it. Washing her hair and humming the tune from the Adams family she didn't hear the door behind her open.


	10. Chapter 10 Excitement

**Chapter 10: Excitement**

**

* * *

**

On the bridge The Elder supervised the running of this vessel and checked that preparations for their arrival were being taken care of on the Clan ship. He made sure the quarters a few doors down from his were readied for the ooman, the quarters of Ek'tan and Ke'varde on either side of hers. He would make certain she was protected.

Both afore mentioned hunters entered the bridge, moving to stand beside him. The Elder questioned **"How is she?"** Ek'tan took the opportunity to show his youth chuckling **"I think it was meant to you Ke'varde" **smirking.

Growling Ke'varde answered **"She is fine. Sleeping"** The Elder watched amused and curious as Ke'varde glared threats at Ek'tan who just thrilled laughing.

Stepping forward he turned to the hunters serious** "I suggest one of you tell me what is going on…now."** looking expectantly at each one.

The hunters both looked uncomfortable like chastised pups Ek'tan opening his big mouth again **"The female seems to have a… liking for Ke'varde." **For which he got a firm smack on the back of his head from the mentioned hunter **"She just knows me better then you pup, therefore is more comfortable in my presence." **Ek'tan glared at him **"Maybe her preference will change once she gets to know a worthier hunter" **Growling loudly Ke'varde moved forward, Ek'tan meeting him halfway with his own growl.

The Elder roared **"ENOUGH! Your posturing is useless right now."** growling he continued **"If you want to fight you will wait to heal first. I will not have two crippled warriors. Find something to occupy yourselves with" **dismissing them with his words. Turning to the large screen he couldn't help but chuckle knowingly _"The problems of youth are all with females"_

* * *

The water felt wonderful to Cat, she could stay under its soothing spray for hours and not care if the world crumbled around her. Turning around she moved out of its relaxing reach _"Time to get out or I'll stay in here forever"_ Walking to the door she wiped her eyes with her hand. Just before she could walk into someone she looked up and screamed from fright covering her breasts with her arm and her lower region with her hand **"Who the hell are you and what are the fuck are you doing in my room!"**

The Yautja stared at her unblinking asking **"You are the ooman everyone is talking about?"** Moving a step closer to her Cat glared daggers at him **"Hold it right there you pervert! Stop staring at me and get me something to cover myself with!"** when he still didn't move a muscle she did an imitation of a growl **"NOW!"** she was a little surprised when the Yautja scrambled to do her bidding _"Well imagine that. The growling thing actually works!"_ When he returned with a fur she snatched it from his hand and quickly covered herself. This one was only to her mid thigh but it served its purpose. Moving past him to the room she sat down at the table, motioning with her hand for him to do the same.

She was still miffed but she could understand his curiosity. Watching him sit down she answered his question **"Yes I'm the human. Now you answer my previous questions"**

The Predator watched her with fascination **"I'm Tix'ver. I'm one of the un-bloods on the ship. We're all wondering what you look like and if you really helped kill the hard meat queen?"**

Looking at him more closely Cat realized he was actually quite young. He was almost two heads shorter then Ke'varde and he was dark grey in coloring with black spots on his back and lighter grey blotches on his front, his dreads were short, only reaching to his shoulders and he had yet to receive his mark. Sighing she decided to tell him **"Okay…but I don't intend to tell this story every time one of you decides to break in. Call the others and if they want to hear this they better show up soon"**

Thrilling with excitement the predator jumped up and to the door opening it. Cat leaned forward to look past him, her moth dropping open she could see five of them waiting outside!

All of them rushed in watching her with wide eyes whispering to each other. Hiding her smile at their excitement and curiosity Cat wanted to make one thing perfectly clear, glaring at each one **"If any of you break in to my room ever again I will personally castrate the one who does. Such behavior will not be tolerated. Got it?" **receiving exuberant nods from 6 predators she let her grin show **"Now spread out and make yourselves comfortable"** When they each took their place; some on the floor two on the bed and Tix'ver in the chair opposite her, they all waited expectantly for her to continue.

Taking a deep breath Cat started her tale mesmerizing them with her voice and gestures **"I'm a different hunter then you, but a good one none the less. While you hunt the fierce and deadly hard meats I hunt for treasures lost to my world by centuries of war, shifts of the ground and whims of the humans who hid them. My story starts in a hot and humid place on my home planet called Cairo …"**

* * *

Walking into the ships communal eating chamber the Elder was surprised when he saw only the two hunters still glaring at each other from across the table, a pilot and three medics. Moving to Mir'en he clicked **"Where are the un-bloods and your assistants?"** The healer looked at him in confusion **"I thought you assigned them to some task. One minute they were all over the ship getting in the way the next they were all gone"**

Frowning the Elder clicked thoughtfully **"This is unlike them, they never miss a meal." **thinking _"Something must be wrong"_ Turning to Ke'varde he growled **"Find the un-bloods!"** to Ek'tan he ordered **"You find the ooman, make sure she is safe." **Turning back to his friend he said **"You are going with Ek'tan in case you are needed."** To the other two healers he growled **"One of you go with Ke'varde the other with me." **Catching the eye of the pilot he said **"Stay here if anyone or anything shows up, notify me"** Everyone moved to into action instantly.

Moving down the hall cautiously visions of a hard meat sneaking aboard the cruiser and hiding somewhere on his ship assailed his mind. Though they scanned the cruiser before it landed nothing was foolproof. Growling viciously he would kill it with satisfaction if it was one of those beasts. Getting a beep on his wrist computer after tense minutes he opened the channel hearing Ke'vardes voice **"I'm in the lower level. No sign of the un-bloods or hard meats. I'm moving up. Has she been found yet?" **

"**No, I will notify you when she is"** The top level completed he found nothing to signify the beasts were lose up here. Worried, he knew that only left the mid-level where the quarters were located. Moving towards the stairs he got another beep, this time it was Ek'tan **"You can stop the search Elder, there is no threat."** Growling in annoyance he asked **"What is it then?"** the voice anwsering had a trace of humor in it **"I think you need to see this for yourself"**

Confused he moved down the stairs meeting Ke'varde as he came up **"Ek'tan says she is unharmed and that I need to see something"** Tilting his head to the side Ke'varde wondered what it was. Not knowing either the Elder shrugged motioning for him to follow. Rounding the corner they both stooped in their tracks looking at the healer's assistants, the engineer, Ektan and Mir'en all staring into the oomans quarters. Mir'en noticed them first, signaling with his hand to keep quiet and move over to him. Doing so, they both watched and listened, their mandibles going slack.

* * *

Cat was completely wrapped up in her own story, reenacting parts of the battle. Moving to stand on the chair she mimicked the pose she took while shooting the hard meat queen with her bow "**I was panicking as the black hard meat queen charged after me into the tunnel"** swiping her hand at her entranced audience **"trying to get me with her razor sharp claws, missing inches from my body! Taking another arrow I positioned it and aimed the laser at her head! Letting the arrow fly, it imbedded itself in her head and while she was distracted I severed off her claws with the bow, making her bleed that deadly acid blood!"** making the swiping motion she used, her audience thrilled at the gore. Excitedly she continued **"Suddenly the Queen reared away distracted by Brownie… uhh I mean Ek'tan! I only saw a little part of that fierce battle as I was focused on reaching Hul'sin and Ke'varde to see if they were alright and if they were able to keep fighting. But alas…"** pausing she used a mournful tone **"I was too slow. The Queen noticed my desperate sprint for their location."** Moving from her chair she used an urgent tone **"Using her good hand she swiped her razor claws into my side lifting me into the air and throwing me clear across the huge chamber!"** Dropping to the floor she pretended to be mortally wounded almost whispering **"The landing broke my body, but not my spirit! I wanted to fight! To kill her as much as she wanted to kill me!"** trying to get up she pretended to drop down weakly whispering sadly **"But I couldn't. The pain was too intense, the burning in my chest impossible to bear. Though I fought it…the blackness of oblivion beckoned…I had no strength left but to heed its sirens call…"** spreading out on the floor with her eyes closed, motionless _"damn I'm good"_ working hard on not smiling. Peeking through her lashes she saw her audience still entranced by her story whispering; about how fierce the battle was, that she was honorable to help, that the hard meats were cunning in their tricks…

"**That is enough for today young ones. The ooman needs rest."** Hearing the voice of authority they all scrambled up, even Cat who stepped to the side, watching her room clear out _"I hope I'm not in trouble for this"_

The Elder waited for everyone to leave before ordering Ek'tan and Ke'varde to wait outside. Closing the door behind them he turned to Cat impressed **"It was very good. You have a skill of spinning tales to keep the listeners enthralled. It is considered a great gift among my kind, but it also has a time and place."**

Nodding Cat fiddled with her clasped fingers looking down at them _"He's the only being in universe who can make me feel like a 4year old again"_ hearing him move closer she tensed a little not knowing what to expect. When he lifted her chin with a clawed finger she definitely didn't expect what he said next. **"Next time inform me when you will be telling tales. I will make sure everyone is assembled who can be spared, to enjoy it."**

Squelching the impulse to hug him she opted for nodding enthusiastically. **"Of course! I didn't mean to cause any trouble. And if I did I'm deeply sorry for it, I hope everything is alright?"** getting a slight nod as a response, she watched him leave.

After a few minutes the hunters if front of her chamber entered. Smiling at them in greeting a thought that was nagging her before when everyone was here listening to her story entered her mind again not leaving her alone. **"Where's Hul'sin? I haven't seen him for a while"** frowning **"in fact I haven't seen him since the pyramid. Is his back healing alright?"**

Ke'varde glanced at Ek'tan who shook his head no, looking back at her, he clicking quietly **"The hunter did not survive. He died killing the hard meat Queen" **

Not knowing how to react Cat muttered a quiet **"oh"** Though she didn't know the hunter well she was saddened by his death. Moving to the bed she turned levering her hands on it and scooted up to sit. **"I'm sorry to hear that. I liked him." **Moving to crouch in front of her Ke'varde clicked **"His death was one of honor and glory. Something every hunter wishes, it was what he wanted"**

Leaning forward Cat hugged him. The action surprised him and almost made him lose his balance. Not knowing what to do at the foreign act, he simply remained still letting her hold him, her face pressed into his neck. Feeling her body shake and his neck getting wet he asked curiously **"What are you doing?"** hearing a shaky and muffled **"I'll tell you when I'm done. Now put your hands around me and hold me"** Putting his hands around her he lifted her up and sat down on the bed with her in his arms, attached to his neck. Looking at Ek'tan observing them he questioned the hunter **"Is this normal?"**

Leaning his head to the side he answered **"I don't know"** clicking thoughtfully he moved to the door **"I will get the healer"  
**

**

* * *

Don't be shy! Review :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Learning

**Chapter 11: Learning**

**

* * *

**

Crying was never a favorite pastime for Cat, but she needed it right now. She didn't even register when the door closed behind Ek'tan. It wasn't just the death of the predator that opened the floodgates, it was the combination of the last few day's changes, deaths and choices closing in and clicking into place. She'd probably never see her home again, never be able to experience its unique scent of smog in the city, freshness of cut grass in the country, the sand beneath her feet in the desert or the beautiful cool blue ocean lapping lazily at her toes.

She'd miss being just one of millions in a crowded city like New York, watching her fellow humans hurrying along to do something important for themselves or their loved ones. To never again sit quietly on a mountaintop in the Alps looking at a sunrise; a new beginning so full of color it could make your eyes tear up just from thinking of the possibilities one new day could bring. She'd miss out on the hidden treasures left to discover, the feeling when you step on ground no one has been on for over thousands of years; being the first to touch it, trying to put the puzzle into a place in history.

Sighing she held on to the hunter a little more tightly the tears slowly ebbing. Putting Earth behind her would be difficult, probably impossible if she was honest. 25 years of her life were left there on that small planet, her memories mostly fond, some a little sad. She would treasure them all the same. One thing she was sure of right at this moment, she would never forget where she came from and what she learned in her short time there. Though she was alone here as the only one of her kind, she would endeavor to always keep her humanity intact. She would accept the teachings and traditions of the Yautja, but she would also stubbornly keep her own.

Pulling away from his neck she wanted to see his eyes, somehow they were comforting to her, calming almost. Looking at him, she realized she never felt fear of his kind or their appearance. She knew her kind must be odd if not ugly to his, and probably hers would feel the same if they saw him, personally she didn't see the ugliness in them, just a difference.

Releasing him with one hand she slowly traced her finger over his mandibles, feeling the soft almost velvety feeling of the membrane that ran from the top to the bottom one. She touched one of his ivory tusks, moving her finger down she grazed the pad of her index finger over his teeth. When he didn't move away or tell her to stop she used the other hand to trace the bumps and ridges of his head, touching each spot gently, glancing at his eyes.

Ke'varde didn't remain passive at her explorations. Releasing her back with one hand he traced the mark she now wore giving a rumbling purr, making her smile slightly. Moving his fingers over her eyebrows, she closed them, allowing him to trace her lashes with the side of his clawed thumb, wiping away the moisture gathered there in the process. Next he traced her nose lightly to the tip, continuing to the side of her mouth. Pausing there he waited for her to open her jungle eyes again. As she did so, he began slowly tracing her upper lip, enraptured by the unfamiliar softness and texture making his way down to the bottom one.

When he looked up locking her eyes with his she whispered against his fingers **"Do you know what kissing is Ke'varde?"** Tilting his head slightly to the side he whispering back **"no"**. Moving his hand from her lips she ran his fingers to through her hair releasing it when it reached the back of her neck doing the same with her hand pressing her body closer to his, never once breaking eye contact whispering **"I'll show you"** moving her head to the side of his mandibles she closed her eyes lightly pressing her lips there, tracing them gently to the other side. Feeling him tighten his grip pressing her to him more firmly and his purring intensify, vibrating her whole body, she moved to the center of his mandibles feeling him open them and caress her cheeks with his tusks, though the sensation was new she liked it immensely. Kissing the inside of the membrane and nibbling on his lower yaw she felt him shift on the bed moving back taking her with him his hand combing through her hair and his other one moving up her back and then down under the fur. Her hands were doing their own exploring over his powerful shoulders and dreadlocks.

"**Get off that bed this instant!"** hearing that Ke'varde bolted up, spotting Mir'en in the doorway with wristblades extended.

Suddenly thrown off him Cat yelped in surprise landing in a heap of flailing arms and legs on the floor, dazed she noticed the healer as well groaning in embarrassment _"Oh god how much did he see!"_ her cheeks flaming fire engine red, grabbing at her fur making sure she was still covered muttering **"Was that really necessary Mir'en? You almost gave me a heart attack."**

Moving over to the female Mir'en helped her up positioning himself between the hunter and her, glaring at each of them **"There will be no mating until you are both completely healed!"** that said he motioned for Ke'varde to leave, when the hunter did so growling, he turned to the ooman snapping his blades back into place _"That was close"_

Observing her for injuries he clicked **"That is not the only reason I stopped you"** taking the seat opposite her he continued **"Mating among my species can be dangerous little one. Though the females are the dominant species and take control, with you it would be different because of your size and ooman nature. As I understand you oomans mate for life?"**

Considering his words she nodded **"Mostly we do, yes"** grunting he continued **"It is not like that for us. Ke'varde is still a young warrior, usually only older Yautja decide to take a lifemate, but even that is rare. You must consider this before you decide to mate with one of us… as well as the possibility of pups"**

Confused she questioned **"Pups?"** realization dawning she shrieked **"You mean babies? I'm not ready for a baby! Is that even possible? What would it look like?"** pacing the room.

Mir'en watched her pace **"Yes pups. It is possible, but only if you decide it. To breed pups you would need to have Yautja blood added to your system, it would ensure the life of the fetus increasing its odds greatly, since its genes would consist mostly of the sire, our genes being the dominant ones"**

Astonished she asked **"Would I be affected by accepting the blood? Will I grow mandibles? Turn green? Sprout dreads?"** panicking a little at those images in her head.

Chuckling he answered **"Minimally. The only significant changes would be that you could deal with our environment better and your cell regeneration would improve significantly helping healing and expanding you life.**"

Feeling a pounding in her head starting she lifted her hand to it, moving to the bed **"Thank you for explaining Mir'en, but if you don't mind I'm tired, I need some time to rest" **hearing him grunt and then leave she threw herself on the bed closing her eyes groaning **"I can't believe I almost slept with him!" **she didn't know exactly how to feel about that, on one hand it wasn't that bad and she did enjoy it… but on the other** "Pups!… blood changes!... talk about overload" **grabbing the fur next to her she stuffed her face in it and screamed in frustration.

* * *

Exiting her quarters Ke'varde saw Ek'tan waiting outside, not wanting to deal with him he growled **"Quiet pup. I'm in no mood"** heading for his own quarters. Reaching them uninterrupted he moved directly for the bathing chamber, discarding his loincloth, wristblades and string of trophies on the way, entering the shower _"I need to wash her scent from my body"_

Her scent was pleasant to him before, but after her… kissing it became more potent. His brain was still reeling from it even now. Growling he leaned on the wall washing himself. He didn't quite understand it; she didn't seem to be going into heat as other females of his kind did, because as soon as Mir'en walked in it lessened. Growling he slammed his fist into the wall in annoyance denting the panel. He should have been able to control himself; he was after all a seasoned warrior not some youngling who had no discipline. He knew he could have hurt her if they continued. _"It has been too long; I need to find a mate"_

He wasn't known for his prowess with the females even though they did want him, some for his genes, most for his hunting skills and trophies, a few even wanted him as a lifemate. He was always selective when it came to mating, if he would breed pups he would breed the finest and strongest. His sire taught him that and he agreed with it completely; if you were weak, you were dead.

Getting out of the shower he moved to his bed, on the way an object caught his attention. Walking to his armor he took out a black knife, Cat's knife to be precise. Turning it over in his hand his thoughts returned to her. He couldn't help but remember her touch or the feel of her. Soft, warm, willing,… so unlike the females he was used to, hearing his own purr resonate in the chamber he growled viscously slamming the knife down on the table. Feeling a slight sting he removed his hand looking at the small cut, glancing at the knife he saw its blade broken in half, turning away from it he collected a fresh loincloth.

* * *

The bridge was bustling with activity. Everyone was doing something, the Elder directing them to their tasks. They would be docking in the bay of the Clan ship soon, therefore everything had to be ready and in order for their arrival. Watching the unbloods work he was glad they seemed to accept the ooman. The problem would be the blooded warriors and the older clan members. They were more steeped in the old ways, any progress was a battle he had to fight for constantly.

He was relieved when the High Matriarch approved of his choice, it would offer more protection to Cat. No one ever crossed the decree of the High Matriarch as she was the supreme ruler of all the clans, the High Elder only her advisor, if a Yautja disobeyed her he/she would be immediately deemed an outcast or even worse a badblood.

Each of the 43 clans had an Elder to guide them, each clan ship more than twenty thousand members some with families, almost half of them warriors, male and female. The others on board had other designations to keep the ship running smoothly, from cooks to engineers, smiths to build armors, weapon builders to healers,… Once every hundred years all the Elders would gather on the home world for the selection of a new High Elder to advise the High Matriarch. Soon he would have to leave for the gathering, there were even rumors he would be chosen. He was proud of it, this was considered the highest honor a male Yautja could receive.

Watching Ek'tan entering the bridge he waited for him to approach, when the hunter reached him, he clicked **"We will be docking within the hour. I want you to get the ooman and Ke'varde, I want you both vigilant and on guard. The ooman is your priority, understood?" **The hunter bowed his head thumping his chest with his fist **"As you order Elder" **walking to do as ordered he passed Mir'en in the hall.

Noticing his friend the Elder moved to a corner of the bridge away from the unbloods and pilots, seeking some privacy to speak, the healer moved over to his side, both of them looking out observing the nearing of the Clan ship. **"Mir'en?"**

Thrilling with laughter the healer said **"I caught the female and Ke'varde in an interesting position a little while earlier. It was highly amusing"** getting serious he continued **"I believe she is developing feelings for him Selt'ox. I explained a little of our mating and breeding to her, she seemed a little distressed by it" **Glancing at him the Elder clicked **"She needs time to adjust. As for her feelings they cannot be helped, in the end it is her choice who she mates with" **nodding the healer frowned "**Yes I know, but is he the right one?"** shrugging the Elder said **"I can understand your concern Mir'en, I share it, but we have no choice but to stand aside and let this play out."**

Sighing the healer nodded, as he was turning to go the Elder asked quietly **"My request Mir'en? Do you have an answer?" **Looking into his friends eyes the healer considered not telling him or lying, but he knew Selt'ox could tell when he said an untruth **"Why does it matter? What will it change? The past is irreversible, you know that"**

Growling the Elder glared at him **"Yes I do! It took me two hundred years to accept it!"** sighing he continued more calmly **"I'm not sure if it would change anything, but it matters to me my friend and I can tell it matters to you as well, I'm not the only one who cared for her" **gripping his friends shoulder in a show of support Mir'en clicked **"I know. I loved her as well Selt'ox."** releasing him he started for the door, glancing back he whispered **"It is positive"**


	12. Chapter 12 Home

**Chapter 12: Home**

**

* * *

**

Reaching the oomans quarters Ek'tan let himself in. When he didn't see her anywhere, his first thought was to check the bathing chamber. Not finding her there either he stopped in front of the bed his back to it _"Where the pauk is she?"_

Waking up Cat heard someone come in, burrowing more deeply into the furs she decided to teach this one a lesson, she was really getting annoyed at them for barging in all the time _"jeez, does no one know how to knock here,"_ Listening to the Yautja move around and check the bathroom, she peeked when the movement stopped in front of her bed, seeing the chocolate coloring she grinned mischievously _"This is gonna be good."_ Sliding to the side carefully she almost reached the other side of the bed when she heard him turn around, freezing she waited in case he noticed her.

Turning Ek'tan thought he felt eyes on him, not seeing anything but the furs on the bed he shrugged and faced the door again reaching for his wrist comm. **"Elder, the ooman is missing, she is not in her quarters, do you want me to search for her?"**

Hearing that Cat narrowed her eyes _"That little snitch"_ reaching the end of the bed she moved silently over the edge taking a fur with her, squeezing her body between the wall and the bed, carefully sliding to her knees under it, hearing **"No, I will have some of the unbloods search the ship, stay there" **smirking she silently thanked the Elder. Moving to where his feet were on her hands and knees, she paused behind him rolling the fur together.

Closing the connection Ek'tan sighed muttering **"She is more trouble then she…" **suddenly feeling something wrap around his legs he roared in surprise** "PAUK!" **his feet swept from under him, crashing to the floor, he flipped onto his back swiftly and stared at the female rolling on her back under the bed howling with laughter, he growled angrily **"What in Payas name do you think you are doing?"**

Cat couldn't stop laughing! Pointing at him she gasped for breath, barely getting the words out **"You fell like a log!"** She was just sorry she couldn't see the look on his face as he went down! Crawling shakily from beneath the bed she chortled **"That was for not announcing your presence before you came into my room"**

Glaring at her he growled **"If you mention this to anyone I will kill you ooman" **Getting up Cats sides hurt so much from laughing **"Relax Brownie, you deserved it. So, what did you need me for?"** watching him as he picked himself up.

Moving to the door he answered **"I'm here to take you to the bridge. We are approaching the Clan ship." **Nodding with a grin Cat followed him out _"He is so much fun to mess with"_

* * *

Worried about the ooman, the Elder paced the bridge glancing every once in a while at the doors. He already dispatched two pups to search the ship top to bottom. Hearing the doors open he turned swiftly, seeing only Ke'varde. Growling in frustration he continued his pacing.

The hunter watched the Elder pace wondering what was going on. Walking to him he was just about to ask when the door opened behind him, turning his head he saw the female and Ek'tan coming in. Grunting he moved aside as the Elder passed him.

Meeting the ooman half way the Elder clicked sternly **"You do not leave your quarters without telling someone ooman"** Glancing sideways at Ek'tan she considered telling the Elder what happened. Seeing the hunters arm twitch, she realized he was squirming. Amused she decided to save this particular story for another time. "_I think he's had enough humiliation for one day"_ hiding her smile she looked at the floor, clasping her hands in front of herself, she pretended to be apologetic "**I'm sorry. I just wanted to take a look around" **

The Elder wasn't fooled for a second. Eyeing her for another moment, he sighed turning to the large screen that showed their progress approaching the docking bay. He wouldn't question her… for now. **"Stay close to the hunters until we reach your quarters on the Clan ship, they will ensure your safety."**

Giving a slight nod Cat watched as they docked. She was surprised that she didn't even feel them land. Following the Elder she observed as everyone took their places making a procession, herself sandwiched between Ke'varde and Ek'tan directly behind him. Glancing at Ke'varde she noticed he barely even looked at her since she entered. Shaking her head she didn't have time to dwell on it right now as they reached the ramp to the dock.

She craned her neck to get a glimpse past the Elder, seeing what awaited she gaped at all the Yautja, who made a path for them. Armored hunters kneeling on one knee on each side with their fists to their chests and heads bowed in greeting. She was focused looking around that she barely noticed when the procession started moving forward. She stared at each side, trying to look at everything at once, whispering a bewildered **"Wow"**

As they passed, the hunters stood up giving the Elder their attention clicking in curiosity at the ooman among them, some already growling challengingly. Stepping forward the Elder moved to the side showing the ooman to them, growling loudly **"The ooman helped to kill the hard meat queen. Because of this she has been offered and accepted into this Clan by myself and the High Matriarch. Any who wish to challenge this speak now"** none of the hunters assembled spoke up though the whispers and some dissatisfied growls could be heard.

Cat didn't know if she should say anything to them or not, so she remained quiet, giving them a smile. To be honest they were quite intimidating to her, she was glad she had her bodyguards on each side, some of the hunters didn't seem to approve of her presence there, glaring and growling in hostility, others were just looking right through her, almost as she didn't exist, but she already knew there would be reactions to her presence. She'd deal with it… somehow.

* * *

Almost five days passed in a routine for her. At least she thought it was fife days, time seemed to be nonsensical somehow. All she did was eat things she didn't recognize, sleep and sometimes speak with the Elder or Mir'en about Earth and anatomy. Even Ek'tan visited her on occasion, though their conversation was mostly her giving him a hard time and teasing him. Smiling she muttered **"He's so gullible."** She thought about Ke'varde most of the time she was alone, which was a lot. She missed him, but he seemed to be ignoring her mostly. She knew she had feelings for him, sighing _"I was never good at denial or love"_ she hoped they would disappear over time, but they didn't seem to be lessening. Shrugging she moved to the center of the room.

These rooms were huge compared to the one she had on the smaller ship, but furnished the same way… minimally, except for the beautiful carvings in the walls, which frustrated her since she couldn't decipher them without a key. Walking to the bathroom she still couldn't believe there was a small pool there, grinning widely she said **"To them it must be a tub"**

Turning back into the main room she didn't know what to do with herself. Her body was getting better each day, her bruises fading, she just didn't think she could stay in here anymore, one more day and she's start climbing the walls. The Elder asked her to stay there for a few days so the Clan members could get used to the idea of her being aboard. It didn't seem an unreasonable request at the time so she agreed, but now…she could bang her head against the wall in frustration.

Eying the ventilation cover in the corner of her room she came to a decision, getting a mischievous glint in her eyes and rubbing her hands like a villain **"Me thinks tis time to do some exploring… I'll be back before anyone finds out." **Moving to stand bellow the cover she thought for a minute on how to get it open 15feet up _"I' hope it's not welded shut, if it is I'm gonna scream"_looking around the room she needed something to pry it open with.

Spotting the food left for her on the table she ran to it, swatting it off the tray, banging it against the table she was satisfied it would hold. Moving back to the wall she stood in front of it frowning. Turning her head to the left she saw the wall next to her had some kind of beams sticking out of it with hooks on them, one was even near the wall she was interested in. Placing her palm on the side of it, she could see it was a little narrow but it could work.

Placing the tray on her chest **"oh that's cold"** she secured it by tying her fur over it. Moving to stand between the wall and the beam she levered her hands first followed by one leg and then the other. When she had purchase with her feet one on each wall she moved her hands up a few inches, then repeated with her feet ascending slowly but surely. _"Now I know how a spider feels"_

When she reached the cover she levered her legs to keep her in place while she reached for the tray. Moving it into one of the triangle openings the cover had, she worked on prying it open. When it finally did she almost lost her balance, dropping the tray the cover fell with it, grabbing the opening she held herself firmly inching her feet up the wall and beam, when she felt secure she could make it, she pushed with her legs hauling herself into the vent giving an exuberant cry **"YES! yesyesyes" **when she was in, receiving a blast of hot air for the effort. Grinning widely she started crawling _"I should've been a spy"_

_

* * *

_

On a nother part of the ship the Elder was conducting a meeting with his senior clan members. They were discussing the goings on and running of the vessel. Right now the topic was turned to the ooman. He knew he couldn't ask her to stay in her quarters forever, eventually she would have to emerge and the clan would need to adjust. The last two days in her presence he knew she was getting restless and tired of her temporary confinement. He supposed it was indeed time for her to start socializing with other Yautja. Though he was worried about it, he trusted his two hunters to keep her safe.

An older Yautja caught his attention with his growling **"Elder I understand the need for her knowledge of her race, but to allow her to remain here for the rest of her existence and to allow breeding is reckless!"**

Some of the seniors nodded agreeing a few remained quiet and pensive. Another one said** "We do not know what diseases or mutations she could bring into our race. I do not approve either" **The Elder clicked **"She has been thoroughly tested for anything that could compromise us. All tests were negative, your concern is worthless"**

Another Yautja spoke up **"And the risk to our traditions? Her kind is our pray, who knows what kind of influences her presence could have! They are weak and corrupted beings, only look what they do to their planet and their own species; murder, rape and abuse! They have no honor!" **slamming his fist on the table as he finished

The Elder stood, pacing around them **"Our traditions will survive as they survived before. Almost a millennium ago we accepted an ooman into one of our clans and survived it with growth and advancement. One ooman cannot erase our past and our traditions, but help our future. She is an honorable one and she will stay. We will learn from her and she will learn from us, I have been granted full support on this matter from the home world and the decision stands!" **glaring at those members who opposed him he growled** "As Elder of this clan I will not tolerate any more questionings of my decision. It is final! You are dismissed"**

Watching them leave he sighed tiredly. His leg was paining him today more than usually. Moving to his seat he remembered part of his past. More precisely the day she shot an arrow through his knee by accident. Chuckling he massaged the small scar. He was startled slightly when the comm. beeped; pressing a button he asked **"What is it?"**

Hearing the voice of a senior warrior **"Elder, the scanners detect movement in one of the air circulators on level 10 sector 5. Your orders?"** frowning he thought he didn't hear him right; the location was near the oomans quarters. Realization dawning he couldn't believe it **"How the pauk did she get into the circulator?" **hearing the warrior ask **"Elder?"** laughing he thrilled **"Nothing. Ignore it, I will take care of it personally"** disconnecting the link, he couldn't help but keep laughing, shaking his head _"She is exactly what we need"_

_

* * *

_

"**God it's hot in here" **after wiping the sweat off her brow she kept moving. After a nother minute she started to hear voices. Moving towards them she peeked through the small triangle beneath her. What she saw made her jaw drop in astonishment _"Oh my!"_ blushing hotly.

Below her were Yautja... naked Yautja…bathing together! There were mostly males, but from what she could see, there were a few females there too, if their breasts were any indication. The females were big! She couldn't make out what they were saying since she was high up and air was whizzing past her ears, but she could tell they were having a nice time. Seeing someone block her view for a second she noticed green skin and black stripes, _"I know that coloring, It's Ke'varde"_ following him with her eyes she watched as a large female approached him and started washing him. Narrowing her eyes she pressed closer to get a better look, mumbling **"so that's why you've been avoiding me"**. Hearing something creak she wasn't fast enough to move away when the plate beneath her gave way she screamed **"NOOooo…!"** tumbling into the water below.


	13. Chapter 13 Freedom

**Chapter 13: Freedom**

**

* * *

**

The last few days he tried to get Cat out of his mind. Returning to training the unbloods helped, but it didn't seem to be enough. He would not see her at all, he would only stand in front of her door when he relieved Ek'tan of the task for a few hours, but he would not enter her quarters to speak or see her. He heard that she was getting restless from the Elder, that she asked about him from Ek'tan and that she was healing steadily from Mir'en. At each time he only grunted dismissing the topic or changing it. In his mind it was for the best.

Entering the communal bathing chamber he moved to one of the pegs near the wall removing his loincloth and other items hanging them there, turning he walked to one of the large baths. Stopping for a moment he looked around carefully, the feeling that someone was watching him strong. Some glanced his way but there was nothing to confirm the instinct. Moving down the steps into the water he instantly started to feel more relaxed.

A female approached him slowly purring at him. _"she is attractive and well built but she isn't…"_ he squelched that thought before it could be finished. Instead he turned to the female and purred back inviting her over. Her purring growing she complied and started to wash his back and shoulders, but still the nagging suspicion of being watched persisted and he found out why, as the ooman fell almost seemingly from the sky screaming and waving her arms! Hearing that scream and splash, every Yautja in the room turned to it in surprise.

Surfacing Cat coughed and spluttered for a second before she realized the place was as quiet as a tomb, swallowing nervously _"I hope it's not my tomb"_ Looking around herself she saw twenty if not more Yautjas staring at her with their mandibles hanging, mustering a nervous smile she said **"umm hi… I hope you don't mind me uh dropping in like this…" **when she still didn't get any reactions she added hesitantly **"… the water's really nice huh?" **

Ke'varde was the first one to snap out of his shock lunging at her before anyone else even though it. Grabbing her by the waist he threw her over his shoulder knocking the wind out of her in an instant. She didn't even have time to take a breath or anything, he was already moving out of the pool and through the door. As naked as a newborn! Her mind catching up to her she started kicking and pounding on his back **"Let me go you neanderthal! I'm sick and tired of that damn room! If you take me there, so help me god I will bite you on the ass!"** As they were leaving some of the Yautja started clicking and growling, mostly in curiosity and incredulity.

Getting an idea he swatted hers a few times **"Quiet!" **slap** "You are going back" **slap** "and you will stay there" **slap** "until the Elder says otherwise!"** slap. Each time he did it he could hear a squeak come from her, fingernails digging into his back. At least it made her stop tickling his back with her small fists. _"Paya only knows what the Elder will do when he finds out about this"_

Sighing **"ow"** she leaned her arm on his back and supported her head on it, sporting a bored expression and silently fuming. Passing a few astonished Yautja she waved at them. **"Hi. Bye" **Getting an idea of her own Cat wriggled forward a little. Though his ass was a sight to behold _"damn it, focus" _shaking her head, she stretched her hands to it muttering **"almost there…"** wiggling a little more she could finally reach and with that she pinched both his cheeks as hard as she could.

Roaring **"Cjit! Stop it!"** Ke'varde almost dropped her, at the last second he instead threw her over his other shoulder holding her more securely, hearing an **"Oomph! Watch the ribs Tarzan!"** he had the suspicion that if he'd dropped her she would have bolted in a heartbeat.

When her idea didn't work she had no choice but to hang there bouncing slightly as he walked. She slapped his back once in frustration regretting the action instantly when her palm started stinging _"ouch damnation! I's like hitting a brick wall"_

_

* * *

_

Observing the broken air circulator cover on the floor next to the bent eating tray, he had to give her credit for her intelligence _"You are a sly one, female"_ chuckling he moved away from the wall and sat down at the table to wait. Hearing the door open he watched as his naked honored hunter came in carrying a wet ooman on his shoulder.

Seeing the Elder by the table, Ke'varde nodded to him and kept going to the sleeping room. Reaching it, he dropped her on the bed, turned and left growling **"I will wait outside with the Elder. Make yourself presentable"** with that he closed the door.

Glaring at the closed door Cat mimicked disdainfully **"Make yourself presentable"** giving her own version of a growl she yelled **"I'd like to present my foot up your ass!" **Moving off the bed, she took off the soaked fur dropping it to the floor and reached for another one on the bed. Bending over she used this one to dry her hair a little, dropping this one as well she straightened and took another one and covered herself. To be honest she didn't know why she was annoyed with him so much, he just pushed her buttons easily. Seeing him with that female obviously didn't help matters either. Sighing she decided to make them wait for her, picking up the wet furs she took them to the bathroom walking very slowly.

Meanwhile Ke'varde explained what happened. Hearing that she fell into a pool of Yautja and her yelling behind the door, the Elder worked hard to keep a straight face and not let loose a bellowing laugh. Shaking his head he said **"I see. I think it is time for the ooman to join the rest of the clan in the eating hall later, otherwise she will find other ways to entertain herself again. Go dress yourself, return later to escort her with Ek'tan"**

The door opening to the sleeping room the ooman entered glaring at Ke'varde and smiling fondly at the Elder. Walking past the hunter she stepped on his foot on purpose, disappointed when he only gave a slight grunt more of acknowledgment then pain. Reaching the Elders side she made the mistake of looking at Ke'varde in all his glory muttering an **"oh my"** she stared dumbly with wide eyes at his lower region, forgetting the Elder was even there, stuttering **"It's…ah…I…green…yes…amm…big….uh…" **the only thought in her head _"I almost had sex with THAT"_

Tilting his head to the side Ke'varde didn't know what to think about her reaction. When she took a step forward still staring at him he nearly did the same, having the almost uncontrollable urge to purr and grab her running to the sleeping chamber, but the Elders presence stopped him. Shaking his head to clear it, he turned swiftly and left before he did something stupid.

Still following him with her eyes she finally snapped out of it when the door closed behind him. Blinking she noticed the Elder looking at her in amusement, blushing and looking away she said **"Sorry, I don't know what came over me" **

Selt'ox knew exactly what came over her _"Mir'en was right"_ taking her by the elbow he moved them to the table seating them both, he clicked **"Today you will eat with us in the dining hall Cat" **watching her snap her head up and give him a wide grin exclaiming** "Thank you! You have no idea how hard it was being cooped up in here" **giving a slight nodhe continued **"I understand. Now about Ke'varde, do you want him as your mate?"**

Squirming at the question Cat hadn't felt this uncomfortable since her father tried explaining the birds and the bees by watching the mating of lions on the Discovery channel when she was twelve! That was an hour she'd love to have erased from her memory. Looking down and fiddling with the fur she was wearing she said hesitantly **"I suppose I like him…a little…when he isn't acting like a complete caveman" **smiling the Elder clicked **"That doesn't answer my question little one" **sighing she knew he wouldn't let it slide **"I'm not sure…yet…I' mean it crossed my mind, but he ignores me mostly" **standing up and pacing around she continued **"Besides I'm human and he's Yautja, how could that even work?"**

Thinking for a minute he clicked **"Many seasons ago, a young warrior fell in love as you call it with a female who was not of his species. He too had doubts the same as you, more so because of his traditions and upbringing. After some time passed in her company, he realized that she was more important then what others of his kind thought. He decided nothing would stop him from being by her side not even her stubbornness in pushing him away at first." **

Watching him go she stopped him as he reached the door **"What happened next?" **Walking through the door the Elder clicked before it closed **"She was killed by a badblood"**

She couldn't help but wonder who they were. _"Was the warrior the Elder or someone else? Who was the female? Was she human or something different? And who killed her? Who was the badblood?"_ Slapping a hand over her eyes she groaned **"Leave it alone Cathrine. You know that curiosity killed the cat and you ain't got nine lives" **but she also knew this wouldn't leave her alone_ "Why can't I listen to my own advice at least once"_

_

* * *

_

Reaching the oomans quarters he was about to push the button to open them when he hesitated… instead he growled **"Are you ready ooman?" **Opening the door she grinned up at him **"Hello Brownie. Yes I'm ready, lets go" **grunting he turned and started walking down the hallway. He was startled when he felt her hand on the inside of his arm. Tilting his head to the side he stopped, clicking **"What are you doing?" **Hiding her grin, she answered with a frown **"You are my escort aren't you?"** when he gave a slight nod she continued pleasantly **"Well that is how you escort a female to dinner. Arm in arm" **He was about to say how ridicules that sounded when she cut him off tugging on his arm **"Come on, I'm hungry" **sighing he allowed her to move him forward.

Reaching the eating hall Cat was a little nervous going in, gripping Ek'tans arm a little more tightly. There were Yautja everywhere, more then she could count at the moment and every single one turned to look at her as she entered clicking to each other. Stopping for a second _"This was a bad idea"_ she had the urge to turn around and run to her quarters, locking herself in there forever _"Boredom sounds wonderful right now…NO! You are not a coward, you belong here now"_ Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath she released Ek'tan and followed him to the table where Ke'varde was already eating with a few other hunters. Sitting down between him and Ek'tan, she noticed the Elder was sitting at the end of the hall on a raised platform with some older Yautjas she didn't recognize. Well she didn't recognize anyone actually, except the female at another table from the pool and a few of the unbloods she met on the smaller ship who were serving the food.

Some of the hunters at her table were looking at her oddly, two picked up their trays and left. Shrugging her shoulder she started to eat from the tray an unblood dropped in front of her in passing, when one of the hunters at the table clicked **"You are not welcomed here ooman. Why do you stay?"** since his tone was curious and not hostile Cat stopped eating, swallowed and smiled at him **"Because the Elder asked me to and because this was an opportunity an adventurer like me wouldn't miss. Besides I like it here" **grunting the hunter turned back to his meal. Keeping a friendly demeanor, she thought _"so far so good"_

Suddenly a shadow fell over the table, looking up Cat saw a huge Yautja with light green skin and brown spots standing in front of the table and glaring directly at her, growling **"Filthy ooman, you have no value to this clan except for your scull on my wall!"** The hunters on either side of her stood, Ek'tan growling **"Leave now Lo'qe"** the hunter ignored Ek'tan, completely, focused on her still growling **"You do not deserve a position among superior beings ooman whore!" **hearing that Ke'varde growled viciously at the larger predator stepping forward. Cat stood up as well and stepped on the table getting everyone's attention. She'd had enough, yelling at the big hunter **"I have earned my position here fairly, with the mark to prove it! So if you have a problem with that you can kiss my boots when I jam them in your thick scull!" **Roaring the predator lunged at her, bending over the table to get her. Thinking fast she jumped up and forward avoiding his swipe and landing on his back slamming him into the table with her weight. Turing swiftly she dropped, smashing her knees into his shoulders and grabbed his dreads pulling them with all her might. The predator roared in pain trying to throw her off, but she held on leaning her body back and avoided being swatted off.

The hunter beneath her levered his hands on the table to get up when the weight on his back disappeared suddenly. Righting himself and turning around he saw the ooman kicking and screaming in the Elders arms trying to get to him **"Let me go! I had him! I'm gonna rip off his mandibles and mount them on MY wall!" **Lo'qe was starting to like this ooman.


	14. Chapter 14 Shopping

**Chapter 14: Shopping**

**

* * *

**

When the Selt'ox heard the warrior roaring he snapped his neck in his direction. Watching as Cat made her speech and then her point he was most pleased by her. Glancing at his seniors at the table he clicked **"I believe I should go save Lo'qe before the ooman finishes him"** All the Yautja were surprised by the oomans skill, though she didn't know it yet she gained some respect among the Clan.

Grabbing her around the waist he had to hold tightly since she was thrashing so much. He carried her out of the eating hall and out of the sight of Lo'qe to get her to calm down. When she stopped struggling he released her. Patting her head, he clicked **"You did very well Cat"**

Still shaking from anger she glared into the entrance of the eating hall speaking vehemently **"I don't care that he questioned my being here. I resent what it implied. You gave me this new life and I won't allow anyone to disrespect you, especially a dumb mountain like him."**

Almost like he could hear her, Lo'qe came to the hall. Seeing him, the Elder moved his arm in front of her. **"I will not hurt the ooman Elder. I came to speak to her."** Selt'ox chuckled **"I am not protecting her hunter, but you."** Looking down at Cat he caught her eyes asking silently if she wished to speak with him. Calming down a little she nodded but still glared at the hunter. Moving away the Elder left them in the hall, going back to finish his meal.

Stepping close to her the predator gave a slight purr from his cut mandibles. He cut them with a tusk when she slammed him into the table **"You are impressive ooman. Are you mated?"** She couldn't believe his audacity! _"First he attacks me and then he purrs at me!"_ she really felt the urge to slug him, but she didn't want to break her fist. **"My status does not concern you… hunter." **Adding silently _"and I use that term lightly"_ Turning down the hall she headed for her rooms _"if I can remember where they are"_ hearing him follow and click **"I wish to know female." **When he grabbed her shoulder to stop her, she froze and turned on her heels so fast he almost took a step back.

Opening her mouth to tell him off again, she spotted Ke'varde coming their way. Grinning, she instead sidestepped Lo'qe and moved to her bodyguard **"Take me to my rooms Stripes."**

Grunting at her affirmatively, he glared at Lo'qe who glared right back. They disliked each other immensely. Ke'varde had known the hunter since his chiva and he knew that nothing good happened to those who caught this Yautjas attention. There were already questions raised by his past hunts where he was the only survivor, the video feeds conveniently damaged, among other issues. When they start questioning your word and therefore your honor, it was a good indication you were on your way to become a badblood.

Looking from one to another Cat was amused by their staring contest _"You could cut the tension with a knife"_ she had the gut feeling there was more to this, then the previous outburst. Hearing them start to growl at each other she stepped between them and raised her hands **"Enough"** pointing to Lo'qe she said **"Go away"** to Ke'varde **"We're leaving. Now" **taking his hand in hers she tried to drag him away, when he still didn't budge she hissed **"If you don't move, I'll hurt you"** amused at her threat he let her pull him away. She was lucky with Lo'qe since she had the element of surprise on her side, but him she couldn't take since he knew how she fought.

Growling at the hunter watching them leave one last time, he turned to her **"Keep away from him Cat. He is dangerous and devious" **glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, she grinned teasing** "Aww you do care Stripes and here I was worried you didn't like me" **Reaching her door she was startled when he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against it growling **"I am serious ooman!"** For a second she was frightened by his demeanor, glancing down she saw she was three feet from the floor. Her good humor vanishing she glared at him **"All you've been doing lately is avoiding and ignoring me, so why do I suddenly matter?"** caught off guard at her question he almost told her, instead he opted for half truths **"You know why! Your safety is my assignment and I will not fail the Elders orders." **Hearing that hurt her, though she would never admit it now. Sighing tiredly she needed to be sure **"That's the only reason?" **placing her on her feet and letting her go he nodded **"Yes" **taking a step back. Turning from him she opened the door before the pressure of tears became too much, whispering **"I understand. I'll be careful"**

Watching the door close behind her, he knew he hurt her. He could see the disappointment in her eyes and the pain in her voice. He really wanted to hit something right now. Turning he clicked **"I take it you heard everything" **seeing Ek'tan uncloak a few feet away. The younger hunter came closer clicking **"Was that necessary? You and I both know you care for her as she cares for you" **Looking at the young one Ke'varde knew denying it would be pointless, he also knew he could trust him to keep it secret. **"She is ooman Ek'tan, her life would be over centuries before mine if not sooner, Ho'ke would kill her in an instant before he would allow it. I cannot risk her" **that said he left to go sparing. Positioning himself in front of her door, Ek'tan knew the senior Ho'ke hated the oomans for killing his firstborn on a hunt, therefore was ruthless when it came to them. He wasn't even allowed to go to the blue planet because the last time he almost killed an ooman pup.

* * *

She stayed in her rooms for two days not wanting to see anyone, not even the Elder. This was the third day she was in her self-isolation. The first night she barely slept. The second, she exercised the whole day until she was tired enough to sleep soundly. Today she took a two hour bath to relax her strained body. Getting out, she padded to her bedroom, glancing at the furs while trying to untangle her hair with her fingers _"I really need something to wear"_ she was tired of being alone and getting her thoughts straight she figured she'd get over the rejection in no time. Now she decided to do some… shopping… and she knew exactly who would be the best thing to cheer her up. Taking a fur off the bed she moved to the main room, glancing at the door she yelled **"Broooownieeeee!"**

Hearing the ooman yell for him with that nonsense name she gave him, he was relieved she was finally willing to see someone. Even the Elder was beginning to get worried something was wrong with her. Opening the door, he let himself in, watching her move toward him with a grin he was starting to recognize and fear, it never boded anything good as far as he was concerned **"You are taking me shopping big guy"** tilting his head to the side he questioned **"What is this shopping?" **moving out the door Cat waited for him to step out before closing it, explaining **"I need to see someone who works with metal and someone who has fabric. On Earth humans exchange these provided goods with something that has value, in our case money as a currency of trade"**

Clicking he said **"I see. We trade for what we need with what others need. Since you have nothing of worth, the Elder has decreed he will trade for you if you should need anything."** Nodding, Cat was grateful; she would thank the Elder later for his kindness. She didn't feel uncomfortable or annoyed that the Elder would do such a thing, knowing it was necessary. Her pride would take a back seat until she could trade for herself. Smiling excitedly she grabbed his arm **"Okay then, let's go."**

Stepping off the platform that worked as an elevator, going up and down floors she noticed they were somewhere near the bottom of the ship. Opening the door for her, she entered what looked like a blacksmiths chamber. Yautjas were working with metals everywhere and there were a lot of them, making what looked like armor, huge metal plates, furniture, weapons,… Some stopped what they were doing and stared at her, others ignored her and did their tasks. Turning her head to the right she saw an older Yautja approach them, he was huge, bigger than any she'd ever seen, guessing she thought he was about ten ft. if not more. Smiling she stepped forward, extending her hand **"Hello. I'm Cat"** the chief smith was surprised she wasn't intimidated by him, most usually were because of his size, looking down at her outstretched hand he didn't know what to do with it, he instead turned to Ek'tan **"What do you want?" **

Not liking being ignored she stepped right up to him, taking his right hand into hers she pumped it up and down grinning widely **"Hello" **Startled the huge predator snatched his hand back almost taking her with him, looking down at her he rumbled **"What do you want ooman?" **satisfied Cat asked for something to write with **"Telling you could be a little confusing so I'd prefer to draw it, if you don't mind?" **looking at her strangely for a second he then left, returning after a minute with a giant plate of metal and what she could only describe as an small oval stick. Giving the stick to her, he leaned the plate against the wall and motioned for her to do her thing.

Confused she didn't know what to do with it, looking at both Yautjas with a perplexed expression. Ek'tan took pity on her and showed her how it worked; taking the stick from her hands, he pointed it at the plate carving a few symbols into it. Realizing that it was a laser-pen Cat jumped up and down excitedly **"Genius! That's how you carve all those symbols into the walls!"** taking it from him she wrote her name a few times into the plate to get a feeling for it. Satisfied when the letters didn't look wobbly anymore she drew a simple comb, a few different sized sewing needles, a hairclip, two pairs of hair sticks and a small knife, all from different perspectives. Stepping away she looked at the smith **"Can you do it?"** noticing a few other Yautjas have joined them. Taking the plate with him the smith grunted. Turning to Ek'tan she asked **"How long do you think this will take?"** Glancing at her, he moved to a table that was on the other side of the huge chamber. Following him she was surprised when one of her items was already waiting for her there. Picking up the small needles **"They're perfect!"** After another few minutes the smith carried the rest of her items over. Looking each one over she saw her name engraved into each item. Moving behind the table to where the smith was standing she looked up whispering **"Thank you, they're all very beautiful" **The Yautja was shocked when she threw her arms around him and squeezed. Looking over at Ek'tan he clicked **"What is she doing?" **chuckling the hunter said **"I believe it is called a hug, it is an ooman thing" **letting him go she cleared her throat **"I didn't mean to offend you. I am just very grateful" **giving her a slight nod the smith returned to his duties and she with Ek'tan went in search of the fabric maker.

Reaching another level higher up, they entered the fabric makers rooms. Looking around Cat could see all kinds of fabrics everywhere, on the floor, on tables, chairs, hanging from the ceiling, all in a myriad of colors and textures. After a few moments a female Yautja with a familiar coloring approached them **"Yes?"** spotting the ooman she stopped in front of her clicking **"So you are the ooman everyone is talking about. What do you seek little one?" **liking the female instantly Cat told her **"I'm looking for some light, breathable fabrics; I wish to make clothes for myself and a few long strips to add color to my rooms" **thrilling the large female moved aside **"I understand. The rooms can be a bit lacking. Come, pick out what you like little one" **smiling Cat moved around glancing at and feeling the fabrics **"Please, call me Cat" **leaving Ek'tan to entertain himself by the door. Clicking the female followed her **"Then you must call me Azira'ah, my brother speaks fondly of you."** Turning the large female she asked **"Who is your brother?"** taking a fabric and showing it to Cat she clicked dryly **"Tix'ver. He couldn't stop prattling about your story when he returned. I think I've heard it five times already" **laughing Cat nodded **"Yes I remember him quite vividly"** taking the fabrics she picked out she plied them on Ek'tan to carry them for her. Turning back to the female she said **"Thank you for the lovely fabrics Azira'ah. Please come see me when you have time. I would love to get to know you better"** when the female agreed and they said their goodbyes, the hunter and ooman left.

After pestering Ek'tan to take a longer route to her rooms she took her fill in looking at everything around her and the Yautjas they met on their way. She did notice they weren't as hostile towards her as they were before, but they weren't exactly friendly either. They usually just looked at her and moved on, only a few nodded in greeting when she waved and said hi. Rounding a corner she stopped in her tracks in astonishment. In front of her was an open doorway leading to a huge domed chamber. Hearing Ek'tan call for her she said **"Take the things to my rooms please. I'm going to stay here for a while."** Moving back to her, he clicked **"I cannot leave you here ooman"** smiling Cat stepped inside **"Don't worry about it. I promise to wait for you here, nothing will happen" **sighing he relented **"Very well, but stay put. I'll be back shortly"**

She didn't even hear him leave. Looking around she was mesmerized _"I think I've died and gone to heaven"_ The domed hall was a garden with grass on each side of the paths, a shallow pool in the middle with what looked like fish in it, plants and trees growing all around, framed by the stars above. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Noticing steps to her left she followed them up to a bridge that spanned the whole hall. Stopping at the center of it, she leaned on the rail observing the wonderful sight. Right now she was calmer then ever and pleased by the decisions she made that lead to this moment in time whispering **"no regrets"**

Turning around she leaned her back on the rail looking up at the stars, she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice when the railing suddenly gave way. Falling back she screamed, turning and grabbed the end of the railing behind herself swinging from the bridge over the pool! When the motion stopped she hung there suspended, glancing at the bridge she saw a shimmer of movement on it **"Who are you!"** when the shimmer moved away she screamed at it **"Help me! You can't leave me here!"** not seeing it anymore she looked down gulping in terror **"Oh no! It's so high!" **closing her eyes she screamed with all her might **"HELP! SOMEBODY!" **feeling her grip slide a little she thought panicking _"somebody better move their ass, I don't think I can hold on much longer"_


	15. Chapter 15 Protection

**Chapter 15: Protection**

**

* * *

**

Selt'ox entered the medical bay looking for his friend. Entering the lab portion he clicked **"She seems alright now. I've heard from Azira'ah that she visited her for fabrics"** Storing the rest of the samples he was working on, Mir'en moved to the Elders side **"Have you found out anything about it? Why she refused to see anyone?"** on their way to her quarters he answered **"No. I have yet to speak to her. Ke'varde and Ek'tan will say nothing on the subject. But I sense something happened between them, I just don't know what precisely."** Nodding the healer clicked **"Leave it for now. If she wishes she will approach you in her time"**

Opening her door they were surprised to see Ek'tan coming out of her sleeping quarters. Mir'en asked curiously **"What are you doing here young one? Where is Cat?" **Hoping he wasn't in trouble the hunter moved to stand in front of them **"She is in the Green Hall. She wanted to be alone for the moment. I delivered her goods to her quarters." **

Giving him a slight nod the Elder clicked **"We will fetch her, you may go train young one, send Ke'varde to replace you here in an hour" **Bowing in respect Ek'tan nodded **"As you wish Elder"** Following his seniors out he left for the training areas.

Nearing the Green hall Mir'en turned to Selt'ox tilting his head **"Did you hear anything?" **Frowning the Elder tilted his own head focusing and listening intently **"No, th…"** stopping mid sentence his eyes widened **"It's her!" **Both of them breaking into a run they entered the Green Hall searching for any sign of her, glancing up to the bridge Mir'en grabbed the Elders attention pointing up **"There! Get her!" **Seeing Cat hanging by a part of the railing the Elder ran up the bridge.

_"Voices! Thank god!"_ Cat was relieved someone found her. Watching the Elder run up to her she tightened her failing grip, yelling **"Hurry! I can't hang on!"** Reaching her position he dove to the edge extending his hand **"Come on Catherine! REACH"** watching his hand she let go with one of hers swiping for his, missing she shrieked when she slid grabbing the rail with both hands **"I can't! You're too far!"** hearing the rail groan she frantically searched for a solution, glancing down she saw Mir'en below herself talking to his comm. _"too late for reinforcements"_ The Yautja were strong but she didn't think he could catch her safely from more then 60ft up. Glancing to her right she saw the edge of the pool and a tree beside it. _"please"_ Hearing another deafening creak she yelled **"Swing me!"** Confused Selt'ex growled **"Where?"** Turning her head she nodded to the tree **"When it brakes, grab it and swing me!" **Shaking his head he growled** "It's too dangerous!" **Before she could say anything more the railing broke off. Grabbing its end before it could fall out of his reach the Elder roared swinging it with all his might. Releasing the rail she screamed, hoping the arc would be enough.

The two Yautja watched with bated breath as she reached the branches, braking through them, her descent slowing a fraction as she fell through, clawing and trying to get a grip. Seeing her slam into the trunk and roll into the pool, they didn't move for a second, which seemed like an eternity, watching red spread through the water around her motionless body. Both moved at the same time, Mir'en jumped into the pool holding her head up and checking her vitals, the Elder joined him a few seconds later clicking frantically **"Is she alive? Mir'en, tell me!"** not even sparing him a glance the healer clicked back quietly **"Yes but she's hurt badly. I need to get her to the medical bay." **he didn't want to move her in case her spine was crushed, but he didn't have any choice, there was much blood lost already. Noticing footsteps pound behind them, he knew his medical team ran in. Picking her up carefully, he moved to the stretcher placing her down gently, brushing her hair back. Straightening he growled orders **"Move quickly and carefully. I want complete pressure on even the slightest cut. Give her fluids with immune-boosters and have the surgical bay ready, with pain relievers."** Following them out he almost stopped in his tracks when he heard the pained howling roar behind him, glaring in determination he kept moving _"I couldn't save her, but I will save Cat"_

_

* * *

_

Watching Ke'varde spar with an unblood, Ek'tan snickered each time the pup missed an obvious opening or didn't protect his vulnerable spots. Seeing Ke'varde swipe his legs with a training spear he shook his head as the pup went down. Moving off the training podium Ke'varde stepped in front of him pushing his shoulder, thrilling with laughter Ek'tan pushed him back, both moving to the podium and each taking a training spear.

In their fighting stances they circled each other. Ek'tan made the first move swinging his staff in an arc above his head aiming for Ke'vrdes sides bellow the ribs. Blocking, the staffs made a clang as they hit repeatedly in different moves. Feigning to the right Ke'vrde leaned to the left taking the opportunity when the young one left his side open for a moment, jabbing him with the staff, taunting **"You are as bad as the unbloods"** thrilling Ek'tan didn't give him time to move back, he charged directly planting the staff between his legs and dove with it to the side. Thrown to the grown Ke'vrde jumped up quickly turning as the other hunter rolled to his feet. They were about to both charge at the same time when Tix'ver ran in, clicking hurriedly **"Honored Warriors the ooman is in the medical bay. The Elder orders your presence there at once!"**

Jumping down the platform, both hunters raced to the medical bay as fast as they could. Reaching the doors they stopped for a worried second and then walked in, faced with the Elder covered in red blood. Growling and nervous Ke'varde stepped forward **"What happened? Where is she?"** turning to him the Elder clicked quietly **"Mir'en is personally taking care of her. As for how it happened; it wasn't an accident, the railing was cut beside her with a heat knife." **Pacing Ek'tan clicked **"I looked around before leaving her there, there was no one!" **roaring Ke'varde grabbed the young one by the neck hoisting him up** "If she dies pup, I will have your scull on my spear!" **Ek'tan didn't even fight him, he was feeling guilty enough as it is.

The Elder was about to stop them when the doors in front of them opened and Mi'ren came out, clicking tiredly but with joy **"She will be fine. It wasn't as bad as I feared. She has many lacerations and bruises as expected and thankfully her spine is intact, but she did break her right leg and re-broke her healed ribs. You can go see her if you wish"**

Dropping Ek'tan, Ke'varde wanted to rush in, instead he waited impatiently for the Elder to go first, followed by the healer. Seeing her in the same position as she was when he first saw her made Selt'ox realize how much he'd grown fond of the little trouble maker, taking her small hand into his much larger one he clicked **"I want the one who did this found and brought to me."** All three hunters nodded gravely. Noticing Mir'en leave the Elder did the same, giving him the signal that they needed to speak privately.

The hunters who stayed, barely looked at anything else but her, paying attention to every twitch or shift. Moving over to her Ke'varde started purring, stroking her hair lightly with his claws _"You will be fine my little one"_ seeing her relax more, Ek'tan joined in, clicking in between **"I would never have left her if I had known" **sighing Ke'varde nodded whispering **"I know young one"**

**

* * *

**

Hearing buzzing in her head, she groaned whispering **"Get the door" **focusing on it she could identify the sound after a few minutes as purring, giving another groan she mumbled **"Feed the cats"** Confused Ke'varde watched her wake up questioning **"Why does she want to eat the door?"** wide eyed Ek'tan clicked **"Perhaps she broke her head in the impact as well" **When the purring intensified and the pain started to invade her consciousness she kept mumbling "**morphine, vicodin, hell I'd settle for aspirin… vodka even" **her memory starting to return about the domed room, she seriously considered doing something dramatic, like jumping up in shock, instead she snorted _"yeah right, only in horror flicks"_

Blinking her eyes open she focused on two pairs of eyes and mandibles, trying for a smile **"Hey guys" **thrilling happily Ek'tan grabbed her fingers **"How are you feeling?"** frowning she winced **"Like I've just been assimilated by the Borg and ejected from the rear end of the cube" **confused both hunters questioned **"Who? Are you sure you are alright?" **chuckling she shook her head and regretted the action immediately** "Never mind. I take it you didn't find the one who did this to me yet?" **

Getting serious Ek'tan moved away, leaving to stand in front of her door. Watching him go Cat questioned **"What's up with him?"** grunting Ke'varde took her hand into his **"He is feeling guilty and angry" **rolling her eyes, she asked sweetly **"Could you please bring him back in and stay out there for a few minutes"** giving her a suspicious nod he did as she asked.

Watching the younger hunter enter she noticed he was avoiding her eyes **"Why won't you look at me?" **not getting any response she curled her index finger at him **"Come here" **Moving to step beside her medical table, he couldn't look her in the eyes **"What do you want Cat?"** hiding her smile she motioned with her finger again **"Closer"** leaning over her he gave her a quizzical look. Smiling she whispered again **"A little bit more"** when he obliged she hooked her index finger over a tusk and yanked his face down to hers, with the other hand grabbing a dread. Surprised he tried moving away **"What the pauk are..!"** cutting him off she hissed **"Listen carefully Brownie" **now that she got his attention, she took a lighter more sympathetic tone **"I know you feel responsible for what happened, but you're not"** narrowing her eyes when he tried pulling away again she gave his dread a very hard tug. **"Focus puppy! Since you won't listen to nice words I'll make it simple. Stop it or I will!" **giving him another tug for effect. **"Now tell me the answer to what I asked before" **Feeling her let him go, he straightened rubbing his mandible and dreads, clicking **"Nothing was found except that the railing was cut with a heat knife"**

Frowning, she asked **"Does everyone have one?"** shaking his head he replied **"No, mostly they are issued to the metal workers, but you can trade for one" **Thinking for a moment "_That's really interesting…"_ and getting that glint in her green eyes she smiled mischievously **"Brownie dear, I need a favor" **Hearing that tone and seeing that smile he started moving backwards to the door.** "NO! No ooman!" **making a puppy face with the big round eyes and trembling lip she whined **"Pleaseee! Please Ek'tan" **he knew it was wrong, he knew he would regret it later _"I should have learned by now" _sighing in defeat he clicked **"What do you need?"**

Grinning she whispered "**Do you always have your camouflage on?"** when he gave a slight nod she continued **"First we need to get rid of Ke'varde…I'll send him to hang the strips of cloth around my rooms and to bring me some food later… that should occupy him for a few hours. You ask one of the pups to distract the Elder, trust me a vent will do the trick"** she winked at the last part. Crinkling her brow she hesitated **"As for Mir'en…do you know anyone who could fake an emergency?"** thinking for a moment he finally nodded with much reluctance. **"What is this all for?" **

Tilting her head to the side she whispered **"You and I both know none of those three will let me go anywhere for a week, but I need to see the dome room as soon as possible" **Confused he clicked **"Why?" **distractedly she whispered **"I'm not sure, but there's something…"**

**

* * *

**

"**Who do you think attacked her Selt'ox?" **Mir'en clicked offering him a drink in his quarters. Accepting the glass of C'ntlip the Elder answered **"I don't know and I don't like it. It reminds me too much of the past Mir'en" **Startled the healer cklicked **"What are the odds of history repeating itself?" **

Taking another sip The Elder remained thoughtful for a moment, **"Too many it seems"** The healer continued **"There are whispers starting, about you and the ooman, questioning your role in her life."** Chuckling, Selt'ox chided **"Since when do you pay heed to gossip old friend" **Huffing the old healer clicked **"I do not. But I have to say I am curios myself. What role does she keep in your life?" **glaring at him Selt'ox growled **"Don't be difficult, she is my daughter as much as she is yours"** bowing his head the healer clicked **"Forgive me. Do you think we should tell her about our ties?" **tilting his head to the side the Elder whispered **"Perhaps…" **

Hearing a beep he turned on his comm.** "What is it?" **the warrior on the other side clicked **"Elder there is a disturbance in the air circulator on level 5, sector 9" **Surprised, Selt'ox disconnected and summoned Ek'tan **"Where is the ooman?" **he was relieved when he heard **"In the medical bay. I am with her currently Elder" **growling **"Good. Stay with her" **Confused he summoned the other warrior **"I will be up shortly, start assembling a search team" **he was turning to say something to his friend, when Mir'en received his own beep. **"Chief Healer there is an emergency on level 14, sector 1, you are needed"** clicking the healer asked "**I'm on my way, what is the emergency?"** the voice on the other side clicked **"It seems a pup swallowed a piece of metal"** shaking his head the healer followed out his leader who clicked **"Do you think there's anything odd about this Mir'en?" **chuckling the healer thrilled **"I always find it odd when someone eats metal"** joining him in his mirth the Elder shrugged _"It's probably nothing"_


	16. Chapter 16 Puzzles

**Chapter 16: Puzzles**

**

* * *

**

That day Ek'tan carried her to the Green Hall as they called it. It took her more than two hours of being moved around by him before she found what she was looking for. She was grateful her distractions worked. Finding a small item on the other end of the bridge she took it with her, hiding it in the palm of her hand. Now, almost a week later she pulled it out of her pouch examining the tiny threads for the umpteenth time. She knew they were from Azira'ahs chamber, more precisely from one of the fabrics, that and the fact the one who orchestrated her accident used a tool from the metal workers told her one thing **"Someone was following me" **

Finally being a little healed she could move about on her own again, without help of her bodyguards, who since that day hounded her every step and drove her insane. Pacing the room to stretch her sore body she contemplated everything. Knowing the basics of the Yautja code there was little chance the assailant was just a pup or normal member. She didn't think many would be willing to cross the Elder and turn badblood. The fact that the attack was so deliberate, focused and most importantly covert, she was looking for someone higher on the food chain **"The question is, how high exactly?"**

An image of Lo'qe presented itself in her mind **"It makes sense, his little attack in the eating hall was probably planned" **but was the purpose to kill her there or just to test her out? "**No, that dumb rock wouldn't know how to plan something like this"** if he was on the bridge be wouldn't have made it look like an accident, he'd have just killed her, plain and simple according to the rumors, besides the rippling figure she saw wasn't as built as he was **"So who?"** Sighing, she plopped down on the bed again and continued sewing her clothes. They weren't much but they would serve their purpose, if you ignored the crooked stitches and asymmetrical lengths here and there. Pricking her finger for the hundredth time she stuck it in her mouth cursing **"Damnation!"** exasperated _"Why didn't I pay attention when mom was making my outfits when I was a kid?"_

A knock on the door made her lean back to observe who entered. Seeing Azira'ah walk in, she waved her over **"In here Zi"** They had become good friends over the past few days, the large female was a very gentle being, she seemed to stand out among a society that praised violence. Entering her bedroom the female clicked **"I brought what you asked for Cat" **placing the objects on the bed. Her sewing forgotten Cat scrambled to examine her new gear; a whip, armor plates, s small shuriken and camouflage. Grinning she hugged her friend **"Excellent! Thank you Zi! They're all exactly what I wanted"** Sitting down beside her Azira'ah asked **"Why do you need all this? As far as I know you're not a warrior" **

Contemplating for a moment Cat decided to trust her **"No, I'm not a warrior but I am going hunting. I need to be prepared in case something happens again"** surprised the Yautja clicked **"You are going after the one who hurt you? Do you think it is wise? You are so…" **noticing her hesitation Cat supplied dryly **"Small? Frail? Vulnerable? Inexperienced? Human?..." **completely serious the female blurted **"Yes!"** smiling wryly Cat joked **"Gee, your support and confidence is overwhelming Zi"** when the female started frowning in confusion Cat started laughing _"I forget sarcasm is lost on Yautjas"_ out loud she said **"Trust me on this; I can hold my own and I'll be cautious, okay?"** getting a reluctant nod she bounced on the bed **"So what are we doing today? I'd really like to get out of this room"**

Thinking for a second Azira'ah thrilled **"Are you hungry? We could go to the cooking hall" **nodding excitedly at first Cat lost her enthusiasm after a moment **"We have a problem though. My paranoid bodyguards won't let me go anywhere." **Rolling her eyes, she muttered **"You know they still check the pool in the bathroom for intruders! Like I wouldn't notice an 8ft Yautja trying to breathe under water" **shaking her head, she looked down and exclaimed with a huge grin **"That's it! I know how I'm sneaking out!"**

**

* * *

**

Ek'tan and an unblood stood outside the oomans door dutifully and vigilantly guarding her. Since her attack there were no incidents, mostly because the ooman was confined in her quarters until she healed completely. Though she did leave them in the past two days to eat one meal in the eating hall, she was always sandwiched between Ke'varde , Ek'tan and lead by the Elder. They were taking no chances.

The swoosh of the door behind him alerted of the females departure. Turning his head to look at her, he clicked **"How was your visit Azira'ah?"** giving a slight purr at her name. Wearing her camouflage and standing behind her large female friend, Cat almost lost it then and there, wearing a huge grin _"Oh my lord! He likes her!"_ The large female answered **"It was nice…Ek'tan"** also purring at his name, moving a step closer to him she clicked **"The ooman asked me to let you know she will be resting, she does not wish to be disturbed… honored warrior"** glancing at the pup on the other side of the doorway. Getting the hint Ek'tan growled to him **"Return in ten minutes"** puffing his chest out and purring to Azira'ah **"You wish to see my trophies female?"** hearing that part Cat almost didn't care if she was discovered, it would have been worth it! _"Oh this is priceless!" _Clamping both hands over her mouth, her whole body shook and her throat hurt from keeping quiet. Moving silently, as the Yautja female purred loudly **"Perhaps I would hunter. You do seem accomplished enough, I have heard of your grand hunts"** it was Cats time to leave unnoticed, quickly walking away on her toes she rounded the corner as fast as she could, letting go of the breath she was holding _"Made it"_ standing there motionless so she wouldn't ripple.

When Azira'ah walked past her, Cat followed right behind, sticking close to the wall. Reaching the elevator platform, they went down and then continued their way to the kitchens. Stepping into them, Cat uncloaked knowing she would be noticed here regardless of the camouflage, there were simply too many Yautjas around to be fooled, so she didn't even bother. Smelling the air, her stomach rumbled, taking Azira'ahs hand she tugged her along. **"Common let's get something to eat!"**

**

* * *

**

"**How could she have survived it! I told you to take care of it! How can you both be so incompetent!"** though this was said quietly the other two camouflaged occupants could have sworn there was venom in the computerized voice. The enclosed space they were in was an empty room in the far end of the Clan ship, rarely used at all.

The second camouflaged occupant's wrist computer said **"I have done my part in the eating hall! I will not be doing any more. You both know I am suspected of this scheme you concocted in the Green Hall and I will not risk my reputation for you any further!"**

The third occupant moved behind the second one and extended a wrist blade grabbing him and leaning the blades to his neck its computer saying **"What reputation pup? You are already considered a badblood among some and if you think you are getting out of this that easily someone will conveniently find the video feeds that were supposedly damaged"** though the assailed one growled, he wisely remained motionless, he preferred to keep his head

The first one was getting annoyed and impatient **"Release him. He knows his duty to me."** Pacing around them he continued **"I will give you another chance to kill her. This time I expect results or you will feel the consequences of your failure"**

Released, the second one sighed agreeing, though reluctantly. The third asked **"And this time?"** thinking for a moment the first one answered **"The same. Shadow her and if there is an opportunity, finish her permanently. And I hope for your sake you don't have doubts as well?"**

The third one was arrogant in the extreme, deluded by self importance **"Of course not. I will not have Ke'varde risked by that ooman filth! If he will not heed my teachings then I will take care of it for him"**

Hearing a grunt from their leader they were dismissed **"Leave me, you know what to do."** As his accomplices shuffled out and left him in darkness, the leader couldn't help but think _"Though you are like her in some aspects, you are more troublesome then she was ooman, but as the first time, not even your luck can hold out over my determination to end your line"_thrilling evilly he also left to continue his duties.

* * *

Standing outside the oomans quarters the Elder knocked for the third time, this time adding a low growl **"Open, I have come to escort you to the Eating Hall"** still not getting any response he entered. Not seeing her anywhere he roared **"Where the Pauk is she!"** turning on his heal and exiting to the hallway growling at Ek'tan **"When did she leave?"** Since her rooms were pristine and there was no sign of a struggle, the logical explanation was that she left on her own.

Wide eyed and surprised the hunter clicked **"But she didn't! The only one who went in and then left was Azira'ah"** Even Ke'varde was surprised, not to mention worried. **"Where could she be?"** Clicking in thought the Elder punched in a code on his wrist computer, when a holo-map of the ship popped up he growled **"Open feed level 10, sector 5, last 6 hours, high speed"** watching the video he saw when the female entered and then exited, stopping to talk with Ek'tan **"Stop. Zoom. Slow speed." **Watching intently he almost missed it **"Stop" **glaring at the almost invisible shimmer he growled **"When I find her I am going to chain her in a box!" **to his computer he clicked **"Female. Route. Destination" **seeing Azira'ah enter the kitchen area and stay there he marched down the hallway to the elevator platform, followed by Ke'varde and Ek'tan.

* * *

Though the kitchen staff was a little reluctant they warmed up to her slightly as she praised their food and ate three full platters with Azira'ahs help, moaning contentedly she chuckled **"Oh that was amazing! I'm so full I can barely move! Thank you so much!"** the staff preened slightly at her praises becoming more relaxed around her and continuing with their duties. Observing her friend through her lashes from across the table, Cat tried for nonchalance and failed miserably as her voice cracked with suppressed laughter **"So you seem to enjoy Brownies company Zi"**

Thrilling Azira'ah said **"I was wondering how long it would take you to mention this. I'm surprised you lasted almost two hours!"** folding her hands on the table and leaning forward she clicked **"To be honest I am interested, but I am not sure as of yet. He seems a little young. I am almost a century older then he is and I want good, strong pups" **

Sighing, Cat thought with an ironic smile _"I can't believe I'm going to say this, my medication must have worn off"_ catching Azira'ahs eyes she turned serious **"If you want him all I can say is that he is worthy Zi and I mean it. He is a great hunter and if you ask me any pups he will father will be strong, capable, honest, protective, caring and great warriors just by being his and hopefully yours" **nodding the large female clicked **"Thank you my friend"** laughing she continued **"I imagine that was painful"** joining in her laughter Cat said **"Excruciating. But worth it I think" **winking at the last part.

The chief Cook moved closer to them thrilling **"You must try something ooman"** pulling out a glass and what looked like a huge bottle **"This is C'ntlip, it is a beverage of choice for Yautjas when celebrating a great hunt. As I hear you have yet to celebrate your success. Each Clan brews their own and each is slightly different, ours is the best of course"** as he said that he filled her glass and slid it to her across the table.

Picking it up and smelling it, it didn't have any scent and it was pure as water though a little thicker, grinning she said **"Since this is for celebrations, I insist you sir and Zi join me" **grunting he filled two more glasses, passing one to Azira'ah. Satisfied Cat raised her glass **"To new friends and good food"** nodding to her companions, she took a sip at first and liked it instantly, it was sweet and tangy, though it did leave a burning sensation down her throat, she coughed a little, clearing it **"It's delicious"** giving a smile and kept drinking.

After the first glass she was giggling at everything, after the second she was swaying, and half way through the third she didn't really notice anything anymore. Trying to get up she glared at her glass muttering **"Do you think it's half empty or half full? A metaphor to my life perhaps?" **Succeeding to stand, she wobbled over to Azira'ah throwing an arm around her, whispering conspiratorially **"You know that stuff is moonshine right? I mean I did not… not have any idea."** Frowning she said **"Wait that didn't sound right. What are we talking about again?" **the large female opened her moth to tell her something important **"Cat I think you…"** when she was cut off by Cat **"If you're fluorescent on the inside right, I wonder if you'd glow in the dark if you swallowed a UV light."** Waving her hand dismissively she turned to the doors only to stop and lean back on the table crossing her arms over her chest **"Hi darlings"** grinning like an idiot at three very disgruntled Yautjas.


	17. Chapter 17 Indulgences

**Chapter 17: Indulgences**

**

* * *

**

Even though she was dizzy, seeing double and couldn't think straight, she did know when the fat lady sang and boy was she singing. Trying for an innocent expression Cat whispered **"Something tells me I'm in trouble" **

All three predators were astonished at her state. Ek'tan whispered incredulously **"Is she drunk?"** Ke'varde whispered back just as surprised **"I think so. How much do you think she drank?"** At that Azira'ah spoke up **"Two and a half glasses" **both hunters looked at her as if she just made that up, Ek'tan stating **"She can't be drunk by such a small quantity!" **smacking him on the back of the head Ke'varde clicked **"She is ooman, so obviously she can and she is"**

Moving to stand in front of Cat, the Elder growled and motioned to Ke'varde to step forward **"You will be taken to your quarters and after your rest we will have a lengthy conversation ooman"**

Taking a moment to process the words Cat blurted out **"No!" **dropping down to her hands and knees before anyone could react she crawled under the table and stood up on the other side. **"I don't wanna go to my room and you can't make me!"** sticking her tongue out at the Elder and Ke'varde.

None of them knew how to react to that statement. After a minute Selt'ox levered his hands on the table, leaning forward and growled **"I can make you, so do not disobey me ooman!"** Sighing she pouted **"So now I'm just a human again? That really bites gramps" **eyeing the rest of her drink she reached for it only to have her hand grabbed by the Elder.

Narrowing his eyes at her as she glanced up, he tugged her to himself across the tabletop knocking the glass over and lifting her up into his arms in one quick motion. Grinning up at him she squealed **"Oh that was fun! Do it again!"** clapping her hands together. Rolling his eyes, the Elder turned and dumped her in Ke'vardes arms **"Take her and stay with her until she is sober, I will not tolerate any more foolishness this day"** glaring at all of them to get his point across before leaving.

Glancing over Ke'vardes shoulder as the Elder left Cat whispered **"I think gramps could use a drink" **hearing a snicker behind herself she leaned back looking upside down at Ek'tan "**Brownieeeeeeee!" **giggling she imitated **"W-would you like to see my trophy c-c-collection!"** howling with laughter and clutching her sides. Confused Ke'varde cliked **"What is she babbling about?"** looking at his fellow hunter, as Cat started singing **"Brownie and Zi, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S –mph-mmh-phen-hee" **before she could finish Ek'tan slapped his hand over her mouth, glaring at her and growling **"If you don't take her away right now I will skin her!" **

Though he wanted to know what that was about, he saw his friend was serious. Giving him a nod he turned and left with Cat who was waving at Azira'ah, still laughing. Settling into his arms she felt slightly nauseous from his swaying walk **"Uhh a little less strut stud or I'm losing my lunch"** Alarmed he stopped for a moment, glancing down at her lightly green complexion, clicking **"Breathe deeply, it will pass" **as her color improved he moved forward again, though they still had to stop twice before they reached her quarters. Entering her quarters he moved to her sleeping chamber and deposited her on the bed. Glancing up at him Cat mumbled **"Why are you so nice to me all the time. It makes me confused" **He really didn't want to ask, but his curiosity wouldn't leave him **"Why does it confuse you?"**

Plopping back on the bed, her legs hanging over the edge she glared at the rotating ceiling **"Because you say one thing and then you look at me in a… different way or say something that makes me think you care even though you said you didn't"** Sighing, he admitted quietly **"I do care Cat. I'm just not sure it is wise to do so"** turning away he clicked **"I will be right back"** moving to the bathing chamber he found a cloth and ran cold water over it, taking a moment _"C'jit! I shouldn't have said anything"_ returning to her room, he stopped in his tracks in the doorway.

As he left Cat bolted upright, his words registering in her inebriated brain "_Oh my god he cares!"_ Feeling happy she jumped off the bed, swaying slightly on her feet doing a little jig, mumbling quietly to herself **"I knew it! He lied to me before!"** freezing, she frowned and then glared, hissing **"That green bastard lied to me before!" **

Getting an idea she, smiled her mischievous grin _"payback time"_ Turning her back to the bathroom door she hummed the melody of Joe Cockers -you can leave your hat on and started swaying to it. Since she was drunk and bold because of it, she wasn't feeling at all self-conscious. Reaching behind herself she first untied the strings of her top on her back and then behind her neck. Taking it in her fingers she flung it on the bed, glancing to the doorway behind herself, smirking as she saw him standing there. Still moving her hips she untied her skirt at her hip, spreading it and slowly moved it up her back and then dropped it to the floor turning around.

Naked she moved to the doorway brushing her body against his side, patting his arm she glared at him through half lidded eyes, whispering **"I'm taking a shower and then I'm going to bed" **stopping behind him she turned her head** "You can sleep on the floor in the main room, night" **with that she closed the door in his shocked face.

Snapping out of his trance he glared at the door, giving a low growl **"You are playing a dangerous game little one"** hearing slight laughter he shook his head. If he were any other Yautja he would have broken down the door. Moving to the front chamber he couldn't help but purr _"Next time my little minx. I am done with denials"_

_

* * *

_

Concluding the council meeting Selt'ox watched his seniors leave. Turning to his holo-maps he noticed one senior standing by the door **"The meeting is over Ho'ke" **Said senior moved forward a few steps clicking **"I wish to speak with you"** sighing the Elder had a pretty good idea what this was about **"Speak"**

Moving back to his seat at the council table he clicked **"I know you assigned my son to be the oomans protector, but I still wish you to reconsider Selt'ox"** as he said ooman it was with barely veiled distain, though the Elder gave him credit for trying to hide it, he wasn't very good at it though. **"I cannot. She trusts him and feels comfortable in his presence. But that is not all that is bothering you, is it Ho'ke?" **giving the senior a knowing look. Though the senior was on a hunt when Cat first arrived he got the news of her addition to the Clan and returned promptly. Keeping his growl in check the senior looked around the room for a moment to calm himself before clicking **"Then at least give me your word that you will not condone a union between them." **

Smirking the Elder clicked **"So now we come to the heart of the matter" **leaning back in his seat he considered what to say for a moment before clicking **"That is their choice Ho'ke. I refuse to meddle in their decisions. If they wish to mate or even become lifemates, I will support them both"**

Jumping up from his chair the senior growled **"But I will not! I cannot imagine my line being tainted with the blood of those filthy beings! I refuse it! YOU MUST SEE REASON!"** roaring the last part and slaming his fist on the table, denting it slightly.

Angry the Elder stood to his full powerful height growling menacingly **"Do not forget your place again! I will not have you roaring at or ordering me! I AM THE ELDER AND YOUR INSOLENCE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED AGAIN!" **glaring at him for a moment. Sighing he continued, clicking **"I understand your reason but I do not share it. The death of your firstborn and his loss against the oomans is regrettable, but Ke'varde will make his own choices. He will choose his path and you will not interfere. **

Displeased the senior bowed and left. Watching him go the Elder already had suspicions of him. He just hoped he was wrong in this case, but it was unlikely. He would have to keep an eye on him. Ho'kes hatred of oomans ran too deep for too long.

* * *

Waking up Cat groaned, she had the headache of a lifetime. Opening her eyes, she shut them immediately **"Oh this is just wrong" **crawling out of bed was an accomplishment in its own right. As soon as she stood up she popped her eyes open wide and clamped a hand over her mouth running for the bathroom.

Hearing a commotion Ke'varde walked into her sleeping chamber just in time to catch a glimpse of her as she charged into the bathing chamber, hearing her violent retching, he couldn't help but cringe at the sound. He did feel a tiny bit sorry for her. Moving to the doorway he saw her holding her hair away from her face, her elbows on the bowl and her head almost completely in it. Since the bowl was high she had a little trouble balancing.

Hearing her throw up again he moved in, sat himself behind her on the floor and scooted forward so she was leaning against him. With his other hand he rubbed her back, giving a soothing purr, hearing a mumbled **"thanks"** before she hurled again, making him cringe… again.

Finally her stomach empty Cat leaned back against him, sliding down until she too was seated **"Remind me never to drink that stuff again. It just isn't worth it"** hearing him chuckle she elbowed him in the wall of his abs, regretting the motion when her stomach lurched slightly and he only laughed harder, moaning miserably **"Sometimes I really wish I could hurt you"** leaning her head on his shoulder she smiled **"Thank's for being here Stripes" **grunting he picked her up, getting up himself and walked straight into the bathroom pool thrilling playfully when she squealed **"Ke'varde! I'm still dressed!"** looking down at her soaked nightgown and then at him she laughed **"And so are you!"**

Purring at her he said **"We could remedy that"** tugging at the straps of her shoulders. Laughing she slapped his hands lightly **"Eager aren't you! I thought you'd still be angry at me for last night" **Pretending to think on it he thrilled **"No, I am not" **Getting serious he caught her eyes with his and clicked **"Do you wish me as your mate Cat?" **Leaning back she asked **"Just mate or lifemate Ke'varde?"** she was surprised when he didn't even hesitate **"Lifemate" **

Gaping like a fish at him for a moment she then smiled **"Are you sure about this? Because it won't be easy getting rid of me if you change your mind"** leaning his head against hers he clicked **"I am sure. I do not want to be rid of you at all Cat"** Throwing her arms around his neck she whispered **"Yes, I want you as my lifemate too Stripes" **pressing close to him she kissed him all around his face laughing excitedly in between. Purring, he held her close moving his hands up and down her back, savoring the moment.

Releasing him she moved back a little smiling widely, reaching for the straps on her shoulders tugging them down. Watching her every move Ke'varde growled **"I have no wish to be teased Cat"** grinning at him she whispered seductively **"Who's teasing?"** Removing her nightgown she threw it out of the pool and in the face of Ek'tan, who just opened the door!

Caught off guard he growled **"What the pauk!" **removing the soaked fabric off his head. Startled Cat submerged herself to her neck so she wouldn't flash him, glaring and yelling **"What the hell Brownie! Do I have to teach you to knock again!"** Glaring right back he growled **"I did, but you ignored me!" **if looks could kill he's die a torturous death **"Well try harder next time!" **This was the second time she and Ke'varde were interrupted, turning to him she hissed **"If we get interrupted one more time someone is going to be maimed!"**

Agreeing with her he turned to Ek'tan growling **"You better have a good reason for entering pup" **Finally realizing what he interrupted he thrilled with laughter "**Oh I have a very good reason, though I do apologize for the inconvenience on my part" **turning back to the door he paused on the threshold clicking **"The Elder is waiting for you in the main room"**

Wincing, Cat ducked her head looking at her future mate **"You think he's still angry at me for yesterday?" **hearing a bellowed **"Ooman!" **she had her answer, muttering a **"oh crap"**


	18. Chapter 18 Disclosed

**I'd like to apologize for the inconvenience of disappearing chapters, honestly I have no idea how or why that keeps happening! One minute they're there and the next they vanish for a few hours, mysteriously reappearing again! I'm completely stumped and going insane, any ideas guys? I have no f-ing clue O.O**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Disclosed**

**

* * *

**

She was stalling and they all knew it. Amused, Ke'varde watched her change clothes for the fourth time in an hour, once she was dressed this time, he moved behind her, caressing her arms, getting her attention **"You are making it worse little one, he does not like to be kept waiting" **leaning against him she huffed **"I know! I can't help it, I'm nervous"** turning around to look at him she asked **"Should we tell him about us? I know it's a little early, but I think he should know"** thrilling, he started moving them to the door **"Do what you think is right my little one, I will support it" **before she even knew it, he shoved her into the main room, stepping out behind her. Turning her head she narrowed her eyes at him, grinning **"Sneaky Stripes, I'm impressed" **he shook his head, laughing.

Noticing them enter Selt'ox clicked **"Leave us Ke'varde, I wish to speak with her alone for the moment" **As the hunter bowed and left, the Elder noticed the oomans smile as she followed him with her eyes, and his honored hunters lingering before closing the door. If he'd had an eyebrow to lift he would have.

Tuning to the Elder, Cat walked to the table and sat down across from him, her hands fiddling with the hem of her shorts **"I'm ready, let me have it" **confused slightly he asked **"Have what?" **throwing her hands up she waved them around **"You know!" **jumping up from her seat she paced around, ticking off on her fingers** "The lecture about me sneaking out, not obeying orders, coercing Azira'ah into helping me, which by the way she was very reluctant to do and I take full responsibility for everything" **taking a breath she continued **"getting drunk, putting myself at risk, humiliating Brownie, oh and let's not forget; being a smartass" **when she stopped she made a face, slapping her forehead _"way to go Cat, dig yourself in a little deeper why don't you"_ When he pinned her with that "tell the truth or else" stare she cracked like an egg _"Damnation! What am I, five!"_

Selt'ox didn't know if he should laugh or roar _"c'jit she just extinguished my tirade"_ making whatever he was going to say almost pointless. Growling and glaring at her **"Since you know your errors I expect you will not repeat them. I will not be as tolerant as I am now and you will be punished. I do not like my orders ignored ooman." **Sighing he motioned for her to join him and waited until she sat down before continuing **"I will allow you to move about freely again, but only with protection, understood?"**

Nodding Cat agreed, Looking into his eyes, she remembered something that was bothering her for a while **"There is something I have to know." **Getting his complete attention she leaned forward on her elbows **"That night, when you found me, you called me Catherine. I never told you or the hunters my full name." **though he physically didn't give anything away, she had the feeling he knew something. **"How do you know it?"**

He wondered how long she would need to bring it up, hoping that she didn't hear it or she had forgotten. He would have been more relieved if she had, but _"I suppose it is time for some revelations"_ Looking into her eyes he clicked **"Three centuries ago I travelled to your home planet for a hunt with a hunting party of four. I was very young, it was only three decades after my chiva. Going off on my own I was full of confidence, arrogance and self-assurance, convinced as all younglings are, that I was the best hunter as I was one of few that ever killed a hard meat queen on his first trial." **

Leaning back he chuckled for a moment, shaking his head before continuing** "That is, until an ooman female destroyed my conceit with a well placed arrow. At first I wanted to kill her and I tried hard to do so because of my wounded pride and shattered ideals. Her stubbornness to live and her resourcefulness in thwarting me at every opportunity gained my grudging respect…" **engrossed in the tale, Cat was startled by a knock on the door, almost jumping out of her skin. Standing up swiftly, she had the urge to strangle the one interrupting the story, bellowing **"This better be good!" **stomping to it.

Opening the door she saw Ek'tan standing there **"This is twice now. You really need to work on your timing Brownie" **Looking over her head to the Elder he clicked "**One of the hunting parties has returned Elder" **Getting up Selt'ox replied **"Very well. Inform them I will be waiting in my gathering chamber for their debriefing" **on his way to the door he stopped in front of Cat **"We will continue this later"**

**

* * *

**

After they left she was entering her bedroom when she heard the swoosh of the door, thinking it was Brownie or the Elder she kept going, yelling **"I'll be right out. Did you forget something?"** When there was no answer she frowned, backtracking to the main room. Finding a male Yautja she hadn't met before standing there she almost screamed, her hands on her hips she instead asked wryly **"Ever heard of knocking or invading personal space?"**

Observing her he growled **"You are impudent ooman" **moving closer to her he noticed her moving back asking **"Who are you and what do you want?" **tilting his head to the side he answered **"I am Ho'ke." **Watching her stop and stand her place, he circled her growling **"You are foolish in your assumed bravery, but I know my son, he is attracted to it"**

Not liking this Yautja, she tried being patient even though his presence made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, but his last comment did confuse her **"Your son?" **Watching his every move she couldn't help but feel threatened by his behavior. Taking a look at his coloring she already had a suspicion on who his son was, hoping that he wasn't at the same time.

Stopping next to her, he leaned close to her ear and growled quietly **"Ke'varde"** Turning her head to him, she stepped back _"I guess now I have to make the effort to be nice"_ smiling pleasantly she said **"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Cat" **

He didn't acknowledge her greeting, continuing **"I want you to ask the Elder to dismiss Ke'varde from his position as your protector" **Surprised and suspicious she asked **"Now why would I do that?" **smirking she added **"I have it on good authority that he likes his position by my side" **as soon as it was out of her mouth she wanted to bite her tongue off _"great genius, bait your future in-law why don't you" _

Before she could even form an apology she was off the ground, grabbed by the neck and slammed against the wall. Chocking, she clawed at his hand crushing her windpipe as he growled in her face **"His time at your side will end one way or the other. You will never be accepted and he will see it as well. I will make sure of it. I will not allow the humiliation and disgrace you will bring us with your disgusting presence" **

Wide eyed, she desperately tried to get some air into her lungs. Her vision blurring she rasped **"Fuck nice"** brining her knees up she kicked him in his abdomen while twisting as his hold loosened slightly, bringing one leg up this time she levered it against him, pushing with all her might. As he released her she dropped like a stone coughing and wheezing, she didn't hesitate reaching for the small shuriken strapped to her ankle _"where the hell are my freaking body guards,... time to stall"_

Watching her pick herself up off the floor he wanted to kill her instantly. He was surprised when she hissed at him **"I'm sick of you guys trying to kill me! So bring it on, I'll skin your stripes off!"** Popping out both wrist blades, he roared charging at her. Shifting from foot to foot Cat was waiting for an opening, snapping her shuriken open quickly. Not seeing one, she crouched just as he swung his arm to impale her. Launching herself between his legs she twisted to her back before landing, swiping her shuriken on the inside of his thigh, near his prized area, hearing him roar in pain.

Quickly getting up to a crouch again she noticed him tugging at the wristblade stuck in the wall. Turning he glared at her, trying the release on his wristblade, but it was stuck; damaged by the impact, reaching for his own shuriken he growled **"You are not even worthy of a place on my wall, but your death will help my son see his errors"** throwing it before noticing the door was open to her right.

* * *

Hearing a roar come from her room, Ke'varde ran in, seeing his sire ready his weapon he sprinted to Cat, throwing himself over her, knocking them both to the floor and feeling the shuriken blades slice though his side making a deep and painful gash.

Paralyzed from shock for a moment, she snapped out of it the instant she felt warm wetness on her stomach, screaming **"Stripes! Ke'varde!"** Scrambling frantically from under him, she was relieved when he clicked **"Stop screaming, it's just a small cut little one"** as he was lying on his side she could see it, panicking **"Small cut? Are you brain damaged too! Stay down and don't move!" **Glancing up she saw his father was shocked as well, glaring at him for a second, she then ran to the bathroom and back. Placing the cloths she retrieved on his wound and pressing down on it with all her weight, she could hear his pained grunt, scared out of her mind for his wellbeing.

Glaring at the ooman Ho'ke growled hatefully **"Look what you have caused, you filth!" **Snapping her head up in his direction, she had bloody murder in her eyes, leaning to Ke'varde, she whispered sweetly **"Darling, I don't think your dad likes me"**

Thrilling slightly he answered **"No. Do not worry, he will be taken care of by the Elder and the Arbitrators"** Reaching for his comm. Ke'varde opened the connection to the medical bay **"Mi'ren, you are needed in Cats quarters, come with the Elder"** He wanted to get up, but he knew enough about her that she would scream and nag him to death if he tried. Keeping an eye on his sire he closed the connection and growled **"Your actions this day will cost you your life Ho'ke"**

Though the senior regretted his sons injury he was disappointed he didn't kill the ooman before Ke'varde interrupted. He knew he was supposed to kill her quietly and secretly, making it look like an accident, but he was too furious to heed that order **"Even if she does not die by my hands, it is only a matter of time"**

Hearing her mate roar in rage at his father and try to get up, Cat tugged his mandibles to get his attention, hissing **"Stop moving! I will not have you bleeding to death because of him!" **Hearing footsteps she turned her head to the door seeing Mir'en and his assistants, heaving a sigh of relief she moved off Ke'varde, making room for the healer. Noticing the Elder run in a few seconds later with Ek'tan she moved toward them.

After hearing what happened, Selt'ox turned to Ho'ke growling menacingly **"For your treason to this Clan and its members, senior warrior Ho'ke, you will be declared badblood by the High Matriarch. When the Arbitrators arrive you will be removed to the home world, your sentence will be confirmed and executed"** turning to Ek'tan he clicked **"Bring two more warriors to take him to his quarters. He is to stay there until his departure. No one is to see him or communicate with him" **bowing the hunter left to do as ordered.

Watching Mir'en tend to his injured hunter, he caught his eyes. Receiving a nod from the healer, confirming that he will be alright. Moving to Cats side he could see her and Ho'ke glaring at each other across the room. Clicking he asked her **"What are you thinking Cat?"**

Not moving her eyes from the senior she replied loudly **"I'm wondering if he's the one who tried to kill me before. It would be the logical conclusion."** Seeing him react slightly by narrowing his eyes and clicking his mandibles shut, she had her answer without the words. Noticing movement next to her, she turned as Mir'en helped Ke'varde to his feet **"How is he Mir'en? Is he gonna be ok? Will you need to observe him over night? Was there any internal ble…"** cutting her off the healer clicked **"He will be fine after a few days. He will stay in the medical bay until his nicked organs heal, but other than that he is perfect condition"**

Gaping at him she shrieked** "Nicked organs? What the hell are you waiting for, a curtsy! Move it Yautja! Get him to the medical bay! STAT!" **Shaking his head at her he motioned to his assistants to help the hunter to the medical bay before she burst an artery,... or his artery.

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers and people who follow my story! I adore you for it :D

Love-Dijana


	19. Chapter 19 Visits

**Chapter 19: Visits**

**

* * *

**

It was two days after that incident that Ke'varde was moved to his quarters. Cat was relieved he was alright and that his healing process was so quick, though she did keep a close watch on him, she barely left him alone at all. Her concern was refreshing to say the least, but also very odd. He wasn't used to it, so there were inevitably some arguments on the issue. He tried to make her understand he was fine and didn't need her constant hovering and coddling. She on the other hand didn't argue, only told him he'd better get used to it, if he intended to keep launching himself in front of deadly flying objects. With that she left him alone and went for a walk, wishing the doors could be slammed.

She would usually be more understanding, but her cramps were killing any chances of that happening for the next few days. She was always a bit touchy when she had her period and she really didn't want to explain that to any dumb males right now. Seeing Brownie walk over to her she stopped in her tracks when he clicked **"Where do you think you are going Cat? You are not supposed to run around unprotected" **

Narrowing her eyes at him **"Don't use that tone with me Brownie! I am protected, I can take care of myself if you haven't noticed yet, and if anyone tries to mess with me right now I will grind them into dust." **Taking a deep breath, she sighed _"no need to bite his head off" _using a gentler tone **"Besides I need some time alone or I'm going to lose it." **

Weary and confused he asked **"Lose what?" **throwing her hands up, she rolled her eyes at him **"Never mind. Just don't follow me."** Watching her turn around and walk away he would still need to do something, he was about to open his comm. when she yelled back "**And don't you dare send anyone else! And no snitching to the Elder either! I want an hour to myself at least!" **Shaking his head he decided to go see Azira'ah, _"Maybe she knows what is wrong with the ooman lately"_

Finding herself on the path to the domed hall she kept muttering to herself **"Why did I leave Earth. They have chocolate there, and hamburgers and pica"** groaning sadly she sighed **"And cookie dough ice cream. I really want ice cream!" **hugging herself she grumbled **"Life in space seemed so much easier and fun watching Star Trek, they had replicators, they had coffee for crying out loud!" **

Since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she smacked straight into something and landed on her ass. Getting up and rubbing the offended body part, she glanced up, and did a double take, staring at the biggest female she'd ever seen! **"Oh…I'm... " **She was almost 13ft high, with gorgeous dark blue skin and almost silver spots. She seemed very old, but she still carried herself well. Glancing to either side of her she saw two more huge females, decked out in armor and weapons.

The female who cat bumped into waved her hand dismissively **"It's alright small one. Where are you going in such a distracted manner? It is dangerous, I do not advise you to keep traveling alone and unprotected"** Biting her lower lip Cat wanted to scream at her that she didn't need protection, but she rather calmed herself down, taking a few deep breaths and counted to ten before replying **"I was going for a walk. I need some time on my own. The testosterone is driving me up the wall!" **

Thrilling with laughter the female moved into the Green Hall **"I see. The males are giving you trouble. Do not heed them, the mating cycle will begin soon and they are all on edge" **Intrigued Cat followed her in and walked by her side **"How often do you have these mating cycles? How long do they last? Are you all synchronized? What does the process look like?" **When the female held her hand up for her to stop, Cat shut her mouth instantly.

Laughing the female thrilled **"You have a very inquisitive mind small one. It suits you. They happen once a year for females, in each clan at a different time, for a few weeks. It does not seem a lot compared to you oomans, but for us it is, since we live longer lives. The females search from clan to clan for a suitable mate for breeding when their time comes. The matings aren't always productive, but our numbers are still strong for now. As for wanting to see one, you will have your chance."**

Nodding, Cat noticed they were moving to the center of the bridge she fell from and that they were alone She was a little nervous being up here this time, but she didn't think this female would hurt her **"I see they fixed the railing" **she didn't notice she said it out loud until the female next to her clicked **"Yes I've heard of your attacks, and the one who did them" **

As the large female sat down, Cat followed suit, dangling her legs over the edge and leaned her arms on the railing **"It was my future lifemates father." ** Sighing regretfully **"I'm not sure what Ke'varde thinks about the whole thing. I mean it was his father after all. I'm not sure if he blames me for it or not. We've barely spoken in the last two days, and when we did it wasn't pretty"**

Glancing at the ooman the female clicked **"Is that what is bothering you? That he will resent you for his sires actions?" **Slumping forward a little Cat replied quietly **"Maybe… Yes… but to be honest that's not all that's bothering me. It's also what Ho'ke said. That it's only a matter of time before someone finishes what he started" **

When the female didn't say anything but motioned for her to continue, Cat smiled sadly before doing so **"There is a chance someone will succeed and I don't want to put anyone through that or in danger because of it. I mean I know I'm human, but I've grown to love them all, they're my family now." **Her voice cracked slightly and the last part. Closing her eyes she whispered with some difficulty **"Maybe the best thing would be if the Elder sent me back to Earth"**

Standing the female, considered her words for a moment before clicking **"As well as I know Elder Selt'ox, he would not force you to stay. But before you decide this, you must be sure of your decision. There would be no turning back once you leave." **Hearing the female go Cat plopped back on the bridge, watching the stars above huffing _"How do I get myself into these things"_

_

* * *

_

After four hours Ek'tan went looking for the ooman, since she still hadn't returned. Finally finding her in the Green Hall he was alarmed when he saw her on the floor of the bridge on her side in a ball and not moving. **"C'jit no!"** Sprinting up the stairs, he kneeled beside her to check if she was still alive and breathing when she snored loudly.

Relieved at first, he was then angry at her for almost giving him a heart attack. Suppressing his laughter he grabbed her leg and hoisted her into the air! With her dangling upside down he was sure she would wake up instantly. Hearing another snore he decided to try something else. Taking a deep breath he opened his mandibles and gave the loudest roar in his life shaking her in the process.

Immediately awake, Cat thrashed and screamed in terror "**HEEEEELP!"** noticing she was off the ground and her leg was caught in something. Hearing laughter she snapped her head in its direction, following a pair of legs to a torso and then a very familiar face **"YOU!" **clawing at him she yelled **"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU AND EAT THE CRAB LEGS ON YOUR FACE!" **holding her away from him so she couldn't reach him he was laughing so hard he almost fell to his knees.

Carrying he like that down the steps he was about to release her when she kept on threatening him. Looking around he had the most brilliant idea ever thrilling evilly **"My turn to teach you a lesson ooman"** turning in the direction of the small pool of fish. Noticing that Cat glared at him with her arms crossed **"You wouldn't dare"** As he started walking towards it, she thrashed even harder, kicking his hand with her free foot but to no avail **"Let me go Brown-ass! If you drop me in there I swear to eve… AAAAAhhh" **

Watching her drop like a stone and splash around, then sit up spluttering he doubled over in laughter pointing at her. Glancing at her after a few moments as she splashed around to stand up, his laughter died a quick death when he saw her soaked posture and the look on her face. Moving backwards he clicked with his hands up **"Now ooman you know you had that coming! It's only fair!"**

Moving out of the pool slowly with her hands fisted by her sides and pure fury on her face, she roared **"FAIR? I'll show you fair!" **Reaching to a tree she snapped a branch off of it, determinately walking towards him. Seeing him back away a little faster she growled** "I'm going to beat you with this and then rip you to shreds! I'M GOING TO TURN YOUR HIDE INTO HARD MEAT KIBBLE! "**

Seeing her determination and the fact that she seemed serious **"Oh pauk"** he used his brains and came to the conclusion that it was time for a healthy retreat. Turning, he ran with a pissed of menstrual female on his heels swinging a branch.

* * *

Sitting in his gathering chamber with a large female, Selt'ox clicked **"It is nice to see you again Dahi'ra. It has been a long time since you visited" **passing her a glass of C'ntlip. Taking it the female thrilled **"Yes, far too long cousin. But it seemed necessary to come. I wanted to meet the ooman you have adopted and I see why you have. She is fascinating" **

Surprised he clicked **"You have met her already?" **nodding she answered **"Yes, briefly. I saw the resemblance in her instantly. Though she has her eyes, she also has her spirit" **laughing she thrilled adding **"To spare, if you ask me" **laughing himself he clicked **"You have no idea. The trouble she gets into is driving her companions crazy."**

Getting serious he clicked **"It does my soul good to have her with me Dahi'ra. It shows me I have't failed completely in the past, that I managed to save a part of her. I am concerned the attacks may continue, even though Ho'ke was captured" **Leaning back she tilted her head **"You do not think he is the only one responsible?" **Thinking for a moment he frowned **"I'm not sure. He could be, but I do not wish to be wrong in this matter, it is too important to me" **Nodding in understanding she was about to say something when the door opened behind them and Ek'tan ran in, diving over the table he picked himself up and stared at the door clicking **"I found her Elder, She is right behind me!"**

Shocked, both Selt'ox and Dahi'ra turned to the door as Cat ran in completely soaked and brandishing a stick glaring at Ek'tan. Standing up the Elder roared **"What is the meaning of this!" **Glancing at the Elder, Cat dropped her branch in surprise, stuttering **"I…well he…I mean…the pool and… oh never mind, we were ahh… playing around" **glaring at Ek'tan she mouthed "next time" before noticing the female from before in the room.

Waving at her she said **"Hi again. I didn't catch your name last time. I'm Cat" **Standing as well the female moved to her clicking **"Cat, I am Dahi'ra" **motioning to the table she asked **"Would you like some C'ntlip?" **glancing at the glass full of that stuff Cat almost turned green, shaking her head frantically **"No! I mean no, but thank you" **moving back a pace, almost afraid that thing would jump into her mouth somehow.

Glancing down at herself she asked **"Would you mind terribly if I get changed? I'll be only a few minutes" **getting a nod from Dahi'ra the female clicked **"Of course small one. Go. We will see each other again before I leave with your prisoner to the home world"**

Turning to Ek'tan, the Elder clicked **"Go with her" **to Cat, he clicked **"I will see you later as well" **taking his previous seat.

Nodding to both of them Cat moved out with Ek'tan, whispering to him **"Is she an Arbitrator?" **Laughing he shook his head **"No, She's The High Matriarch" **before the door closed behind them, Selt'ox and Dahi'ra heard the ooman yell **"SHE'S WHAT?"**

Confused the Elder clicked to her **"You didn't tell her?" **Staring at him like he was dumb she clicked back **"No, I thought you did"** After a minute they both burst out laughing.


	20. Chapter 20 Visits part deux

**Chapter 20: Visits part deux**

**

* * *

**

Ho'ke was restless, the guards outside his quarters told him The High Matriarch and the Arbitrators have arrived. His life would end soon and he would join Paya in the eternal hunt. His confinement gave him some time to think. He failed to save his son from that ooman trash. He failed in his orders and he failed his wow to kill every one of those retched beings that crossed his path! Growling in frustration he threw himself into his chair, reaching for the glass of C'ntlip by his side on the table.

Hearing the door open, he saw a shimmer enter, and he knew exactly who it was **"I'm surprised you have not come sooner… to kill me perhaps?" **The shimmer moved to sit in a chair opposite of him, the computerized voice speaking **"I am very disappointed Ho'ke, but I will not kill you myself. Your impulsiveness and recklessness have sealed your fate for me and destroyed our best chance of killing her quietly! Now even an accidental death will be suspicious because you cannot exercise control!**

Growling the senior stood to pace **"Why would her miserable death be suspicious? One of our Clan members will have her head eventually, she is nothing but an annoyance and an unwelcomed burden!" **he was so furious he threw the glass against the wall, his fists clenching. The electronic voice interrupted **"You pauk-de! Now that The High Matriarch has arrived she will express her favor of the ooman personally, most will become complacent in her staying here because of it, not to mention the fact that she won when you attacked her! The chances of her death by one of our own dwindle every day. "**

Turning swiftly Ho'ke roared **"She did not win! If my gear and my son would not have failed me, she would be a stain on the wall! His accursed timing and misguided sense of duty almost got him killed!" **Standing, the shimmer moved to the door slowly **"Of course she won. Look around, you are waiting for your death, you old fool. This time, I am taking care of her and she will not survive. I will make sure of it!" **Stopping for a moment it continued **"Neither will anyone else who crosses me to save her."**

Staring at the clacked figure the senior nodded after a moment clicking **"So be it." **As the door closed behind the figure, Ho'ke sat back down in his seat _"I rather know you are dead Ke'varde, then disgraced" _he was so lost in his thought that he didn't see the blade that stopped the door from closing completely.

* * *

Finally dried off and dressed she decided to do something with her hair for a change. Grabbing it up and twisting it into a messy bun, she picked her hair sticks to hold it in place. Since there were no mirrors here, she moved to the window and looked at her reflection there. She decided to look her best today since The High Matriarch was here and she wanted to make a good third impression. She was so mortified of the previous two **"I made a complete fool of myself…twice" **dear lord the things she'd said! The things she asked! Groaning she hid her face in her hands mumbling **"I cried in front of Yautja royalty for petes sake!"**

Looking up at her reflection again she decided she would make the best of it this tame. She wore a black knee length loincloth, with tiny triangle armor plates sewed in the hem and the sides of the front, the top was s square piece of cloth that covered her breasts and tied with four strings in the back, it was her best work **"If I do say so myself" **she only wished she had make up **"I'd give my pinky for eyeliner right now" **glancing at the green and purple-ish bruises around her neck she wrinkled her nose **"Or a heavy duty concealer" **

Moving from her bedroom to the main room she couldn't help but stop next to the hole in the wall where Ke'vardes father punched in with his wristblade. It was at the same height as her nose. Brushing her fingers over the offending reminder, her eyes hardened with a decision. Running to the main door she opened it and stuck her head out. Not seeing anyone on either side of the hallway she made her way to Ke'vardes room. Relieved when he wasn't anywhere in sight she walked quietly to his wall of weapons. Taking what she needed she sneaked back out, moving to the platform that would take her one floor down.

She knew where she was going since she noticed the guards outside a door earlier when she went for her walk. It was a good assumption she was right about him being held there. Getting closer to her location she peeked from behind a corner. She was surprised when she didn't see anyone, no guards, no nothing. Frowning, she whispered **"I guess I'm on the wrong…" **seeing the door open and a shimmer exit **"… floor… interesting" **As the thing turned and walked the other way she took the chance and hurried to the door on her toes, taking out her knife, she placed it on the jam before it could close. Turning the knife she opened the panel slightly, enough to get a hold with her fingers, sliding the panel to the side a bit more she squeezed her body through. Hoping the one in camouflage didn't see her, she left the knife to keep the door open.

Hearing the beeping of a plasma caster charging Ho'ke snapped his head up and froze in utter disbelief. Not in a millennia would he have thought the ooman would come to kill him like this. Coming back to his senses he tilted his head growling **"Why the bother? I'll be dead soon" **Staying where she was she said **"I didn't come here to kill you." **Glancing down at the gun in her hand she smiled **"This is to keep you in line. I have questions I need you to answer… please"**

Laughing he clicked **"What makes you think I will answer any of your questions ooman filth" **Not answering him, Cat though for a moment before speaking, knowing it would antagonize him, make him more careless and unpredictable. **"I have heard of your past misfortune. I can understand why you hate me and my kind. But don't you think any being would try to defend itself and try to eliminate the threat? Perhaps the human was stronger, more agile?" **she hated herself for the last part, but it was necessary.

Jumping up he roared at her **"You know nothing! My son was a great hunter and your kind killed him dishonorably!" **Keeping her gun up and armed she asked **"Are you the only one who is after me?" **Growling he answered **"Perhaps I am! Or there could be more waiting and hoping for your demise!" **Her eyes ever vigilant she said **"Lo'qe is one, are there any more? Perhaps a third or fourth party?" **Even though he didn't answer she had what she came for. Each time he gave himself away with a movement or a twitch, he told her what she wanted to know. It happens when you are trying too hard hide something important.

Smiling she said **"You wouldn't by any chance tell me who he is would you?" ** When he remained silent, she sighed lowering the gun and turning to the door to open it. Turning her head to him before leaving, she whispered sadly **"I am sorry for your loss. I'm sorry this situation is what it is. I do wish it were different" **Glaring he clicked **"Spare your pity and your sorrow! I do not need it. Your death is all the consolation I want." ** Standing a bit straighter and with complete confidence, she glared right back **"I have survived obstacles in the past. This will be no different. I will fight for my future by Ke'vardes side and make no mistake Ho'ke, I will win." **She hoped. For one small moment after she left, he actually believed she could.

* * *

Finding Ke'varde waiting for her as she entered his rooms, she hid the plasma gun behind her back, exclaiming with a grin **"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" **Looking up at her, he tilted his head curiously **"You have? Why?" **Seeing him putting on a loincloth she improvised **"No no no! That one will not do! Got anything darker? We should match!" **

Looking at her like she just lost her mind he clicked, moving closer **"What are you talking about? Why would we need to match?" **darting away from him she babbled **"So they'll know…that I've… chosen you, yes! It's an… ahh human custom!" **nodding her head furiously **"Now go in there and change! We can't be late! Go ahead, shoo" **waving her hand at him. When he still didn't move, she maneuvered behind him shoving him with her shoulder **"Please darling! Do it for meeee!" **stumbling, when he moved forward shaking his head and clicking **"Fine."**

Watching him enter the bathroom, she ran to the weapons wall and placed the gun where she found it, sighing in relief as she turned away from it _"that was close" _Seeing him walk in with a new darker loincloth she launched herself into him arms, hugging him tightly **"Thanks Stripes" **Purring he held her, leaning his head on her shoulder, whispering **"You are welcome. Now tell me what you were doing with my plasma caster"**

Feeling her stiffen up like a statue, he clicked **"Did you really think I wouldn't notice little one?" **Firming her hold on him she mumbled into his chest **"I hoped" **Pulling away from her to see her face, he had to lift her chin up to accomplish it **"Tell me" **Biting her lip for a moment she released him **"Okay, but you have to promise not to overreact" **Suspicious he gave a reluctant nod at her stubborn face. Taking a breath she avoided his eyes **"I took it because I needed it whenIwenttoseeyourfather."**

He roared **"YOU DID WHAT?" **releasing her he paced, growling **"Why would you put yourself at risk! He could have killed you! Don't you understand what a badblood is?" **Widening his eyes, he grabbed her looking her over **"Where did he hurt you? TELL ME!" **Shocked, she stammered **"W-what are you talking about! He didn't!" **Growling he scented the air again **"Don't lie to me I can smell the blood! I'll have his scull!" **It took her a few moments to realize what the heck he was growling about. Seeing him march to the wall and gab a spear, she ran to the door to block it **"NO! Wait! Listen to me!" **Stomping to her, he growled **"Move or I will move you" **aggression and rage pouring off of him. Slapping his chest she yelled **"I'm menstruating!" **

The silence that followed would have been humorous if it weren't so uncomfortable. After a few minutes of blinking at each other, he tilted his head, clicking skeptically **"Then why are you bleeding?"** Confused she said **"That's how…amm human females…we…bleed to ahh… shed the unfertilized eggs… down there" **pointing to her lower abdomen and then a little lower blushing hotly. She was never comfortable or good at explaining these things to men. She already had this type of conversation with Mir'en, so she knew Yautja females had a covert cycle, where the uterine lining was absorbed instead of expelled like with her.

Observing her he clicked **"You are truthful?" **Glaring at him for that, she said **"Yes I am. And no, you cannot look at it!" **with that she turned and opened the door.

* * *

In the Eating Hall, the Elder and The High Matriarch were sitting down for the feast in her honor. Seeing Ke'varde and Cat come in, Dahi'ra raised her voice to be heard across the long chamber **"Come honored warrior and ooman, join me on the dais! You will dine with me."** Walking side by side to their new seats, they were watched by every Yautja there. It was considered a great honor it you were invited to eat with their ruler.

Seating herself down next to Dahi'ra, with Ke'varde on her other side, Cat smiled warmly at her **"Thank you for the honor your highness" **Thrilling with laughter the female leaned close to her **"You are welcome small one, but do call me Dahi'ra" **Nodding, Cat reached for a glass of water, hearing **"Have you come to a decision?" **Giving the female a blank look she took a sip, when she remembered, as the Matriarch clicked **"About staying here or leaving" **Chocking on the water she snapped her head in Ke'vardes direction, seeing his surprise as well as hearing the Elders growled **"What do you mean leaving?" **

Glancing in the Elders direction she saw he was on his feet gaping at her, feeling movement by her side she knew Ke'varde was standing as well. Looking from one to the other she opened her mouth to tell them, when she was cut off first by the Elders growling **"Why do you wish to leave? I know there have been some difficulties, but that is no reason to run! You have accepted your mark and I do not condone you throwing it away like this! You are a permanent member of this Clan!" **Looking at him Cat tried to say something again **"But I'm…"** only to be cut off by Ke'vardes growling this time **"You are soon to be my lifemate and I will not accept this foolishness about leaving! I forbid it! No matter what my sire told you or insinuated or threatened, I am not letting you go! You are mine Cat!" **

As they quieted down and waited for what she was going to say, this time Cat couldn't speak because of the lump in her throat. The only thing that came out of her, were tears and squeaks, which alarmed the Yautjas around her.


	21. Chapter 21 Opportunity

**Chapter 21: Opportunity**

**

* * *

**

Moving to stand in front of the dais Ek'tan growled at her as well **"You cannot leave ooman!" **though he really didn't want to say it, he believed he had no choice **"I have become…fond of you. You keep me vigilant and your antics are… refreshing" **saying that was like spitting nails. Thrilling, he caught her eyes **"You cannot leave without taking your revenge on me for the earlier incidents. I too forbid it." **Hoping he could entice her to stay.

That made her cry harder, especially when Azira'ah joined him clicking **"Little one you cannot leave, we have become friends!" **softening her voice she clicked quietly **"I do not have many because I am different and I do not wish to lose your understanding and companionship, please do not leave us" **Cat tried getting herself under control, all this was turning her into a puddle. Clearing her throat she tried again to say **"But I'm not…" **cut off again she drummed her fingers on the table starting to get exasperated, glancing at a very proud and amused Matriarch. Narrowing her eyes at her, she realized _"She planned this! Why of all the sneaky, manipulative, underhanded tricks! Damn she's good"_

This time some of the pups spoke up including Tix'ver, who wanted her to stay so she could tell them her adventurous stories. The chief chef, Cat dubbed Alfie, since she didn't know his name yet; he refused to cook if she left, because no one appreciated his food like she did. She knew he was making it up, but she appreciated his kindness immensely. Even the chief smith gave a grunt to her. What surprised her most was that a few of the seniors admitted, though reluctantly that she could indeed help their race, of only insignificantly, followed by a few other clam members she hadn't met yet. She was touched by their speeches, she had no idea she made so many friends here. Granted it wasn't a lot considering the Clans number, but it is more then she expected in such a short time here. Everyone who spoke up before started growling and clicking at once. The noise level a small group of Yautja could make was more than her poor ears could bear _"This has to stop"_

Standing up, Cat gave a shrill whistle yelling **"Quiet!"** grabbing their attention. Looking around, she waited for them to tone it down before speaking **"Thank you all, you words and actions mean the world to me." **Taking a breath she continued with a grin** "As I tried telling you before, I'm staying. True I had some worries and doubts, but I've realized I could never leave any of you, we're family." **Speaking up she looked at all the Yautjas that have yet to accept her **"Some of you are disappointed by this news, but I don't give a damn, I suggest you better get used to it, you'll be seeing a lot of me" **pinning the Elder with her eyes she continued **"I will not be hiding anymore, not in my rooms and not behind my bodyguards. I will move around as an equal member of this Clan."**

Turning her head back to observing the Yautjas gathered, she had an idea since almost the whole ship was here **"To the one that wants my scull, I have only one thing to say; I challenge you to kill me, I want you to show me what you're capable of so I can show you what I'm made of." **With that said, she sat back down nonchalantly and started eating her meal, glancing around from beneath her lashes. She hoped that by issuing her challenge a particular someone would give himself away, but it seemed she'd have to wait for him to make his move. She knew the Elder and Ke'varde didn't like the last part of what she said, she could feel the tension pouring off of them in waves. The High Matriarch clicked to her **"I am impressed, you have strength and courage. It confirms my instincts were correct." **Giving her a nod of acknowledgment the rest of the feast continued uneventfully.

Selt'ox disproved of her challenge, he especially didn't like the fact that Dahi'ra condoned it. Because of her support on the matter his hands were tied, he couldn't go against this now. Hearing a clicking by his side he turned to a senior **"What does the returned hunting party report Elder, have they found it?" **his mind now diverted to another matter entirely he clicked back **"No, though they did only spend a few days there on their way to the ship from their chiva" **intrigued and extremely curious Cat joined in **"Found what?"** glancing at her, he thrilled **"An artifact. Many have tried looking for it over millennia but have failed. Most have returned unharmed, rare ones not at all. Usually young pups try searching as most have lost faith that it even exists" **noticing the glint in his eyes she asked **"And you? Have you tried to find it?" **

At this the Matriarch laughed interjecting **"His faith in its existence still runs strong, he searched for it for more than a hundred years after he returned from Earth and before he was selected Elder. I believe if he could, he would still search for it!" **grinning Cat could understand that perfectly **"What exactly is it?" **

Clicking thoughtfully she said **"It has been lost to our race for so long, its story was barely recorded at all, there are only hints at its existence or location. Legend says that it is a weapon, though none are sure that it is in fact that, hidden in the chambers of the gods Paya and Cetanu. In the begging of our race there was said to be discord amongst us, fights and wars that ravaged the Yautja to almost nothing. Both the gods were disgusted by our behavior, they were said to possess a spear that was broken in half. The god deciding on a punishment with the half that represented death and the goddess a solution with the half that represented life. Supposedly he killed our original home world, destroying the plants, drying the waters, killing the animals that were our food source, forcing us to seek solutions and to evolve in unity. She introduced us to the hunt, to honor, to traditions; shaped us as we are now, helping us to find a new planet to care for, to erase our shameful badblood past."**

Thoroughly enthralled Cat whispered **"And the location? Does this place exist?" **This time Selt'ox answered clicking **"There are a few planets that fit this description, two near our… current home world, but there has been no evidence to prove or disprove the legend as of yet. So, every few years a team of young warriors tries to find it, hoping they will be the ones to brave the traps and guards protecting the artifact, returning from the ultimate hunt." **

Noticing she was about to ask about the traps Ke'varde continued the explanation **"The traps are said to be deadly ancient contraptions designed and set by the gods themselves, to keep the artifact protected and preventing it to fall into the wrong hands. The guards of the chambers are another matter all together, said to be three enormous, deadly and viscous beasts. One, a guard to the entrance of the chambers, the other two inside, each protecting the individual parts of the spear with their lives." **To say that she wasn't itching to find this artifact was an understatement of a lifetime, but right now she had other fish to fry, though she would be filing this away in her mind for future reference.

Touching his arm, she felt him tense slightly, noting he was still displeased. Musing on what to do for a few moments she turned to the Matriarch whispering secretly **"I need a favor" **when she received a nod she continued, nudging her head in Ke'vardes direction **"Keep him here for an hour after I leave, then send him to my rooms" **when Dahi'ra looked at her strangely asking a silent why, Cat just smiled impishly and winked before standing and leaving. As Ke'varde stood to follow her the Matriarch grabbed his arm and pulled him to the seat Cat was previously occupying clicking with slight laughter in her voice **"She will find her way hunter. Join me for some C'ntlip! It is my personal brew from the home world" **not being able to decline such an offer he sighed nodding, glancing at Cats retreating figure, as she glanced back at him and smiled widely he couldn't help but think _"What is she up to this time"_

_

* * *

_

In the hall she almost literally ran into Mir'en **"Hi Mir'en, it's nice to see you outside of the healing chambers for a change" **The healer laughed **"Indeed! It is nice to see you as well Cat." **Getting serious he clicked taking her arm in his **"I heard what you said there. It is very dangerous to bait someone Cat, it may yet gat you killed. I may not save you next time if the injuries are too severe" **smiling she patted his hand comfortingly **"Don't worry Mir'en I will be careful, I have no intention of giving that monster the satisfaction anytime soon" **waving a goodbye she turned and walked quickly to her quarters, before he could say anything more.

After a bath she dressed herself in a floor length green fabric making a toga style covering for herself, grinning **"Stylish and easy to take off" **running to Ke'vardes quarters she took his bottle of C'ntlip and two glasses, returning to her own room she poured a glass for herself diluting it with water so it wouldn't be as strong. She didn't need to be drunk when she performed her seduction. Toning down the lights a little to make it more romantic she jumped on the table positioning herself behind the two glasses, laying on her side, her head propped up on her hand _"I wish there were some music, but this will have to do"_

Fifteen minutes later her glass was almost empty and her hand was getting numb, she was getting impatient **"Where the hell is he!" **the table was really uncomfortable. She was about to rise and get off it, when she saw the door opening. Repositioning herself she crooned softly **"Come on in big boy" **

Ke'varde was annoyed The High Matriarch wouldn't let him leave and she kept pestering him to drink even though he didn't want to. Finally escaping after more than an hour he would check on the ooman and then go sleep, he was starting to feel the alcohol after 6 glasses. Entering her quarters he was suprised to find her lying on the table clicking in amusement **"I think your bed would be more comfortable Cat" **she squelched the urge to give him a duh look, instead she smiled seductively **"Why don't you carry me there then" **tilting his head he was about ask if there was something wrong with her legs, but dismissed it, he didn't feel like having an argument right now. Moving to the table he picked her up swiftly and carried her to the bedroom, depositing her on the bed. Glancing at her outstretched arms he was confused as to what she was waiting for. Shrugging a shoulder _"must be some ooman thing" _he turned and left.

With her eyes closed and her arms open in the air she was waiting for him to join her, when nothing happened and she heard footsteps retreating, she popped her eyes open, bolting up **"Where are you going!" **jumping from the bed.

Turning in time to see her trip on her dress she flailed her arms screeching in surprise, pitching forward. Lunging he grabbed her arm, catching her halfway down clicking in confusion **"I'm going to sleep." **

On her feet again she was getting a bit frustrated, but she would do this right _"even if it kills me" _Brushing her hair form he face to look at him, she moved closer running her hands up and down his chest whispering **"Why don't you sleep with me tonight… I want you too" **

Looking down at her he considered it for a moment before giving a nod. Releasing her he moved to the bed and laid back closing his eyes. Standing there in shock she turned swiftly glaring at him. Taking a few deep breaths to calm down _"he can't be THAT thick headed!" _she plastered a smile on her face and moved on the bed, crawling to him. Sitting down next to him she leaned down kissing his chest lightly.

The sensation ticklish he grunted swiping his hand, making her topple over onto her back, turning on his side. Cat couldn't believe it! Her patience gone in an instant she sat up and pounded her fist on his back yelling **"What the hell is wrong with you!"**

Tired and getting annoyed himself he growled back **"With me? You are the one who is pestering me!" **Outraged she stood up with her hands on her hips, glaring down at him **"I was trying to seduce you, you green schmuck!"** His mandibles slack and his eyes wide he was completely awake now, purring he reached for her, just to see her jump down from the bed yelling **"Oh shove it! You just lost your chance tonight buster!"** watching her march to the bathroom he jumped out of bed after her.

Getting the door closed in his face…again, he growled **"Open this door Cat!" **Hearing only a muffled **"hah!" **he slammed his fist three times into the locking mechanism. As sparks flew from it, the door opened part way, pushing the panel completely aside he walked ingrowling

Standing in the bathroom and staring into the still water of the pool it hit her like a ton of bricks _"He didn't understand what I was doing"_ she was used to human males, not his kind, she was going at this completely wrong. This whole mess was her fault, she was just about to go out and apologize when he burst in **"This will end differently tonight my little one"**

Her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open, she only reacted when he grabbed her and marched purposefully back to the bedroom, snapping out of her shock she grinned, keeping her laughter concealed, releasing a squeal and putting a hand to her brow, saying dramatically **"Oh help, the big bad alien's got me"**

Dropping her on the bed he moved over her, pinning her legs between his and her hands over her head, with his own while propped up on his arms, purring into her neck **"I will not force you little one. Ever." **Turning his head to see her eyes he thrilled when he saw the laughter and happiness there **"You are not angry anymore" **relived. Smiling at him she whispered a no. Giving a growl that was ruined by his in between purring **"Just for that I will make you beg" **he nuzzled her neck. Laughing Cat challenged **"Give it your best shot"**

**

* * *

****Question:**

** is a sex scene wanted or even allowed and if it is, how explicit can/should it be? O.O I'm having a dillema with this and I'd appreciate any advice on the matter! Thank you!**

***Dijana***


	22. Chapter 22 Debacle

**Chapter 22: Debacle**

**

* * *

**

He was extremely frustrated and out of sorts, the last week was a complete disaster. The night they had their misunderstanding about seduction and mating they were interrupted again, by the Elder no less! And to make matters worse he was always in training after that, since there was a new Chiva scheduled for the day after tomorrow.

They had tried to pick up where they left off last night; Cat retried her seduction and he tried to be open minded about it and not miss her hints, there was no need to say that it was a catastrophe as well. It wasn't his fault he was too tired to do anything!

Observing the unbloods practicing he had trouble concentrating on their technique and progress. His thoughts kept returning to Cat and their… unfinished mating. It was getting harder and harder to get her out of his mind these last two days. If something didn't happen between them soon… _"Pauk this is getting out of hand!"_ Growling determinately, he pushed the thoughts of her out of his mind. It was the last day of the unbloods preparations, he would focus now, get some rest later and be in her quarters as soon as possible. No excuses and no interruptions this time, _"I'll be damned to the Black Warrior if anything gets in the way this time!"_

Ek'tan watched him, trying not to laugh. He did feel slightly sorry for him, but cjit it was still funny. He especially felt sorry for the unbloods, their training master was merciless, they would be prepared for the hunt, but in what shape? Thrilling he tried concealing his laughter **"If you keep pushing them so hard, they will be throwing themselves to the hard meats just to get away from you" **Glaring at him sideways Kevarde growled **"Very funny pup. I just might send you with them if that were the case" **

Changing the subject Ek'tan clicked a bit hesitantly and quietly **"Are you not worried about hurting her? Not that I care, but the Elder would have your head, he seems to treat her as she was his pup" **caught off guard Ke'varde turned to him fully **"What do you mean?" **Moving closer so not to be overheard the young one continued **"Well…she is not Yautja, she is ooman…you know; weak, fragile, delicate, ooman. What if you break her?" **

Considering it for a moment, he had to give the young one his due **"Perhaps you are right" **He could kill her if he wasn't careful, she was so small and soft. Nodding Ek'tan left to keep an eye on his own training unbloods clicking **"It is something to think on my friend" **

Left with another worry to top off his already frustrated state, Ke'varde moved to the platform, motioning to the unbloods it was time for another round of sparring, picking out five of the most promising ones, growling **"There will be no codling this time. I want your attacks merciless, precise and deadly, do not spare me as I will not spare you. Think before you act, the hard meat will not give you second chances. Stupidity and weakness is intolerable." **Taking his fighting stance he roared at them, the unbloods doing the same before attacking.

* * *

She was so hopped up on hormones she was almost out of her mind. Not to mention pissed at Ke'varde for last night, what kind of male falls asleep just as they were getting to the good part! _"Okay, maybe that wasn't fair, he was tired"_ she could understand that, but still! And last week! They were so close! If it wasn't for the Elder she'd be one happy female right now! Stomping her feet she had the urge to pull out her hair in frustration. _"Is it too much to ask for a few hours privacy!"_

Sighing, she was a bit tired herself lately, the Elder had her running around the ship constantly this past week, seeing Mir'en, to help him out with tasks and learning to cook with the chief chef. The duties were fun, she really shouldn't be complaining, it gave her something to do and focus on, but it was like the Elder was stonewalling their attempts to mate or something. Frowning she shook her head muttering **"I'm just being paranoid." **

Knocking on the door she was admitted by her best friend aboard the ship **"Hello Cat, it's nice to see you" **grinning Cat gave her a swift hug **"It's nice to see you too Azira'ah" **Moving to the chair she sat down clearing her throat **"I came here to ask you… about mating. I know about sex and all, but having it with a member of another species is kind of equivalent to a first time…ever" **Thrilling with laughter the female joined her offering some fruit **"I think I can understand what you are asking. I'm sure Mir'en told you at least something?" **

After getting an exuberant nod, she continued clicking **"Well since Yautja females are the dominant ones, we are more aggressive and selective then the males when the mating cycle starts and we usually take the lead, telling them what to do and when to do it, since pleasure increases the odds of conception." **Thinking for a moment, Cat responded **"Okay the selection part is done, he's already agreed to be my lifemate. So how aggressive should I be?" **stumped by the question for a few moments Azira'ah considered on how to answer that **"…Think of it as combat or wrestling, with a lot of biting and scratching, make him work for your favor" **

Cat just tilted her head, giving her a dumb and incredulous look, using a monotone **"You want me to wrestle an 8ft, 350pund male made of pure muscle and do what? Spank him when he wins?" **Nodding Azira'ah clicked **"It will work little one. You just have to be dominant. Trust me, you will both enjoy it and he will appreciate the effort" **Skeptical, Cat sighed giving a nod and a smile **"Alright I'll give it a try" **

**

* * *

**

After her visit with Azira'ah, she went to see the Elder. Entering his quarters, she moved to stand in front of the window beside him **"I came to see you to ask a favor" **Glancing at her, he was a little surprised by her abrupt visit and manner, he clicked **"Ask" **Fidgeting with her fingers nervously, she hesitated a moment before blurting **"I want to mate" **Seeing him jump back and his shocked face she realized how that sounded, shaking her head and waving her hands frantically **"Not with you! With Ke'varde! I need you to give him a day off from training so we can… well you know!"** sighing she covered her face, groaning miserably _"oh crap, way to go Cat"_

Getting over his surprise he peered at her closely, clicking **"You are absolutely sure you want to do this Cat? With him?" **Looking up into the Elders eyes she said **"As much as I can be. I care for him, I may even love him." **Taking his hand in hers she asked quietly **"Were you sure, when you found your lifemate?" **Looking out at the stars, he clicked almost absentmindedly **"I still am. Even though it was so long ago I only need to look at the stars to remember her life. She dearly wanted to come with me after my hunt was finished and we already bonded, but she couldn't leave her daughter to her badblood… what do you call it? Husband, I think." **

Now it was Cat's turn to be surprised **"She was married." **Giving a slight nod he continued **"Yes, but not happily. The night she was killed, he came after them with his men. Catherine brought her pup to meet me, thinking it was safe and that he wouldn't find out. After a few hours shouting could be heard and we both knew who it was. She begged me to take her daughter to a safe place, to protect her before herself. I didn't want to leave her, but the little one was a priority. I left her with Mir'en and another hunter, taking the pup to a secure location. When I returned, I was too late…" **

Squeezing his hand reassuringly she whispered **"It's alright, I understand." **The pain in his voice, though lessened over time was evidence enough that he still cared and in a way was tortured by it. Though he had little scars on the outside as most hunters had many, his were hidden and more painful. Turning he waved his hand dismissively **"As I said, it was a very long time ago. Now as to your request, I will arrange his time to be free tonight and tomorrow. I will even put Ek'tan in front of your door to deter anyone from interrupting you" **

She was about to protest to Ek'tans presence, but reconsidered at the last second. It would ensure their privacy and the bedroom was far enough from the door so nothing could be heard. Grinning she hugged him on impulse whispering **"Thank you"** before bounding out of his quarters. Watching her go he couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement.

* * *

Getting the notification that he was dismissed until the day after tomorrow, he first went to eat. After that, he reached his quarters but was stopped from entering them when he noticed Ek'tan standing in front of Cats door. Tilting his head in curiosity, he clicked **"What are you doing?" **Thrilling the young one answered **"The Elder posted me here to ensure your privacy with the ooman today and tomorrow" **Surprised but not showing it, Ke'varde just nodded before entering his quarters to shower. Shaking his head, he didn't even want to know what she did this time.

After an hour he was prepared and anxious to see his little female. The whole time he was preparing he kept reminding himself to be extremely gentle and patient as not to hurt her in any way. Passing the stationed hunter, he entered her chamber, noticing it was completely dark he clicked **"Cat?" **confused he listened for a moment hearing a slight rustling in her sleeping chamber, noticing a faint glow of light there as well. Moving swiftly he didn't notice the wire strung in the doorway until it was too late, growling a surprised **"Puak-de!" **as he crashed to the floor.

Getting up to his knees he was about to stand when a weight crashed against his back, knocking him over again. Opening his mandibles to roar he was astounded when he heard his gentle little ooman **"You're mine hunter to with as I please!" **before she bit him hard on the neck while sitting on his back! Growling **"What the c'jit!" **he propped himself on his arms, bending one beneath him to throw her off hearing a surprised screech as she fell.

Getting up swiftly he was shocked to see her already standing on the bed in a fighting stance! Wearing armor plates no less! Looking at her a bit closely he noticed her pupils were dilated and smelling the air he exclaimed **"Are you drunk?" **a second before his soft little female launched herself at him with a strange battle cry "**Geronimooo!"**

As he caught her in his arms she felt him stumble into the wall, wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his shoulder she bit his neck again and sunk her nails into his flesh. Hearing him roar again, she was pried off of him in a heartbeat, dangling off the floor as he was holding her by the arms staring at her, growling **"What in the universe are you doing female!" **shaking her slightly to get her attention.

Wide eyed Cat regarded him for a moment before smiling **"Why seducing you, silly" **Bewildered, he opened and closed his mandibles three times, before coming up with **"Then why in Payas name did you attack me? And what is with the armor? And why were you drinking again!" ** Frowning in befuddlement she said **"I thought you'd like it if I acted a little like a Yautja female would, you know aggressive and such, the armor is more for my comfort then yours." **Smiling sheepishly at the last part and the next one **"I only drank a little to get me relaxed, that's all, I'm not drunk" **

Sighing, he placed her on her feet before clicking softly **"Little one if I wanted a Yautja female I would have one. I want you, to be yourself" **Relieved, Cat nodded gratefully **"Thank god, this aggressive business is hard to keep up" **Turning, she pulled up her hair **"Can you get this armor off me?" **Purring, he did as she asked, unclipping first the top plates and then the bottom ones on her sides. As the plating clattered to the ground Cat turned back to him slowly removing the rest of her garments. Finally naked, she glanced at his loincloth and string of trophies, crossing her arms under her breasts raising an amused eyebrow **"Your turn Stripes"**

Chuckling slightly, he gave a nod, removing his trophies first and then his loincloth, letting both drop to the floor. Right now he didn't care about any of it, except her. Stepping closer to her, he lightly caressed her arms down to her sides, pulling her gently closer to feel more of her, though he wanted to throw her on the bed _"I'm going to be gentle if it kills me" _Her hands also roaming his chest to his shoulders and back, she could feel the tension in him, murmuring **"Relax Stripes, I'm not going to hurt you" **

Leaning her forehead on his chest she kissed and nipped there playfully, teasing him, feeling him tense up every time she did it. Moving backwards to the bed, she took his hands pulling him with her, glancing at him as she moved on it, crawling slowly to the other side. He was watching her every move, every muscle in his body urging him to pounce. Shaking his head to keep his composure, he joined her slowly as if not to spook her. Looking at his movements something kept tugging at her brain, tilting her head she thought it just didn't seem natural for him to act this way **"Why are you…?" **she didn't know how to finish her sentence so she just waved her hand at him.

Kneeling across from her he considered not saying anything for a second **"I do not wish to hurt you" **Understanding dawning, she frowned for a moment before smiling brightly **"How about if I tell you if anything starts to hurt, so this way you don't have to keep yourself under control constantly?" **Giving her a nod, he purred loudly before tackling her to furs, they both knew he was still being careful, but at least he wasn't completely restrained anymore.

Laughing, Cat wrapped her arms around him for a moment, kissing his face and nuzzling his neck as he did hers. She was fascinated when he moved down her body, almost like he was smelling every inch of her, stopping between her breasts for a moment, then moving down to the junction between her thighs, she could feel him taking a deep breath and releasing a rumbling purr that shook her to the core. Embarrassed at first, she quickly got over it as he did it again, moaning encouragements instead **"Oooh, do that again"**

Lying down between her legs to get more comfortable, he had a feeling she would like this. He loved her scent, it was driving him wild. Taking another deep breath he released a long, loud, constant purr, feeling her writhe beneath him. Grabbing her hips to keep her still he purred louder this time, feeling her trying to wrap her legs around his head. Thrilling he moved away, not wanting her to complete just yet, seeing her raise her head and glare at him, he growled slightly **"Soon little one"**

Huffing, Cat smiled mischievously **"Okay. Come here and lie down on your back" **patting the spot next to her. Tilting his head curiously, he did as she asked. Moving to kneel beside him, she took his member in her hands, getting a feel for it. It was longer and thicker than an average human male, with slight bumps on the shaft, but she was confident she could handle it when the time came; it was just a matter of adjustment. Glancing at him, she smiled to keep him at ease; since he was observing everything she was doing, whispering **"Do you trust me?" **getting a nod, she smiled, slowly leaning down and opening her mouth to take the head in, feeling him tense up instantly, stroking him she kept her position murmuring **"It's okay I promise, it won't hurt" **using her tongue, she licked his contour, letting him adjust to the sensations, when his purring started she got more bolder, sucking lightly and massaging the length hearing him growl raggedly **"Pauk this is torture little one"** doubling her efforts she was pleased when she heard his labored breathing and felt his tensing muscles.

Ke'varde couldn't take it anymore, roaring **"Enough!" **he bolted upright and hooked an arm, as she released him, under her breasts, almost throwing her down to the bed on her back. Opening her legs a bit roughly he purred as her musk assailed him, closing his eyes **"You drive me to distraction little one" **Looking at him through half lidded eyes, she could say the same about him.

As he positioned himself at her entrance he clicked seriously, catching her eyes **"I cannot wait anymore Cat" **Nodding she understood perfectly, she didn't think she could wait any longer either **"I want you Ke'varde" **Feeling him start to push in, she kept adjusting her hips, trying to keep herself relaxed, whispering **"Rock back and forth slightly" **complying he could barely restrain himself, as he felt her softness and tightness enveloping him slowly, releasing a strained growl. Both were breathing heavily by the time he was in almost completely.

After another moment of adjusting herself, Cat tentatively thrust her hips forward, when she didn't feel anything amiss, she relaxed completely. Seeing her smile and nod, he released his strained breath in a growl, starting to move his own hips. The tempo rising after each thrust, he moved his hands under her back, holding her in place by each shoulder, his claws scraping, some penetrating her skin. Wrapping her legs around his hips she moved with him, moaning with his vibrating purring, her own nails digging into his arms **"Oh god! Yes!" **

Feeling the tremors and convulsions of her orgasm starting, he quickened his pace, grunting and growling ferociously. Throwing her head back, and bending her spine so she was almost completely off the bed, she screamed at the full force of her climax, never before experiencing it like this. When her muscles tightened round him almost to the point of pain he couldn't hold back anymore, releasing his rains he roared before biting down on her shoulder, piercing her skin as his own climax rushed forward, thrusting wildly until they both collapsed, she on her back, he on his side careful not to crush her before plopping to his back as well.

Panting heavily and covered in sweat, Cat whispered an amazed **"Wow, that was…" **Glancing at her, he purred contentedly between breaths, pulling her closer to him. When their heart rates returned to normal and their breathing stabilized, she murmured **"I think we should go shower" **Turning on his side to face her, he nuzzled her breasts, purring **"Bathing is better. We can continue in the water" **Laughing, when he threw her over his shoulder she mock growled in annoyance **"You're insatiable"** squealing when he slapped her ass.


	23. Chapter 23 Touché

**Chapter 23: T****ouché**

Meanwhile, outside Ek'tan was trying hard to keep himself occupied and not listen at the door. It was a hard thing not to do, he was extremely curious by nature, hearing muffled growling and yelling did not help. Looking back at the door he had the devious notion to activate his camouflage and sneak in, but he didn't think the ooman would appreciate an audience. He was already on her hit list as she called it. He didn't think that was anything good.

"**What are you doing?" **Almost jumping out of his skin, he whirled around to see Azira'ah standing beside him. Shifting guiltily, he growled **"I am guarding the oomans chambers, she is not to be interrupted female!" **Giving him a look that pretty much said "you're busted" she purred **"And who is going to guard them from you?" **He knew she was baiting him, but she always got to him when she purred like that, moving closer to her he purred back **"You could keep me company Azira'ah" **

Not noticing another Yautja joining them, they both jumped slightly when they heard **"Where's Cat? Is she in trouble again?" **turning their heads they stepped apart, both glaring at Tix'ver. Azira'ah growled **"She is mating with Ke'varde and does not wish to be disturbed pup!" **narrowing her eyes at him she continued **"Aren't you supposed to be in training?" **waving his hand dismissively he clicked **"I am finished for the day. I was hoping the ooman would have time for a story" **leaning to the side to see the door he clicked quietly **"Is she going to be okay? He won't squish her will he? She promised me a story" **

Opening her mouth to tell him she would be fine, she was cut off when another voice interjected excitingly **"The ooman is telling stories? I heard she has quite the talent, I will tell the others" **all three turned their attention to the newcomer. Ek'tan rolled his eyes, grabbing the seniors arm before he could leave, growling loudly **"She is mating! Not telling stories Joh'er!" **this senior was one of few who approved of the Elders decision to allow the ooman to stay. Widening his eyes he clicked **"She has found a mate already?" **all three afore mentioned Yautjas nodded at that.

Hearing footsteps nearing, they turned to see the chief cook moving their way carrying a platter of food. As he stopped in front of the ever larger group assembled in front of the oomans door he clicked **"What are we waiting for? Has she locked herself in her quarters again?" **By the time Ek'tan finished explaining what was going on, three more Yautjas joined them, one of which was Lo'qe, who didn't seem pleased by the news that Cat chose Ke'varde as her mate. Ek'tan was about to growl to them to leave when they all heard the oomans muffled scream, Tix'ver immediately wanted to rush in and save her, roaring **"He is killing her!" **moving fast Azira'ah grabbed him before he could open the door, growling **"He is not! Don't you dare try entering pup!" **

Though everyone was a bit skeptical at this point. Hearing a roar that could only be Ke'varde after a few moments, all eyes turned to the door. The chief cook growling **"He had better not maimed my new assistant!" **Another clicking quietly **"What if she hurt him? She is a female after all" **A third adding **"Will we get a new one if he won?" **Ek'tan shook his head tiredly, this was becoming a nightmare, if Cat found out…shuddering, he didn't even want to think about that possibility.

Azira'ah too noticed this was getting out of hand, growling **"Enough. You all should leave, give them some privacy!" **when everyone just looked at her with tilted heads, she had the urge to roar in frustration _"stubborn males" _narrowing her eyes at each one she wanted to pummel them, when instead of leaving they started eating the food the cook brought for Cat! Seeing her take a deep breath the senior interjected, clicking soothingly **"Do not worry female, we will leave" **glancing at the door, he continued, thrilling with suppressed laughter **"After we make sure they are alright" **Turning her glare at Ek'tan she hit him on the back of his head, hissing **"This is all your fault!" **

**

* * *

**

Getting out of the soothing water after their second bout of lovemaking, Cat was tired, sore, hungry and most importantly happily sated. Looking back at her new lover she could tell he was feeling content and proud of himself as well, if his puffed out chest and constant purring was any indication.

Stretching lazily she winced, feeling the sting of the wounds he made in his passion. Looking at each shoulder, her hips, her thighs and then at him she muttered **"You know, if you keep doing this I'll have to file down your claws" **noticing the circular marks she smirked **"and your teeth" **Looking over her marks, he thought they looked beautiful, thrilling **"You were not complaining when I made them, my treasure" **moving out of the water he caught her into his arms, nuzzling her neck, he purred proudly **"They are the marks of my possession" **Smiling, she traced her own handy work with her fingers over the bite mark on his neck, and her scratches on his shoulders and arms, whispering **"And these are mine"**

They were both enjoying the moment when her stomach made the loud announcement that it wanted food. Laughing he released her, walking into the sleeping chamber to put on his loincloth **"I will get you something to sate your hunger"** Following him out Cat watched him dress, nodding absentmindedly, she looked her fill of his gorgeously toned body. She couldn't believe those wide shoulders, those abs, those legs and those hands with sharp claws that could be like steel were so gentle and comforting where she was concerned. Moving to stand behind him for a moment she wove her arms around his waist, leaning her cheek on his back, murmuring a faint **"I love you"**

They both froze. She knew it was too soon to say it, she also wasn't sure if it really was love and he wasn't sure what it exactly meant for them. He'd heard of the ooman notion of love, his race knew what it was, they just didn't have a specific word for it, the concept being so rare in their culture.

Going with the good old fashion act of avoidance Cat released him slowly, patting his back **"Go, I'll wait for you in bed" **grunting he turned to look at her, but she just averted her eyes. Nodding, he moved to the outer chamber, not ready to deal with this yet either. Opening the door to step out, he was blocked by many tilted heads and curious faces. Surprised, he closed the opening and turned to the sleeping chamber trying hard not to laugh **"Little one, you have visitors" **he had a pretty good idea what they were waiting for _"I will let her deal with this"_ moving to the chair he sat down, he wouldn't miss this for anything.

Bewildered, Cat threw on some clothes before exiting the bedroom, looking at Ke'varde she frowned **"Visitors? As in plural?" **Jerking his head affirmatively, he kept a straight face as she opened the door and froze before twirling around and closing it. Looking at him with wide eyes she whispered **"This isn't happening. Do you think they heard us?" **god only knew how long they were standing there! Seeing him tilt his head, she moaned dejectedly, banging her head against the panel. **"And it really was such a good day" **

Hearing banging on the panel the Yautjas looked at each other, not knowing what to think or do about it. Pushing Ek'tan in front of them, the warrior winced, wishing to be on a planet full of hard meats rather than here, taking a moment he growled **"Now Cat! This is not what it looks like!" **Tix'ver jumped forward, rushing **"Did he hurt you? We heard you scream! You can't die!" **mortified, Cat sunk to a squat, waving her arms she yelled **"You were supposed to keep everyone away, not make a bloody parade in front of my door!" **sighing, she adopted a more pleasant tone **"I'm okay, really. He didn't hurt me… ahh we were just practicing wrestling!" **

Azira'ah grabbed her brother by the dreads, pulling him back and giving the door a sympathetic glance, clicking loudly **"It wasn't our fault my friend, it just happened... we were worried" **Sighing, Cat wanted to be angry, but the wind left her sails at that. She would make one thing clear though, yelling **"If anyone ever mentions this, EVER again! I will personally collect all your tusks and make a necklace, got it?"** after hearing grunts and shuffling feet she noticed Ke'varde opening his mandibles, cutting him off she hissed **"Don't you dare. Not even a word or a thrill." **Her stomach grumbling again, she stood swiftly, opening the door and grabbed for the food that was left on the platter, yanking it out of the cooks hands. Moving back quickly and closing it in their faces, huffing _"I'm having doors with hinges commissioned" _she really missed the satisfaction of a good violent slam.

* * *

The next few days past thankfully with no further incidents… well except one tiny little thing. Chef Alfredo felt a bit bad for the eavesdropping incident so he allowed her to cook dinner one night. Cat was thrilled with the prospect and dove right into her new assignment, keeping to the kitchens for the whole day, deciding on making hamburgers, at least as close as hamburgers as she could get. The Yautja seemed to enjoy the meal too. To Cat it seemed like a smashing success.

What was the tiny little thing you ask? Well a few hours after dinner, she mounted the podium to tell her first story to the whole ship, but got interrupted by half the population running to their quarters with digestion issues. Later that night when Ke'varde came to their, previously her quarters, from the infirmary, she received the news that she gave them all food poisoning.

She tried feeling terrible about the whole thing, and she did mostly, but one tiny devilish little voice in the back of her head whispered with glee _"They deserved it." _It's the same voice you hear when you're encouraged to do something you know is stupid, but do it anyway because IT said it would be fun. Needless to say she was banned from cooking after that.

Right now she was waiting outside the Elders quarters to be admitted. He called her to speak with her about finding a new duty since the kitchens were off limits. They really got their loincloths in a twist if she even joked about food. On the bright side though, her relationship with Ke'varde was wonderful. He already slept with her almost every night and they spent all their time together when they were both free, he even started teaching her a few fighting moves. The incident with the L-word wasn't brought up again, but she did feel it was begging to be true.

As the door opened and Ke'varde exited, she was surprised to see him, asking silently what was going on, only getting the motion that they would speak later. She entered, wondering what he was doing there. Seeing the Elder sitting behind the large table, she moved over to him, giving a hug in greeting **"Hi, so have you found anything for me to do?" **

Standing, Selt'ox clicked **"I did. You will be helping Azira'ah with fabrics. It was either that or metal working, but given your history…" **Giving her a look, he continued **"I expect you won't be getting in trouble with her?" **laughing nervously, Cat waved her hand **"That's fine, I'd love to work with Azira'ah" **looking at him from beneath her lashes, her curiosity got the better of her **"What was Ke'varde doing here?"**

Thrilling with laughter he shook his head **"He just had a few questions." **He would let the hunter explain in his own time, right now he remembered something **"That reminds me, your lifemate ritual is scheduled for next week." **Thinking she misheard him she blurted **"My what?" **After repeating himself, he paused waiting for her to speak. Thrown off kilter by that, she didn't really know what to say for a minute. Opening her mouth twice, before getting out **"Like a wedding?" **nodding, Selt'ox waited patiently for her to get a grasp of the idea.

The only thing that came to her mind at first was that white wasn't her color. An image of Ke'varde presented itself, and she couldn't help but think of him with a smile. She did love the big lug, and spending her life with him would be no hardship if she was honest, maybe a few little pups running around eventually. Grinning like a maniac she jumped up and down excitedly **"This is wonderful!"** hurling herself into the Elders arms she squeezed him with all her might **"Thank you, for everything, especially for bringing me here" **

Holding her closely, he realized it was time to finish his story about Catherine. Without saying anything he released her, gesturing for her to wait a moment. Going into his personal sleeping chamber, he took out the crystal box carrying it with him back to the gathering chamber. Placing it on the table, he opened the lid, taking out an object, clicking **"You remember what I told you about Catherine?" **

"**Yes" **watching him carefully, she was intrigued by what was in the box. Moving to stand beside her, he showed her a painted miniature of the ooman he loved. **"She gave me this, the night before she was taken from me. She wanted me to have something to remember her by." **Taking the picture carefully into her hands, she saw a beautiful woman with long brown hair, a smile that could rival the secrets of Mona Lisa herself, and eyes that Cat couldn't help but compare to her own. The miniature seemed very old judging by the way the woman was dressed, posed and the way it was made. Glancing at the Elders sad eyes she whispered admiringly **"She was very beautiful" **Nodding, Selt'ox agreed wholeheartedly. Placing his hand over Cats holding the picture he caught her eyes, whispering **"She was your ancestor little one"**


	24. Chapter 24 Family

**Chapter 24: Family**

**

* * *

**

Speechless, Cat couldn't form a word. Her brain just stopped. Looking down at the picture and then at the Elder, she finally asked after long minutes **"I…how?... " **granted, the eyes of the woman in the picture were similar to her own, but… _"It can't be true? Can it?"_ It was too soon to tell, how she felt about it either way.

Taking her hand he led her to a seat, crouching in front of her, he clicked **"When I first saw your eyes they were so familiar to me. At first I could not place the feeling that I knew you, but that would have been impossible since I have not returned to your planet since her death. My instincts are rarely wrong, therefore I asked Mir'en to do a test with a lock of Catherine's hair and the samples he took from you. Needless to say it was a positive match" **Watching her closely, he was a little unnerved when she didn't react at all, not even batted an eyelash, just observed him silently.

Purring lightly to try relieving her tension he continued **"Having you here with me is a gift I never expected. Knowing I saved a part of her that night eases my burden. In ways you are like her, you have the drive for life, the compassion for others and the determination of a warrior when it matters, not to mention the talent of getting into trouble. She would have been proud of you, as am I." **seeing a few tears escape down her cheek, he wiped them away, waiting for her to say something.

She never knew this part of her history. She could only trace her past to her great great great grandmother, who was supposedly found in a hay barn in a small village when she was almost a year old, but no further. She never really believed that ridicules story…until now. It was a lot to process. Looking into his eyes, she asked **"How long have you known?" ** Not sure, why that mattered he clicked **"Since the day we arrived on the Clan ship" **

She could blow up at the fact that he didn't tell her sooner, but that took energy she didn't have right now. Besides, she couldn't exactly hold it against him, he obviously needed the time. She knew they weren't related by blood, but they did have a bond and in all honesty she could understand why her ancestor fell in love with him. Sliding forward to the edge of her seat she took his hands in hers, giving him a watery smile **"So I guess I can call you gramps for real now" **

Tilting his head, he clicked **"But I'm no…" **placing her hand over his mandibles, she cut him off **"I don't care. You have done so many great things for me and my family and even though we aren't related, I'd like to think we are in the ways that matter, whether you like it or not" **Feeling him nod, she removed her hand and hugged him **"I know I've said this before and I'll probably keep saying it in the future, but… Thank you…grandpa" **Hearing him thrill with laughter and hug her carefully in return, she couldn't help smiling herself. For the first time in a very long time, she really felt like she was home.

For the next two hours they talked about their pasts, his attempt at finding the ancient relic and her success in treasure hunting on Earth. They were interrupted when Mir'en came to see the Elder. Admitting him in, Selt'ox was a bit reluctant to end his conversation with Cat, they were having a marvelous time. Noticing the picture in her hands the healer clicked **"I see you have been told" **not wanting to say too much he looked at the Elder who nodded **"She knows"**

Rising from her seat, she placed the painting on the table and moved to stand in front of Mir'en **"I'm glad you're here, there's something I wanted to speak to you about" **tilting his head the healer gave her his full attention **"What is it?" **A little uncomfortable at even starting this conversation she paced around **"As you probably know I've mated and since my lifemate ceremony will be next week I was wondering…" **

When she didn't say anything more, the two Yautja looked at each other strangely and then at her, waiting for her to continue. Stopping her pacing she turned to them with conviction **"I want the blood additions to begin a few days after the ceremony" **Surprised both Selt'ox and Mir'en clicked in unison **"You want pups!" **giving them a "ya think" look she smiled indulgently **"Of course I do, after the changes are complete in a few months and… after I discuss this with Ke'varde" **remembering that part, she had the intelligent though that perhaps she should have told her mate first, instead of going to Mir'en before he knew her plans.

She lost that train of thought when the Elder tugged her towards him, thrilling **"A fine decision!" **before almost crushing her in a hug. Slet'ox was pleased beyond measure, everything was going smoothly and wonderfully **"This is superb news little one" **releasing her as he said that, Cat needed to take a few deep breaths _"note to self, don't teach any more Yaujtas to hug in the future"_ she loved the hugs, but they were painfully strong.

Turning to Mir'en she saw him still standing there as still as a statue, teasing **"Cat got your tongue" **snapping out of it the healer gave a swift nod, averting his gaze **"I am… glad of your decision, but I am surprised you have come to it so soon" **before she could say anything the Elder interjected **"No concern is needed my friend, I'm sure Cat has thought this out." **nodding she said **"I did." **touching the healers arm, she gave a tender smile **"No need to worry Mir'en, everything will be fine. You said it yourself; the procedure will have minimal affect" **releasing a deep breath the healer gave a swift nod **"That is true" **giving her a light pat on her head **"Everything will be taken care of"**

**

* * *

**

Ke'varde was waiting for her in the Green Hall, leaving a message with Ek'tan to send her there once she was finished with the Elder. He could understand why she enjoyed spending her time here, it was calming, though in him it also invoked the urge to hunt. There would be a time soon when he would need to go, but for now… Bringing the circular object the Elder gave him up to eye level, he didn't quite understand its significance, but he was assured it was meaningful to the oomans.

Hearing a humming noise moving closer to the entrance he shook his head, his little one always made that infernal racket when she was pleased by something, to him it was just a distraction, it reminded him slightly of purring. As she noticed him she moved directly towards him, stopping a few feet away and giving what she called a dramatic bow **"You demanded to see me, oh great and sexy one" **rising she couldn't help but laugh as he rolled his eyes at her, though he said her theatrics exasperated him, she knew it wasn't true, he liked it. She always found it amusing when he did that, it was such a human thing to do in her mind, in a way it showed a similarity between their races.

Taking her hand in his he tilted his head, clicking **"I expect the Elder told you of the impending lifemate ritual?" **giving a huge smile she answered **"Yeah, though I have no clue as to what it is exactly or what it entails, I'm still excited" **thrilling with laughter he tugged her along for a walk around the hall **"It is a bonding ritual. We choose a mark that will represent our unique" **pausing for a moment to remember the word she used **"relationship and in the presence of the Clan we will receive it from the Elder or if she returns in time The High Matriarch." **

The mention of her, diminished Cats enthusiasm slightly because it reminded her of the unpleasant business with his father. Noticing the change in her instantly, he knew what she was thinking and stopped that nonsense before she could open her mouth **"We will not speak of that now, there is another matter I wished to attend to" **stopping them, he turned to her and lowered himself on one knee, presenting her with the object the Elder gave him. He was unsure he was doing it right when she just stood there with her mouth hanging open and her eyes like disks.

Staring at the ring in his palm, Car didn't know what to think or do or if she should even breathe. The first urge that crossed her was to laugh hysterically at the situation; it's not every day an 8ft Yautja proposes on bended knee. The second urge was to cry for the same reason. Still staring at the ring she touched a finger to it, whispering in awe **"Where did you get this?" **rising from his position he clicked **"The Elder gave it to me with instructions as to its presentation." **looking into her amazed expression, he continued **"It was your ancestors" **

Taking the ring into her hand she admired it. There was nothing ostentatious about it; no rocks, nothing ornate, just a simple gold band with the symbol for infinity engraved into it **"It's beautiful, I love it"** placing it on her finger, where it would belong from now on, she looked up into his eyes, whispering **"I love you Ke'varde"** before moving into his arms.

Purring, he was relieved she liked the gift and that she was saying that again. He wasn't used to the custom, but the way she said those words was beautiful to him. It was so softly said and warmly expressed in her eyes, it made him care for her all the more. Playing with her hair with his mandibles, he purred quietly **"I love you as well my little ooman"**

Placing a kiss on his vibrating chest, she stepped back with a teasing smile, reaching to undo her top **"I think I know what would make this all the more memorable"** throwing it at him, she then quickly removed her skirt, looking around _"I hope we don't make a show"_ though honestly, right now she couldn't care less about anyone spying on them or catching them doing the full body rumba.

Watching her seductively deliberate movements, he purred louder as she was bared to him and her scent assailed him **"I agree with your way of thinking my treasure" **reaching for her, only to have her jump away, wagging her finger at him **"A-a, not until you're naked Stripes" **growling, he quickly took care of that bother, almost ripping his loincloth to shreds in his haste.

As he was distracted, Cat turned in the direction that had the most foliage, braking into a silent run. Reaching her destination, she turned to him, let loose a shrill whistle. Snapping his head in her direction Ke'varde tilted his head in curiosity _"What is she doing this time?" _he really should be getting used to her impulsiveness by now. Watching her caress her body, with slow sensual movements, his feet moved in her direction almost before he had the thought to do it.

Noticing him coming closer, she turned and dashed through the leaves, laughing **"Catch me if you can hunter!"** Stopping, he thrilled **"There is no if" **before releasing a challenging growl and jumping into the trees to intercept her. He really liked this game, his last thought before completely focusing on her was _"Perhaps I will return to hunting in a decade…or two"_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile…two cloaked figures were having a discussion in another part of the ship. The first one's computerized voice saying **"The time has come to finish what was started. The oomans time is running out on this vessel." **the second occupant's mechanical voice asked **"What do you propose we do?" **

After a few moments of tense silence the first one answered **"Her main protector will have to be eliminated… permanently. I believe he is becoming suspicious and I cannot risk discovery" **after another pause **"I will take care of the ooman myself. You will distract her mate, if necessary both her guards. Make sure they are occupied for the time it will take for my part to be completed, there is no margin for error this time!"**

Angry the second voice countered **"No! She was to be mine before anything happened to her! We had an agreement!" **before he could even move a muscle to defend himself the first blur had him pinned on the wall behind him with a wristblade through the shoulder, the first one's computer saying **"I do not care about your pathetic wishes! I will not repeat myself again… the ooman is mine!" **releasing him, the first one moved back **"You have your orders"**

Though the second didn't like them, he had no other alternative but to obey, the alternatives were severe and he could not risk his head **"As you say" **Leaving the room he paused before closing the door as the others computer said **"Go see the healer for that unfortunate wound" **a muffled thrilling laughter could be heard as he left to do just that.

* * *

Sorry for the delay ladies and gentlemen! I had some trouble when my hard drive got fried, so I had to rewrite this!

Thanks for being so patient!

Dijana


	25. Chapter 25 1st Move

**Chapter 25: 1****st**** move**

**

* * *

**

Heaving a sigh, Cat couldn't help but shake her head wearily. She just finished her first day working with Azira'ah. She never imagined all the different fabrics she made, some natural, some synthetic, and most she'd never even heard of, felt or seen in her life. The work wasn't hard per se, but it wasn't something she was familiar with. Good thing she liked learning new skills. Wincing mentally, she was glad Azira'ah was so understanding of her clumsiness today. That was what had her in a lousy mood. Ruining five rolls of fine and probably expensive fabrics was not something that made her invaluable in their new working arrangement. Everything she touched or came near to got broken, smashed, torn… She flooded the bathroom this morning, tripping and stepping on a button that proved to be the pool filler. She flambéed breakfast and a part of her main room, not completely sure how that happened, something to do with a laser pen and an overturned glass of C'ntlip and then staining the blue and red bolts of fabrics with some kind of corrosive dye. Heaving another sigh, she was starting to think she was jinxed.

Hearing high pitched wails and laughter, made her forget her troubles instantly. Intrigued, she moved toward the sounds, curiosity in every fiber of her being. Rounding the corner she stopped in the archway of a hall similar to the domed hall she'd spent a part of her time relaxing in. Though this place didn't have the dome and it was a little smaller, it had the same greenery and fish pool, with the additions of huge windows, climbing walls, rope bridges crisscrossing at different levels and most importantly, little miniature Yautjas running around shrieking like only children can.

One of the little ones noticed her and stopped in his tracks, the three others that were chasing him didn't notice immediately and plowed right into him, all of them toppling to the ground in a pile. Grinning, Cat moved forward to help them up. She'd seen children around the ship, but never had the chance to really observe them or interact with them. Before she reached them, the one that noticed her scrambled up and gaped at her with handing mandibles. Stopping a few feet away, she observed him as he observed her. He had an interesting coloring. He was spotted and striped, the spots were black, the stripes brownish and his belly was cream. He was quite a Mix. Dropping to her knees Cat gave him a wide smile **"Hi. What's your name?"** noticing that the others had picked themselves up as well and were standing around her with wide eyes, obviously curios and a little nervous. Keeping her smile she waited patiently for them to make the first move. They were almost complete miniatures of a Yautja, their mandibles were small, their heads seemed a little big for their bodies and since their dreads hadn't grown down yet, they looked like cute porcupines. Looking around she noticed more of them playing and climbing, there were about 15 kids in total. She was a bit surprised not to see any adults supervising them, she would ask about that later.

Mix stepped closer to her puffing out his small chest and opened his mandibles giving her what was supposed to be a roar, but came out a high pitched wail. Squelching the urge to laugh, Cat dropped down on her rear and acted a bit fearfully **"Oh please don't hurt me. I'm a good human!" **Looking at her for another moment, he came to a decision **"I'm a warwior. Zil's" **getting a nod from the ooman, satisfied that she understood, he clicked **"Where are your man-mandibwes?" **Surprised, Cat touched her face **"You mean I don't have any?" **turning serious he leaned closer to her and whispered **"No. Did they faw off? My mother said if I'm too woud my mandibwews wiw faw off" **Trying hard to keep serious, Cat whispered back **"Well I don't know about that, but since I'm not a Yautja warrior like you, humans don't have mandibles at all! Can you imagine?" **giving her a look that pretty much said he couldn't imagine anything that ridicules at all, he took her hand **"You going to pway wif me" **saying it like it was a royal decree. Allowing to be tugged along she couldn't help but grin widely _"Taught from a young age to be a tyrant" _she was enchanted by the children in a second.

Though they couldn't range from more than 6 to 11 years old, they had amazing stamina and drive. After 3 hours of playing hide and seek, war, climbing trees and answering millions of questions, Cat was exhausted. The little ones were barely tired at all, they wanted to go swimming, climb up to the bridges and god only knew what else! Taking a seat under a tree, she needed a few minutes to catch her breath, one of the children plopping down next to her. This was turning out to be a very enjoyable day. Looking down at the quiet little girl beside her, Cat leaned closer **"Would you like to hear a story?" **getting a small nod, she crossed her legs and thought for a second, absently noticing more little ones joining them, one asking **"What kind of a story? Is it gonna have hard meats and monsters?" **Suppressing her chuckle, she looked at each of them seriously **"I'm going to tell you a story of warriors, villains, treasure, caring and mischief…IF you promise not to interrupt, ok?" **getting vigorous nods and promises all around, she waited for them to settle down before starting her tale, lowering her voice to almost a whisper **"Once there lived a warrior, he was a fearsome knight commanded by no one but his king, rumored to be the most ruthless of opponents in battle, they said he had no mercy, no soul and if you were across from him on the battlefield, you would be forewarned to surrender before the battle had even begun. 'Tis said his ice eyes held the torment of those he slain, the scars he bore the testament to the many victories he achieved, his opponents calling him the Devil Incarnate. Upon return from the Holy wars, by King Henry's decree, his fiercest warrior was to conquer a holding belonging to one of the Saxon barons bordering the land." **

Rising from her seat, she pretended to hold a conversation, walking around like she was in Henry's palace and acting out what she said **"Entering the kings court Devil bowed before his liege "My Lord" Regarding his knight, Henry nodded, waving his arm dismissively at the courtesy "There is a matter I wish you to attend Gerald" Not waiting for a nod or response the king continued "By the southern border there is a holding I have an interest in and I wish to keep it secure, Benwick keep." Giving a swift nod, Devil was familiar with the terrain. Satisfied Henry continued "Since the Baron there died last month, my enemies want the small castle. Its strategic use is Roberts main interest." Pausing for a moment Henry considered his next words carefully, hiding his amusement "If you can conquer it, the holding is yours" dismissing his warrior with the tone of his voice. Observing his back as the knight took his leave, he let his amusement show with a small smile, knowing that the task at hand will be much more difficult than the fierce knight even imagined. What Henry left out was that Benwick keep was the home of Willa, the daughter of the late Baron. Her stubbornness, wildness and trickery were legendary. Perhaps this time the Devil had met his mach…" **Looking at all their fascinated faces, Cat sat down again to continue her tale, oblivious of the hunter in the doorway.

For some unfathomable reason the unblood was reluctant to interrupt the story, but glancing down at the message pad in his hands, decided that it took precedence over his fascination. Moving forward, he made sure to make some noise so that the ooman wouldn't spook, he heard they were very skittish beings. Hearing someone approach, Cat looked up at the young one, giving a slight smile and nod as he stopped a few feet away from her **"Yes?" **Extending the pad to her, he clicked **"A message for you."** Taking it, she skimmed the contents, catching the unbloods gaze before he turned to leave **"Who gave you this?" **a bit confused at the question, he gave a slight frown **"It was waiting in the dispatch chambers. I have no notion as to who brought it. It was simply marked for you to receive." **Murmuring a thank you, she dismissed him absentmindedly, looking down at the pad again _"Meet me on level 3, sector 18, 531. Come quickly and come alone, there is something you need to know about your unfortunate accidents."_ The note was written in English, but the last letter was a Yautja symbol, one that she didn't recognize from her lessons with grandfather. Looking at the children, she gave them an apologetic smile **"There is something I need to take care of, but I promise we'll finish this story some other time" **trying not to smile at the disappointed groans and pleas not to go, she held firm **"I promise, next time."**

* * *

In the training hall Ke'varde was observing the unbloods weapon preparations and cleaning, pacing behind them and correcting any mistakes **"Your weapons are yours alone, no one else is responsible for their maintenance or care. They are your extensions in battle and on the hunt. Inspect them regularly, make sure they are always pristine and ready for your use in any situation." **Pausing for a moment, he clicked loudly **"What do you want Lo'qe?" **wondering why the hunter behind him in the entrance was here, his presence was galling at best of times. Hearing him move slightly into the room he glanced briefly over his shoulder before continuing his observations, waiting for the inevitable answer that came a few moments later **"We have something to discuss" **saying the last word with a meaning they both understood.

Tensing at that, Ke'varde knew this was long in coming. Was this just about his mate? The ever present rivalry between them? Perhaps something more? The only surprise was that Lo'qe had managed to take this long for a confrontation, it was unusual. Turning his attention back to the unbloods **"You are dismissed" **waiting for all of them to leave. As soon as that happened Lo'qe closed the double doors to the hall. Walking the perimeter he observed Ke'varde, irked by his nonchalance and calmness. It grated, immensely. Both moving in a circle around each other they kept their eyes focused on every movement the other made, each step as calculated as the look in their eyes, waiting for the first strike, the first opening, the first mistake. Both were evenly matched in strength, though Ke'varde was a bit shorter, but smarter, Lo'qe was more devious and if rumor held true, not averse to fighting dishonorably.

Tauntingly, the larger hunter growled **"Do you think…after your death, the ooman will choose another quickly?" **Growling back Ke'varde wasn't fazed **"She is too smart to choose you." **giving him a knowing look** "She values honor."** Resisting the almost uncontrollable urge to roar in fury and charge at him for that, Lo'qe instead turned and charged for the weapons wall, grabbing a spiked club, his favorite and most used weapon. Being too far from the wall, Ke'varde knew he wouldn't make it if he too charged for it at the same time, the other hunter being much closer. Extending his wrist blades he took his stance, making sure to keep his focus. Both roared at the same time, the challenge set, the outcome unknown as both were confident in their victory. Moving swiftly Lo'qe jumped high, intending to bring the club down over Ke'varde's head in a crushing blow. Throwing himself away in time, Ke'varde rolled on his side, swinging his arm and connecting with his opponents lower limbs, but only just.

The diagonal cuts weren't enough to do any real damage to the larger hunter, only managing to irritate him further **"You have no chance. My victory will be swift and your death slow" **Growling and keeping calm, the answer came in a controlled growling monotone **"Your success is based on your lacking abilities. Your victory is a delusion, as is your belief you will leave this hall alive" **Glaring and growling dangerously, Lo'qe swung the club from his side, like a baseball bat, aiming for the soft tissue beneath the ribs. Reacting, Ke'varde swung at the same time in the direction of the oncoming blow, angling his body toward it and thrusting the wrist blade into the club, the impact jarring both of them. Intending to use his other blade swiftly to impale Lo'qe, he was stopped repeatedly from all angles by the hunter's metal wristbands. Sparks flew as they connected repeatedly, while Ke'varde dislodged the pierced club from his blade. As he succeeded a pounding on the doors distracted him long enough for Lo'qe to slam his shoulder into his abdomen, lifting and slamming him into the wall behind them. Feeling the immense pain of breaking ribs and almost throwing up at the sensation, he noticed the satisfied grunt and gleam of triumph in Lo'qes eyes.

The wind literally knock out of him, he barely heard Ek'tan yelling something at the other side of the doors, before he was pulled away and thrust into the wall again. Planting his feet on the panels at his back, Ke'varde intercepted his opponents arm as Lo'qe was swinging a wrist blade into his jaw. Pushing his body from the wall, he used his weight to unbalance the larger hunter for the moment necessary to brake his wrist, hearing a snap of bones and a pained whine. Taking advantage of the opportunity he created, Ke'varde swung from the ground upwards with one arm, pulling Lo'qe to him by his damaged wrist with the other hand.

The shock in Lo'qes eyes was genuine. He never expected to lose. Then again, neither of them did. Thrilling with laughter Lo'qe rasped **"This is not finished yet. You will still lose" **Pulling his blade from the hunters heart, Ke'varde let him drop to the floor **"No. I won't"** looking at his lifeless face with narrowed eyes as the echo of that thrill raised his worry for some reason.

Glancing up as the doors opened and Ek'tan rushed in with two guards, Ke'vardes injuries made themselves known by making him stagger for a moment. Grabbing his friend's arm to steady him, Ek'tan clicked with obvious dislike, while looking at Lo'qes body on the floor **"One of the unbloods told me he was here. What happened?" **Ignoring the question, Ke'varde clicked **"Where is she?" **the need to know she was safe foremost in his mind. **"Don't worry I checked on her an hour or so ago. She is in the west nursery, telling one of her stories to the pups." **Hearing that eased his mind, but not fully **"I have to see her" **noticing the underlined edge in his voice, Ek'tan gave him a frown **"I am sure she is fine. You on the other hand need to see a healer" **trying to move him in that direction as soon as they stepped out of the training hall, but failing as Ke'varde turned to a different corridor. Knowing there would be no changing his superiors mind, he followed while shaking his head _"What is that word the oomans use? Oh, yes. Whipped" _

_

* * *

_

Sorry for my absence the last couple of months guys and gals. Trust me, it wasn't by choice. There were some things I needed to take care of and my attention to that had to be absolute. Now that I'm free to focus on the story, things will move smoothly again. The next chapter will be up in a few days :D

Thanks for sticking with it!

Love Dijana.


	26. Chapter 26 Check

**Chapter 26: Check…**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, on her way to the rendezvous, she mulled over her options. If this was a note from Ke'varde, maybe he found out something delicate and needed to talk to her in private. She couldn't very well bring someone with her if that were the case. It didn't seem like a thing he would do, but she could be wrong. If it was a trick and she was attacked again, she wouldn't hear the end of it from him either. Or it could be exactly what it said it was; new information, a lead that could help her solve this mystery once and for all. In that case she couldn't jeopardize it in any way. _"What to do?" _staring at nothing in concentration she stopped before the elevator platform that would take her up to level 3.

Getting an idea, she pushed some buttons on the pad in her hands, then turned around and crossed the corridor in a few swift strides, pounding on the door in front of her. When no one answered, she moved to the next door and repeated the action, waiting impatiently for a response. She was about to move to the next door when it opened and an older Yautja answered, surprise written in his eyes, before he caught himself and narrowed them, growling **"What do you want ooman?" **Plastering a huge smile on her face, Cat extended the altered message pad **"Could you please make sure this gets delivered, I would really appreciate it" **seeing him move in to close the door, she placed her foot to stop it, blurting out **"It's a matter of security! It **_**needs **_**to get delivered, it's urgent" **It wasn't exactly a lie. Seeing the skepticism in his expression, she flung the pad at him and moved away quickly, letting the door close as the Yautja caught it. Running to the elevator platform, she noticed the door open again and the Yautja glaring at her from his door way. As the platform went up she grinned at him, waving and yelling **"Thank you!"** hearing him grumble something about the past, peace and humans.

Reaching the desired level after a few moments, she looked around at the numbers on the walls, following them until she reached corridor 18. _"Now to find door 531" _In the early months, before she learned how to read Yautja numbers she was reluctant to venture too far from her level for fear of getting lost, now she was reluctant to wander around here for a whole other reason. The entire situation made her uneasy, especially the darkness in this place. Usually the whole ship was as bright as the sun during the day hours and only slightly dimmed during the supposed night.

It was almost pitch black here, except for the occasional flicker and dimly lit numbers beside the doors. Suppressing a shiver, she muttered **"The perfect setting for a horror flick." **moving carefully and slowly, she felt like she was in the role of the bimbo that got chopped up first. The thought didn't exactly inspire her confidence. Stopping for a moment she reached down to her boots, taking out the knife she always kept there and giving her eyes time to adjust to the gloom, instantly feeling better with its familiar weight in her hand. Touching her chest she made sure the light weight armor plates she'd sewn into her clothes between the fabrics were still there, giving her a measure of comfort before moving forward.

She almost passed the door she was looking for because its number wasn't lit. Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders, steadied her taut nerves and knocked loudly. When nothing happened _"I should leave"_ she pushed the button to open the door before that thought became too appealing, half expecting to hear a creak instead of the customary swoosh. Rolling her eyes at her thoughts, she slowly stepped through the opening, whispering **"Hello? Is anyone here?" **continuing more loudly **"I got your message." **not hearing anything or anyone she let out a relieved breath. Letting the door close, Cat wandered about the spacious room, looking for any sign that anyone was here before her. Checking everything as best she could in the dark, she gave up after a few minutes, giving an annoyed huff **"I can't see a damn thing in here" **she'd give anything for a flashlight.

It seemed this was as far as she would get today, a tiny bit disappointed that no one was here after all. She opened the door to leave _"I'm gonna give whoever sent me that damn pad a piece of my mind, if I ever find out who it was" _angry at being sent on a goose chase. Stepping through the threshold a blurry blow came out of nowhere. Unprepared for the assault she didn't move to get out of the way, the impact throwing her to the side. Hitting her head on the wall she tried to keep conscious, but the effort was wasted. Seeing only the blurry crackling shape of someone, before the numbing darkness descended.

* * *

In his quarters Selt'ox was busy documenting reports from the last month. In his youth he scoffed at work like this and any work that didn't include hunting of some sort. May that be for prey, females or treasures. But now it was a time he enjoyed and looked forward to. It was almost the only time he was alone and at peace; not bothered with things that needed to be done and taken care of. Running a clan was a duty he learned to enjoy and feel satisfied with over the years. Not having much free time, his monthly reports were a relaxing routine from the chaos of everyday life, as was his time with his granddaughter.

Thinking of her, he had to laugh. How she managed to flood her bathroom and set fire to her rooms in a single morning was beyond his comprehension _"Paya only knows what else she will do today." _It was a question he asked himself often since she came into their lives and turned them upside down and sideways. Hearing the door to his quarters open he looked up from his reports, a little surprised at his visitor, immediately standing to greet him **"Elder..." **Waving away the courtesy the old Yautja clicked **"I haven't been your Elder in more than a century pup." **giving a swift nod, Selt'ox seated himself and waited for his former Elder to do the same, curious at the uncommon visit **"I did not know you have returned sir. How is your daughter and her pups?" **Taking his time to get comfortable Avi'ren motioned to the bottle on the other side of the room. Understanding the silent message, Selt'ox stood and retrieved two glasses of his finest C'ntlip. He was more than a little curious now. He hadn't seen the former Elder in over two years. The hunter had family in another Clan and migrated often between them.

"**Very well. The pups are growing at the desired rate. They will be fine hunters in a few decades. My daughter however desires their growth to be more rapid so she can return to hunting, though I believe it is more for show. She enjoys teaching them and spoils them every chance she gets." **placing the glass on the table, he continued a bit sternly **"The rumors held true then. You have adopted an ooman into this clan." **Not sure if that was disapproval or not, Selt'ox nodded, guarding his expression from his former mentor **"Yes. She is my granddaughter" **the senior observed him for a moment before speaking **"No need to be so tense. I will not counter you in this matter, nor do I disapprove of it... entirely." **adding the last word almost as an afterthought. Taking another sip of his drink, Avi'ren noticed a lot, even in his advanced years. He was always amused by his protégé. Selt'ox was skilled at hiding his emotions and intentions, but he was even better in deciphering them. **"I knew when I elected you to be my successor; you would be the one to inflict the changes this clan needs to survive.** ** We have become too complacent and much too ingrained in our principals and traditions." **he was one of them, even when his nature rebelled at the human among them, his sense of duty and honor to his people and their future demanded he yield to change and progress. He, himself could not do so in light of his views and upbringing, but he could make sure his clans future was in the most capable hands he could find.

Selt'ox probably looked as shocked as he felt at the approval and praise. His former mentor rarely if at all gave a compliment, if fact it was almost unheard of! He was relieved his mandibles weren't hanging open, but he did notice he was staring and oddly enough he didn't seem to care. Collecting himself, he didn't comment. It wasn't done and it would make this more awkward then it had to be.

Thankfully he didn't have to, as Avi'ren said **"I digress. I did not come to see you to talk of that or family. I came because your ooman has an urgent message for you" **reaching for his belt where he clipped the message pad. That got the Elders full attention** "A message? She has not been near the furnaces or the cargo bay has she?" **he was envisioning news of an explosion in the labs or the metal works, supplies lost in space or something of that magnitude. He knew she'd rather not be here when any such reports reached him. She made that mistake only once. It was obvious she didn't like being told what to do or rather what not to do, with that list expanding every month. She also disliked hearing his reprimands and lectures about her safety; he knew that from the "tight-ass" she muttered every time he forbade her something. He still didn't know what it meant.

Reading the pad Avi'ren gave him _"…there is something you need to know about your unfortunate accidents. -Going there now, follow me. C."_ noticing a symbol that meant "the hunt" before the last sentence, he jumped from his chair in anger and fear, almost roaring **"Damn that female! Has she no sense! Going off into Paya only knows what situation on her own!" **Watching him, Avi'ren was amazed and highly amused, he'd only seen Selt'ox this riled once before and it didn't bode well for those that crossed him, clicking **"What will you do?" **Marching to the door, the Elder didn't look back **"I am going to find her, make sure she is unharmed and then wring her impulsive, impatient, reckless neck! She is going to live in a box and on a leash from now on!"** barking orders to his two guards as soon as he stepped out of his quarters **"Get your hunting gear! Find Ke'varde and Ek'tan! Close off level 3 and monitor sector 18!" ** not waiting to see his two guards scramble over themselves to do exactly what he said, he ran to the elevating plate.

* * *

Her body felt heavy and her head was a throbbing mess **"What the hell…?" **did she get drunk again? Trying to focus on her thoughts she opened her eyes a fraction and closed them immediately. The action made her nauseous. Taking a few deep breaths, the memory of what actually happened assailed her like a ton of bricks. She focused on listening to her surroundings, hearing an eerie clicking rattle and the hum of something electronic. _"Where am I? Who is that?" _it took her a few minutes to fully open her eyes. The blow she took must have been one hell of a hit, her vision was still swimming. She was only surprised she wasn't in more pain.

She understood the lack of pain when she tried moving her hands and they barely cooperated, she was drugged. _"No wonder I feel so lethargic and sleepy, not to mention free of any aches"_ Carefully moving her head she looked around, noticing the familiar walls and equipment. She was on the floor of a smaller ship. She remembered the Elders private vessel, this one was almost the same, except the coloring was different, the walls were without symbols and it smelled wrong. Shocked, she knew what it was _"It's new!"_ it smelled similarly to when you got a brand new car on Earth, the odors from the manufacturing process; varnish, metals and leather.

She almost didn't see the shimmer that appeared beside the bridge consoles, but the creepy noise it was making made her notice and focus on it, trying to yell out the words, only to manage a whisper **"Who are you? What do you want with me?" **when it didn't answer for what felt like ages, she tried getting up, abandoning the effort when an electronic voice told her **"It is no use. The sedative will keep you manageable for a few more hours. After that you will be released"** hearing the last word, relief spread through her, she would get out of this. Though something didn't make sense, frowning she asked **"If you plan to release me, than why not just do it now? Why drug me at all, you could have just tied me up?" **

"**Always so inquisitive Cat… cannot seem to leave anything alone. You are just like your ancestor, searching for answers to questions you were never asked." **With wide surprised eyes, she couldn't breathe for a moment **"You killed her?" **in equal parts angry and fearful. **"No, but I suppose you would think so. I simply alerted her mate to her whereabouts, he actually did the deed"** glaring at the shape, she snapped **"Semantics. You're just as guilty, if not more" **after a short thrilling sound the computer continued **"Guilt is subjective and I find I am not subjected to that affliction." **She had a feeling there was more to this then what was being said, she was getting too close to something.

As the shimmering shape moved towards her, she frantically tried to backpedal away, only managing to scoot an inch or two, before she was picked up. Carrying her almost limp body in its arms the shimmer was actually gentle with her._ "It makes no freaking sense, he/it…" _her thoughts were interrupted by **"As to your questions… I can't release you like this and I can't kill you here either, it would raise too many suspicions and the search would never end, but if you left on your own… That would be another matter entirely" **she really wanted to kick this guys self confident ass. As it was, she settled for glaring menacingly and gave a derisive snort **"I'm not leaving. This is my home! No matter what you do, my grandfather and Ke'varde will find out and when they do…"** interrupting her threat, the computer said **"You will leave and you will do it willingly. In fact, you will beg me to take you home to your human planet."** Placing her on a high, flat surface he propped her upper half up with one hand and tilted her head up and to the side, leaning close to her ear **"You will be terrified and hysterical after your memories of this place are erased, and I will hear your pleas and appease your fears by taking you away. Your meddling will end."** A shock like a bolt of lightning hit her at his words, this close she could make out his voice without the computers mask **"Oh my god..." **her mind rebelled at her knowladge of his identity _"No, it can't be"_**  
**

**

* * *

**

During this, Ek'tan and Ke'varde were in the nursery, trying to persuade or rather order the pups to tell them what they knew. Suffice it to say, it wasn't going well. As soon as they stepped in, they boys were staring at them exclaiming they would be hunters like them, showing them their limited and clumsy skills and the girls decided they wanted to ride on their shoulders, since they were so tall. All of them tugging and yelling for attention. Loosing his patience, Ek'tan grabbed a pup by its loincloth and lifted him to his eyelevel, growling **"Where is the ooman runt?" ** taking immediate exception to being called a runt, the boy squirmed and wailed **"I'm not tewing you anythink! You mean!" **almost succeeding to kick the hunter in his mandibles. Seeing their friend being manhandled (or is it Yautja-handled?) a few of the boys decided to help him by attacking the offending hunter. One boy sat on Ek'tans foot, wrapped his arms and legs around him and bit down on his leg! Another was pulling and shredding the back of his loincloth and two others were working together to reach his dreads! Roaring, Ek'tan repeatedly kicked out his foot **"Get off me you runts!" **trying to throw off the pup nibbling on his leg. With his free arm he swatted behind himself, trying to push the others away…failing miserably on all accounts.

Shaking his head at the display, Ke'varde growled **"Stop messing around Ek'tan! This is no time to play with pups!"** looking around he spotted a tiny female pup under a tree. She was the only one not clamoring around them. Reaching her, he sat down in front of her, clicking **"Can you tell me where the ooman went little one?"** getting an almost imperceptible nod, he waited for her answer. When nothing came, he sighed **"Why do you not tell me?" **he was almost out of patience himself, looking for another pup to question he almost missed her quiet words **"You won't hurt her will you?" **snapping his head back to the little girl at the insulting question, he stared into her eyes for a moment, seeing the concern in her gaze he answered openly **"No. I would never hurt her. She is my lifemate, I care for her very much. She may be in danger and I need you to tell me what you know so I can help her"** after staring at him for another long moment she nodded, scrambling into his lap and lightly tugging one of his dreads so he would come closer to her level **"She was here, she was telling the most wonderful story when…" **Listening attentively, Ke'varde gave the pup his full attention.

When she finished, she made him promise to bring the ooman to finish her story. After giving his word and thanking her, he stood and saw that Ek'tan was assailed with even more pups then before! Roaring **"ENOUGH!" **everyone froze in the oddest position, two pups were hanging from Ek'tans dreads, half his loincloth was missing in the back and the pup on the leg was joined by another on the other one. The whole situation was beyond ridicules. Helping Ek'tan untangle himself from the pups, Ke'varde grabbed the two hanging from his dreads and put them down, growling sternly at them **"Enough of this! You are not acting like warriors, but spoiled pups. If you do not behave as you should, you will never be hunters worthy of your chiva. Now go train your climbing skills on the bridges and walls" **watching the runts disengage themselves from his person, Ek'tan glared at them as they ran to do as Ke'varde told them, muttering **"I had them under control. I was just about to say the same thing"** smirking Ke'varde slapped him on the back **"Of course you were" **Leaving the nursery they were stopped by one of the Elders guards **"Hunters, your immediate presence is requested by the Elder" **giving each other a look the hunters nodded and hurriedly followed the guard.


	27. Chapter 27 and Mate

**Chapter 27: …and Mate**

**

* * *

**

His threat or… promise… was terrifying. She couldn't help but think back on her first days aboard the ship when the choice of erasing memories was given to her by the Elder. It took a while to get used to life here and hell she wasn't even completely there yet, maybe she never would be, but the journey so far was not something she was willing to part with. Sure it was hard and there were more drawbacks that she could handle sometimes…but there were good things too…friends, laughter, family and a future to look forward to.

To Cat, letting all that go now after all that's already happened, was not an option, not when she found everything she ever wanted. Looking at the shimmer that was a few feet away from her, she couldn't believe he'd betray her like this. What bothered her most, was that she couldn't think of a why. Everything seemed too small and too insignificant. Heaving a frustrated sigh, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, trying to relax a little to clear the cobwebs **"I'm running all kinds of scenarios in my head. Thinking of motives for why you want me off this ship at all costs and I just can't seem to figure it out." **the work on the other side of the room stopped for a moment and then continued without comment, prompting her to continue **"I'm guessing you're the one that sent Lo'qe to the dining hall that evening? I'm thinking to test out my fighting, my reflexes and how I handle myself in such situations." **Giving a small laugh, she taunted **"Worried I could take you in a fair fight?" **The slight growl she got was all the prompting she needed to continue **"And Ho'ke?" **not waiting for a response she forced some admiration into her tone** "That was pure brilliance…if a bit predictable. His sheer hatred for all and anything human was perfect for you, so why not use it right. I'm sure he didn't need much convincing. Was it him in the domed hall with the laser pen, or you? That one is giving me a bit of trouble. You guys look all alike in camouflage" **

The work stopped again, hearing him move closer she jumped a little when the computer spoke next to her **"Don't be disagreeable, it's unbecoming." **After a pause, he continued **"Interesting. You heart rate has leveled and you are not showing you previous signs of fear. Now why is that?" **Opening her eyes to look at where she thought his head was supposed to be, Cat smiled ironically **"It's kind of hard to be terrified of someone that's seen you naked more than once." **His surprise was an almost tangible thing, she had to give him credit for recovering quickly though **"Your intelligence and perception has always been a fascination to me. I do admire you for it. It's also the main reason you need to be eliminated" **following him with her eyes as he moved around the room again, she commented **"I'm sure I'm not the only intelligent being here. Someone will figure everything out eventually" **as he worked, he spoke **"True, but there is a slight difference. Though my race is as, if not more intelligent than you, we rarely question our orders or our Elders, therefore any discoveries would be too late and of little importance. Should anyone ask too many questions, a simple reprimand or threat would be enough to quiet them efficiently. It is that disciplined quality you humans lack almost entirely." **Cat was quite happy to be "lacking" in that regard, even if it did get her in this mess. Moving her fingers, she noticed the sedative was starting to slowly lose its potency. Seeing him turn toward her with some kind of a metal headband in his hands, with two thick and in her mind huge needles on the inside of either side of it, made her start worrying again. Stopping next to her, the Predator uncloaked **"Don't worry. It will hurt only for a few moments and then you won't remember any of this." **She knew he meant it as a comfort, but to her it sounded like a death sentence. _"Hah…if he thinks I'm just gonna lie here..."_ Running was out of the question or anything else really, the only thing left to do was stall. As he was fiddling and preparing his little mind wipe thingy, she did the only thing that she could think of _"This is going to hurt tomorrow…" _taking a deep breath, she wiggled to the side of the table and almost entirely by willpower, forced herself off of it. She dropped like a rock. The landing was painful, if it wasn't for her drugged state it would have been even more so. Thankfully, her head bounced off of her forearm instead of the floor when she landed. Hearing him growl and curse her before moving around, she inched herself slowly backwards and under the table as fast and as far as her body would allow….it wasn't much, she was snatched up and placed back on the table in a few seconds.

Noticing him pick up that needled monstrosity, she wiggled to the edge again. This time he was ready, catching her right as she was tipping over and dragging her back, almost roaring **"Stop it! Are you trying to kill yourself or just my patience?" **glaring at him she answered through clenched teeth **"I'd rather take my chances with the floor, thank you very much" **glaring right back, the Yautja growled exasperatedly **"You will not." **though the notion of her death was becoming more appealing by the minute. Holding her with one arm, he was looking around for something to tie her down with. Not finding anything, he squelched the urge to check the containers on the other side of the room, because leaving her to her own devices for a few moments was out of the question. He knew she'd try it again if he left her for even a second. Still focused on stalling, Cat decided on prodding for more information **"Since I'm going to lose my memory anyway, you might as well tell me why you're doing all this. What would I discover?" **turning to her he debated with himself for a tense few seconds before clicking **"I could tell you everything, but there is also the slight chance that I fail, and having you know our plans is much too big of a risk." **

Deciding on a question, she needed to know where it all began and somehow find out why **"Why did you have her killed?" **Knowing exactly who she was talking about, his first impulse was to remain quiet, but thinking on it for a moment more, he decided to tell her a part of the truth. **"Before we came to your planet for that first hunt I was approached by an influential member. The whys or reasons are not important, but suffice it to say I had no other choice but to do as told." **It revolted her when he started combing through her hair as he spoke, like he was still her friend and protector, but she remained still and didn't try moving away for fear of him stopping **"I had a young sibling that needed my guidance. Our mother had passed in the birthing procedure and the pups father was killed in battle. Her rearing and tutelage fell solely onto me and as she was female and alone I dared not leave her to die. If she was born a male, I could have passed her on to someone else, but she was female; a life giver and the need for familial bonding was necessary." **Looking directly into her eyes he made sure she was paying attention** "A few decades passed and I was deciding on my chosen path at the time, wanting to be a healer. And though you may not believe it, I do have a difficult time killing those in my care."** She could believe it, but she also knew that it didn't change the fact that he did kill, even if he regretted it.

He didn't know why he wanted her to know he didn'texactly choose to be what he now was on his own, but in some untainted part of his conscience it did matter that she didn't think him wholly a monster. **"The day of departure for your Earth was the day everything changed. A few days after our arrival, Selt'ox brought Catherine to our encampment. She was hurt, in need of my assistance and I of course helped her. As time passed, I believe I grew to care for her almost as much as he did." **The urge to hold his hand as he spoke of this was there, but she couldn't do it, not when her life was still in question. Though the telling was difficult to bear for both of them, neither was willing to stop it, after a moment he continued more quietly **"She was always there after that, mostly at night, when she could get away, even if Selt'ox was hunting. I suppose looking back on it now; it was inevitable that she stumbled on my acts one evening. She somehow knew what I was doing and I tried to calm her, make her understand that I had no choice, but she wouldn't listen. I let her escape… I couldn't bring myself to end her right then and there."**

"**So you what Mir'en... visited her mate personally or just left him a message." **Hearing that low deadly growl, Cat immediately looked to the door and let out a relieved breath. Grandpa was here, he found her. The healer didn't look at all surprised. Sighing, he gave her an admiring look and pat on the head **"Clever, little one" **Before anyone could move, he grabbed her neck and hauled her to his chest, stepping behind her and eyed his superior **"I wasn't expecting you quite yet my friend" **Growing, Selt'ox was beyond angry or even enraged. Giving a reassuring look to Cat, he roared at his former friend **"Release her Mir'en. It is time we ended this once and for all, you pauk-de traitor!" **Glancing down at her, the healer gave a small nod and moved her to a far wall, setting her down on the floor, her back propped up against it **"Don't worry, we will finish what we started little one, you will be home soon"** Glaring at him, she hissed **"Wrong. He'll win" **patting her head he clicked, while rising **"Perhaps"**

Both Yautja moved to opposite sides of the large room, growling, clicking and circling. Snapping his blades open Selt'ox was ready, watching patiently and rotating his shoulders, relaxing muscles, looking for an opening. Mir'en extended his combistick, prepared to win, maybe even lose if it came to it. The Elder was the first to roar and charge, dealing fast blows to the torso like a boxer, the healer parried each with his own weapon, managing to hook first one set of blades on his combistick and then the other. They were head to head, pitting their strength against each other, each pushing against the other. Selt'ox worked furiously to disengage his weapons, both pushed so hard that when they untangled, each slid backwards.

Mir'en reached for his belt and leaped to the side, throwing a diversionary disk in the other direction. Moving quickly, the Elder stopped the oncoming blow to his lower back legs by turning in his opponent's direction. The sparks and loud clang of metal, was a surprise to Mir'en who didn't move away fast enough to avoid the slashing of his side. Both predators ignored Cat's triumphant whoops in her grandfather's favor. Roaring, the Healer moved away a few paces, to recover from his blow. Selt'ox growled, pacing carefully and vigilantly **"I see you still remember what I taught you" **Remaining quiet, the Healer only gave a respectful nod to his former friend and teacher before charging at him. Recognizing that assault as well, the Elder moved toward his attacker and threw himself over the combistick that was being thrust into his midsection. Landing by the healer's side he crouched and swiped his lower legs with his wristblades in a quick motion, making the healer stumble to his knees. Growling, Selt'ox positioned his wristblades at Mir'ens neck **"You were never all that good at fighting. I guess that is why you never did anything directly" **Thrilling, the Predator answered **"True, but I was always better with thinking ahead" **with that the laser activated itself on his shoulder, the first beep of the charging cannon sounding in the quiet room. Looking at the lasers direction Selt'ox cursed viciously. It was aimed at Cat. Even if Selt'ox followed through with his attack there wasn't any guarantee the plasma caster wouldn't fire **"Stop. I yield"**

Watching all this, Cat knew the Elder would stand down, even before he said it and snapped his wristblades back into their holster. She was getting her mobility back, but she knew she couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way of a plasma blast. As another beep sounded, Selt'ox snapped his head back to Mir'en, catching his gaze he knew the pauk-de bastard wouldn't stop the countdown. Roaring, he stood as the sparking energy started to culminate and another beep sounded. Shocked, Cat watched as Selt'ox ran for her as the final beep echoed in the room, followed by a blinding burst of blue light. She could only close her eyes tightly and brace herself for the impact that came a moment later, throwing her back against the wall.

* * *

Was it ages when the beginning of awareness returned or only the harsh reality of minutes? There was a weight against her front, enveloping warmth all around her. She once pictured death to be chillingly cold, more agonizingly painful than this feeling of strong, comforting arms around her. Opening her eyes, she saw grandfathers face, his eyes watching hers, whispering **"Was I in bed sleeping? Was it just a horrible dream?" **the answer came only moments later, when the brilliance of his eyes diminished right in front of her, his arms falling from her frame were reminiscent of leaves falling in autumn. Grabbing his dear face she whispered in fear **"no, please no, don't leave me… " **as he fell to the floor, she went with him, no wanting to understand or accept what she saw. Her throat hurt so much, breathing was almost impossible and tears were blurring her vision and still she touched him and begged him to get up, to not leave, to come back, praying to gods unknown and promising the moon and stars for a miracle.

Mir'en watched and listened to her efforts with a heavy heart. He wished he hadn't done it, that years ago he'd refused and made other decisions, had taken other paths. Getting up, he moved toward her and was stopped from reaching for her as her pained, sobbing scream reached him. He'd never heard anything like it in his life, and he hoped he'd never have to again. **"I am sorry little one"**

To her, his whispered apology was a slap in the face. Snapping her head up, she watched him with such hatred and coldness in her gaze, he almost stepped back. He couldn't meet her eyes for a long moment after seeing that look, not noticing that she took something and hid it in the folds of her clothes. Cursing, collecting his composure and his will, he knew he still had work to do. Reaching for her, he grabbed her by her arms and sat her on the high medical table; ignoring his Elders dead body as he did so, noticing that she on the other hand couldn't take her eyes from it. Taking the memory device into his hands he moved to stand in front of her, hesitating before he turned her head towards him. At first she was looking at his chest, after a moment she moved her gaze to his. She didn't say anything at all, which to him was more disconcerting, then if she would have screamed and tried to fight. They looked at each other for long moments, then without any real surprise or warning, the sound of a click cracked the silence. His wide eyes were the only indication he gave, as the blades from the Elders shuriken extended and she thrust them beneath his sternum to his heart, hearing a whispered **"Thanks for teaching me anatomy"** In a way, he was grateful.


	28. Chapter 28 Aftermath

**Chapter 28: Aftermath**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Ke'varde and Ek'tan were following the Elders private guard to the control room, en route they were notified that Selt'ox had already left ahead of them. The second guard was monitoring the Elders progress; watching the dot on the holo-map go from level 3, down to the docking bay. The new location was reported to both hunters the moment they stepped into the room. Observing the map, Ke'varde knew that only a few vessels were currently stationed there, most were used in ongoing hunting trips. Hearing a beep, the Yautja at the controls turned to them **"Hunters, there seemed to be an energy spike in the bay, the force equivalent to a plasma caster"** Cursing, Ke'varde replied **"What is the damage?" **the answer quick **"None, it seems to be a contained and solitary blast"** Turning to Ek'tan and the second guard, he clicked **"Both of you, come with me" **to the other guard he ordered **"Keep the comm. open and notify me of any and all changes" **knowing he would be followed and his orders carried out without question, he wasted no time in waiting for affirmations.

On the way down, the minutes that took to reach the docking bay doors and for them to be opened were tense and harrowing, especially for Ke'varde, somehow he knew she was in there. As they rushed in, they were greeted by the sight of at least 10 hunting crafts. Ek'tan growled agitatedly **"Which one is it?" **opening the comm. Ke'varde clicked **"We are in the bay. Give me a location." **the response was thankfully almost instantaneous **"West corner, back of the bay" **looking in said direction, they saw two new ships. Stopping in front of them, Ke'varde motioned for the guard to check one, as he and Ek'tan would the other, his instincts telling him she was in this one.

No one could have prepared them for what they saw when they entered and even if someone told them what it was like in there, neither would have believed it. It was a massacre. The Elder was on the floor by the far wall, blood and pieces of his back everywhere. The Chief Healer dead as well, his body in front of the medical table, neon green all around…And on the table was the ooman, staring at the Elders body, not moving, not speaking and seemingly not even breathing… in her hands she clutched an open shuriken covered in blood. Neither hunter knew what to do or say.

Ke'varde could see she was crying, though it was silent and muffled, he could hear it as loud as if she were sobbing. Moving closer, he could hear her whisper something he couldn't quite catch, making him wonder and long to ask her to repeat it, but it didn't seem like a thing to focus on right now. Crouching in front of her, he took the shuriken from her death grip and gave it to Ek'tan. Turning back to her, he clicked and purred in consolation **"What happened my treasure?"** taking her hands in his. She didn't hear the purring, the clicking or the question. The feel of his familiar hands got her attention and made her turn to him, she had to concentrate not to look back, and though she loved him more than anything, at this moment he was like a stranger to her. She didn't even recognize her own voice as she delivered the events of the past few hours in a monotone devoid of emotion. The whole monologue seemed completely clinical, like she was listing an inventory and not the death of someone she loved and someone she now hated.

Hearing the telling was unnerving for everyone. Ek'tan was speechless, surprised beyond measure, followed by deep disgust and resentment. He'd always thought the chief healer an honorable sort, finding a traitor in a trusted friend was immensely disappointing, not to mention infuriating. Ke'varde was enraged, his instincts to destroy any threat coming to the fore, but it seemed his rage would have to wait to be released at a later date, right now his female needed to be looked after. Rising, he lifted her and moved to the exit, turning to Ek'tan before leaving **"Take care of this and alert the council, I'll meet you shortly" **

The journey to her quarters was done in silence, observing her sadness he allowed it, perhaps she needed the time to process what had happened to overcome it. In her mind Cat couldn't help but keep replaying and analyzing the events, trying to figure out what she could have done to prevent the tragedy, what action could have made the events unfold differently. _"I should have tried harder to move, should have stalled longer, maybe if I had a weapon, was more prepared, wasn't so careless…" _the list went on and on. There were so many if's, should have's, could have's and so many ways that there could have been a different outcome. Knowing the reality and still hoping, wishing for another was a fruitless venture if there ever was one, but you do it anyway… maybe because blaming yourself or another is easier then facing the pain, or perhaps it is the only way you can cope with the loss and anguish. Whatever the reason may be, in the end, one must get through it and hope that in the process a small bit of your soul starts to heal.

Consumed by her thoughts, she jumped slightly when she was placed on her bed. Looking up at Ke'varde, she wondered distractedly on how and when they got here, deciding after a moment that it didn't matter. Hearing him click **"Are you in any pain? Do you wish me to send for a healer?" **shaking her head no, she whispered **"No, I'm…" **she wanted to say fine, but in truth she really wasn't **"…uninjured." **Observing her, he didn't know how to make her feel better, how to help her through this, or cheer her up. Taking her hand he purred lightly **"Do you wish for anything?" **her first thought was that she wished for a time machine, for the opportunity to change events, but she couldn't say it, deciding on **"No, thank you. I…" **clearing her throat she moved back out of his hold **"I'm tired, I'd just like to have some rest please" **nodding, he stood to leave **"Of course. There are things that need my attention, you will be alright on your own for a while?" **giving a slight nod, she didn't wait for him to leave before crawling out of bed on the other side and heading for the bathroom.

He wanted to stay, to give comfort, but he didn't know how, the way to achieve it eluded him. She didn't seem to be responding to his purring or his attempts to touch her. Watching her disappear into the bathing chamber, he was worried, but it seemed she would need to get through this on her own. Turning to the door he knew that what now awaited him would be difficult. There were many things that needed to be done in the absence of Elder Selt'ox. Giving her direction one last glance, he left for the Elders gathering chambers. The council was no doubt already gathered.

* * *

The commotion that reached Ke'varde as he neared the gathering chamber made all his senses alert. Entering the large chamber, a loud discussion was in progress. All the seniors on the ship were present, even those that usually had better things to do then concern their selves with politics. More then fifty Yautja were here, all growling and clicking, the news of the Elders death the main topic. Ek'tan joined his friend by the back wall **"All the seniors have assembled, some already vying for the newly opened position" **the last part said with a slight growl. Grunting, Ke'varde knew that was inevitable and expected **"The choice will be hard, there are many that are suitable for the position" **interjecting ,Ek'tan growled **"And many that are not!" **changing the topic, he continued a bit more calmly **"How is she?" **sighing, the older hunter glanced at him, lowering his voice **"I'm not sure. It is hard for me to tell. She looks lost, in some kind of pain. I do not understand it, nor do I know how to help her" **thinking for a moment, Ek'tan clicked **"Perhaps Azira'ah could speak to her, they have become close, maybe she could find some way…" **seeing that Ke'varde wasn't paying any attention to him and that he'd become rigid, he turned his attention to the room.

"…**what happened in there! For all we know it was the ooman that killed our esteemed Elder! We have no proof that she had not committed the foul deed, or that the Healer was to blame!" **as this speech was concluded by a senior, another raised his voice growling **"I agree! The oomans are known for their primitive morals and lack of honor! She could have been the one to lure both of them to the docked ship and disposed of them without interruption! Her presence here is an affront to all of us and what we stand for!" **as a few cheers and grunted agreements were heard, they overpowered the sound of Ke'varde's wristblades popping out, and his quiet, but menacing growl. It was clear that he didn't care for their slander. Noticing his friend's anger and intentions, Ek'tan stepped in front of him, blocking his step forward **"Don't. You can't kill them all and I don't think you murdering half the clan would be helpful to her right now"** it was a tense few moments before the blades were slid back into their holstersand Ke'varde eased his posture a fraction **"I know, but it is tempting." **As his friend calmed, Ek'tan remembered the chip he took from the Elders wrist computer, nodding to Ke'varde he moved to the other side of the room.

His growling started again as more was heard from yet another Senior **"She must be punished for her crimes against our clan! I propose her pun…" **this senior however was interrupted by another, Ek'tan recognized him as Joh'er **"Don't be ridicules! Are you actually proposing that a small ooman female with no training in the art of Jehdin-Jehdin felled not one, but two Yautja?" **pausing for a moment he glared at the ones that were loud in opposing her and in the process smearing the late Elders honor **"You would have me believe that she killed a hunter, who was legendary for his skills in battle and the sum of his trophies?** **That she what? Overpowered the healer, who was found wearing the plasma caster… took it off, shot the Elder in the back when he wasn't looking? Does that sound like what a hunter of his caliber would do?... and then she placed the weapon back on the healers shoulder, took a shuriken from the Elder while the healer stood by twiddling his claws, waiting for her to slice his organs in two?" **the last part ending in a roar. He was visibly disgusted by the lot of them.

The Yautja that was the first to start this campaign against the ooman spoke up again **"It is possible she distracted Selt'ox, we all know the affect she had on him! She could easily take advantage of his absurd familial feelings for her! Thinking of her as his family, he let his guard down; it is the thing that most likely got him killed!" **immediately a heated argument commenced; some arguing in the humans favor, others against, all divided by their opinions. The loud noise was silenced after a few more moments by a loud roar of **"QUIET!" **All turned in the direction it came from and instantly stopped mid-sentence, lowering their gazes. Stepping forward, Avi'ren growled **"This will end now. I have been informed a video chip was found in Selt'ox's wrist computer. We will have our answers" **noticing that, the Yautja who was growling before opened his mandibles again… The former Elder glared and growled at him, before he could make a sound **"I said shut your mandibles! I may be old as dust, but I can still run you through!"** emphasizing his words with the motion of extending his spear. Glaring in return, the predator knew what was good for his health and stepped back.

As the chip was placed in its slot in the middle of the large table and the holographic video popped up, everyone was quiet and focused as they watched what had happened in the docking bay only a few hours earlier; from the Elders arrival, until his death. After it was concluded, there was a strained silence in the room which Avi'ren broke **"We have our evidence and more importantly the truth." **Looking around at all the familiar faces he once led and watched grow to become great warriors and now seniors, his gaze stopped for a moment by the back wall on two well known hunters, before it continued forward **"Selt'ox was my choice as my replacement. I expect you all agree that I choose his successor as well?" **it was obvious that not everyone was comfortable with such an arrangement, but none could reasonably oppose it. After all, Avi'ren was once their commander and the trust that was placed in him in the past still remained strong today amongst the Senior members. After the majority grunted their affirmation, Avi'ren moved to where Ek'tan and Ke'varde were standing, a path to them opened as other hunters moved aside.

Observing both of them, the old Yautja caught the gaze of the green and striped hunter. Though he didn't know him personally, he knew who he was. Selt'ox often spoke highly of this one and that was all it took really. Well that… and the fact that Avi'ren's instincts were never wrong. **"I choose you, young one."**

**

* * *

**

After her shower, she crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly, waking up screaming and crying after what felt like every few minutes, but was probably between every few hours. She'd heard Azira'ah come in and felt her sit next to her on the bed. Neither spoke for a long while. The large female just purred to her and combed through her hair with her claws. Cat didn't answer when she asked if she would be attending the Crossing ceremony in the Great Hall. She just waited for her to leave her alone again.

Cat had heard of the Crossing ceremony before, it was held whenever a hunter died aboard ship or was brought back from a hunt. From what she understood, it was almost like a Viking burial is some ways and Egyptian in others. The Yautjas body would be taken aboard a small ship, his most treasured possessions and trophies placed around him/her. The ship would be set on autopilot to reach a safe distance from the clan-ship and then it would self destruct. Destroying the remains and possessions of the one that was crossing to the Eternal Hunting Grounds, with the intention to severe any ties the spirit had to this world, helping Cetanu take him or her to meet the Goddess Paya, where the soul would be either allowed to enter the hunting grounds or be discarded to Cetanus mercy.

Waiting a few minutes after Azira'ah left, Cat jumped out of bed, dressed and ran to the main door. Looking out to the hallway just in case someone was guarding her, she was glad that no one was there and she could leave without anyone being the wiser. Moving quickly, she sprinted to the domed room, searching the space behind the giant glass dome for any sign of the Elder's ship. Running up to the bridge, she spotted it a few seconds before it exploded in a brilliant blue flash, whispering a tearful **"Bye, I'll miss you…" **

She was never a religious person; she respected religions, but didn't believe in them herself…but somehow, she was sure he would be welcomed into the Hunting Grounds with Payas blessings. And oddly enough, knowing that… it did give her a small measure of comfort, because she knew he believed…and that reason alone was good enough for her.


	29. Chapter 29 Changes

**Chapter 29: Changes**

**

* * *

**

The next few days were a whirlwind of activity on the ship. Since Ek'tan and Ke'varde were appointed to their new positions, there were those who tried to oppose and stonewall them. It was expected but not really effective. Instead of being pissed at them or insulted, they knew what was going on… in reality the Clan and especially the Seniors, were testing their new Elder and his second in command, the emergencies, accidents and meetings were all for the sole reason to see if they were efficient, intelligent and patient enough to deal with what could be thrown at them at any time. So far, both hunters were passing with flying colors to the delight of Avi'ren, Joh'er and others of their likeminded Clan members. Though to be fair there were some, who would rather have the position be theirs, but those couldn't do much more then growl behind closed doors. The political game as we all know is rarely fair.

Standing in the huge conference room, Ke'varde finally had a few moments to himself. Looking around, he still couldn't quite grasp the enormity of his situation. The Elders private chambers were something he never thought to occupy in his lifetime. His personal belongings were moved into these quarters the day after the Crossing ceremony. It was strange living and working in here… his quarters... Subconsciously he still stood a bit straighter when entering, expecting Elder Selt'ox to be standing by the window or sitting behind the large council table giving orders or advice, doing a job he still wasn't sure he could handle the way his predecessor did. He wasn't even sure he wanted it, but it wasn't like he could say no. No one ever denied such a position and he would not be the first idiot to do so. Sitting in the chair, his thoughts turned to his female for a few moments. She was asleep at all hours, every time he tried to speak to her, she would mumble something incoherent and turn away. To say it was extremely odd was an understatement, but mostly after a week of such behavior it was starting to become annoying.

"…**arch is coming to the ship; she wishes to spe…"** Snapping out of his thoughts, Ke'varde turned to the only Yautja in the universe that had the most awful timing – the Chief of his Guard **"What were you saying Ek'tan?"** Sighing, the hunter sat across from his new Elder **"I said, The High Matriarch is coming and she wishes to speak to you about recent events" **Giving a swift nod, Ke'varde clicked **"Make the preparations and have her usual quarters readied, she may wish to stay for a few days. At what time will she be docking?" **Checking his wrist computer, Ek'tan clicked back after a few moments **"In 18 hours. Do you wish me to do anything else Elder?" **Waving his hand dismissively, Ke'varde clicked back **"No, everyone involved knows the protocol. Were there anymore difficulties with the Guard?" **Thrilling with laughter and proudly glancing at his broken arm, Ek'tan answered **"No, after yesterday most are steering clear of any more challenges. I believe I have secured my position." **The thing was that Ek'tan had been challenged by two large, efficient and high ranking members of the former Elders Guard for his new position. The first fight was easily won, because even though Ek'tan was young, he was well trained and an accomplished hunter. The second battle turned out to be longer and more difficult, but still the hunter persevered and with winning had secured his position and deterred any more challenges in the near future. All this still didn't mean he was in the clear, for the next few years he would be under scrutiny from his subordinates and if he made any kind of mistake, he would be challenged again, but for now it seemed everything was finally in order.

Changing the subject, the new Chief leaned back in his seat **"The guards outside her door report that she has yet to leave her quarters**. **I tried to speak to her myself, but had no success. Do you think she is ill?" **whispering and leaning forward at the last part, like he was afraid he would be overheard by someone… knowing that, THAT particular someone didn't like it when her personal matters were discussed without her knowledge. Looking at him strangely for it, Ke'varde clicked quietly as well **"I do not know." **After a pause **"Though I must say I was thinking the same thing…perhaps we should summon a healer or a behaviorist to examine her?" **before Ek'tan could confirm that he liked the idea, he was interrupted…

"**I don't need a healer and even less a behaviorist." **hearing her voice Ek'tan almost jumped out of his seat in surprise and a little guilt. Ke'varde on the other hand leaned back in his seat and waived her over with a curious look on his face. Giving a slight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Cat moved to the seat across from him and next to Ek'tan. After a minute of strained silence, she aimed her words to the hunter next to her **"I'd like a few moments alone with the Elder if you don't mind." **Glancing at Ke'varde and receiving a firm nod, Ek'tan bowed and left.

After the door swished closed, Cat leaned back in her seat. Looking around the familiar surroundings and then at her new Elder, she didn't know what exactly to say. Thankfully, it was Ke'varde that spoke first **"I am surprised by your sudden reemergence. How are you feeling?" **Hearing the slight reprimand in his voice, her eyebrow made a defiant rise. Squelching the impulse to be snarky, she cleared her throat before speaking, giving a cryptic response **"As well as can be expected" **He knew she was doing it on purpose. Sighing he clicked **"I was worried" **Relaxing in her seat she appreciated his honesty. Nodding, she spoke softly **"I know. I'm sorry." **It was the first time in a week that she was feeling like she could function at least a little more normally again.

Observing her in the silence, he noticed that she had gotten thinner in the last week, but that seemed to be the only thing that was different. He was glad that she decided to leave her sanctuary, though on a different level he wasn't sure what to do now that so many things have changed. He had no idea how she was coping with recent events, if she was happy for him or not. And more importantly, how she would handle the news he had yet to give her _"I wish I did not have to disappoint her like this"_ he knew how excited she had been.

In turn, Cat was making her own observations, following him with her eyes as he rose and paced the room. She'd heard of his promotion as soon as it had happened. Azira'ah had barged into her room full of excited energy, telling her that her life mate had been granted one of the highest honors and that Ek'tan too had been elevated in his own right. She still hadn't decided how she felt about any of it or even what it meant in relation to her or them. In her time alone, she had come to some important decisions and those decisions were now her main focus and priority.

Hearing him start to click a bit hesitantly, she gave him her full attention **"In light of recent events and my being appointed to this position… I think it wise that we postpone the bonding ceremony until a more proper and convenient time. The High Matriarch will be arriving soon and I will ask her to…"** Interrupting his speech she, nodded **"I agree."** Stopping in his tracks, he turned to her in an instant, clicking a surprised **"You do?" **Standing as well, she did her own pacing **"Yes of course. We will find a more appropriate time after every part of this mystery is solved and we can go on with our lives without the questions and doubts hanging over our heads and…" **Interrupting her, he clicked in confusion **"What are you talking about?" **Stopping mid stride, she frowned at him **"I'm talking about finding whoever was behind the blackmail and control of Mir'en. I know he didn't act completely of his own free will. I need to know who started everything. What did you think I was talking about?" **

Seeing him glare and almost turn to stone in front of her, she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, giving every ounce of defiance she had into her stance and her voice **"Don't give me that look and don't you dare ask me to butt out." **Growling Ke'varde made his thoughts on this matter known instantly **"Not under any condition or circumstance will I allow you to pursue this absurd idea!" **clenching his fists he used every ounce of discipline he'd ever learned to calm himself down and not roar in her face, continuing a tiny bit more calmly **"The matter has already been looked into and there are arbitrators that are still searching. If or when anyone will be apprehended, they will be dealt with by those in charge. If your interest continues, you will be notified of any discoveries after the fact. I will not have you risking your hide for any reason." **Glaring at him, she balled her fists at her sides and almost growled herself **"You are being unreasonable! I will not leave this matter alone and in the hands of some second rate Arbitrators who didn't know him and probably don't even give a damn! Selt'ox was a part of my family and I will not just let his death pass without at least trying to do something to find out who the hell started this mess in the first place!" **Roaring, Ke'varde grabbed her arms and shook her **"You will leave this matter and you will not meddle ooman! You do not have the training, the means or power to go gallivanting around in search of a traitor amongst a species that is composed of beings who are stronger, faster and smarter than you! We are born killers and I will be damned to Cetanu if I will let you risk your life for an errand that can be taken care of by others!" **Squirming out of his hold, she moved a few paces away, still glaring and yelling **"I hold no fear of your race Ke'varde and I can take care of myself if you hadn't noticed! You may be stronger and faster and god knows what else, but I think I have proved time and again that I can be unpredictable and smarter when it matters!"** He gave her an brief but odd look before quickly avoiding her gaze as she finished speaking.

Staring at him for a moment she stumbled backwards as if punched in the gut. She knew what he'd thought for that split second, and he cursed himself for even letting the thought enter his mind at all. That if she indeed knew how to take care of herself, she'd never had gotten into that situation in the first place, nothing would be changed and everything would have been as it should have. Cat felt sick because she knew he was partially right. Looking up she saw the apology and pain in his eyes, it mirrored her own. Taking a calming breath, she willed herself not to cry, and gave him a hard stare instead **"I am pursuing this with or without your support and there is nothing you can do to stop me." **He would sooner be eaten by hard meats then allow her this course she was set upon. Moving to his table, he growled **"Then you leave me no choice" **pushing a button he spoke **"Ek'tan, you are needed." **When the summoned Yautja entered, Ke'varde turned to her and growled **"As your new Elder I have given you an order you had decided to deliberately ignore, therefore you will be removed to your quarters, where you will be confined until further notice or your own acceptance and obedience of my ruling." **giving a shocked Ek'tan the signal to restrain her in the process. Hearing this, Cat couldn't believe it! Seething with anger she watched with narrowed eyes as Ek'tan roped her wrists together, noticing that he avoided looking at her. As she was being led out of the Elders Chambers, she stopped on the threshold and caught Ke'varde's gaze over her shoulder **"This is really low Yautja. Unforgivably low." **She wanted to say more to the bloody bastard, but she was unceremoniously yanked out of the room. Glaring at Ek'tan's back, she followed in silence and without protest. On the inside she was fuming and calling him and Ke'varde every low down dirty name she could think of and even made up a few new ones to boot._ "If that son of a hard meat thinks I'm just gonna roll over…he's got another thing commin'" _whatever the case, she was stuck until she could figure something out.


	30. Chapter 30 Control?

**Chapter 30: Control?**

**

* * *

**

Sitting in her room, she had no clue what to do now. Replaying the argument with Ke'varde in her mind, she knew that she'd crossed a line, but still… _"He damn well crossed one too!"_ Sighing dejectedly, she plopped down to the floor and drummed her fingers on her knee. Emotions were starting to cool, and thinking from his point of view for a moment, she could understand his reasoning, even though she didn't agree with it. He was looking out for her and didn't want to see her hurt or worse… If positions were reversed she would have probably done the same thing. Slapping her leg in annoyance, she tried to hold on to her previous fury **"But they weren't!"** and even though his reasons were valid, her own were as well and in her mind even more so! _"Too bad that stubborn ass can't see that!" _After another few seconds, she rolled her eyes and gave up. She couldn't keep her anger when the person she was angry at and wanted to argue with, wasn't even in the room. Though her anger receded, agitation still remained. There had to be something she could do to get out of here...

She knew where to start her search; somehow she needed to find Mir'ens sister and the only one she knew could and more importantly would help her was Azira'ah. Thinking for a moment, she snapped her fingers, as an idea started to form. Wasting no time, she ran to the door, taking a calming breath and plastering as friendly a smile as she could muster before she knocked and waited. After almost five minutes, her patience was evaporating _"C'mon, what is taking so long!" _When the door finally opened, she was expecting Brownie to be on the other side of the opening. Hiding her surprise, she took in the appearance of the guard standing in the doorway of her forced prison, taking a step back, she reexamined her plan. Cocking her head to the side in a assessing manner and raising her right eyebrow she smiled at the Yautja, who was mimicking her stance, asking **"Aren't you a bit young for a job like this?" **her smile turned devilish for a split second, before her expression turned earnest. She continued without giving him a chance to respond **"I only meant that such a strong, capable Yautja like you should be out hunting. Not spending the hours, days and... well, it could probably even be weeks...standing in front of this door?" **Hearing him grunt reluctantly in what she hoped to be affirmation, she continued when his look turned skeptical and he tried to say something, cutting him off before he could even start **"I'm sure you are very… accomplished and skillful-**" Seeing him narrow his eyes at her she knew he wasn't entirely buying the bull she was selling. Though he looked like he didn't believe her, there was a flicker of wavering on his part and she honed in on it in a heartbeat. Noticing the string around his neck, she rounded her eyes, and pointed at his chest speaking in reverent and as excited tones as she could without sounding too fake **"Wow, you have so many big trophies. Where did you get them all? How big were the creatures? I'd love to hear about them." **during her speech she clasped her hands tightly together, and bit her lip. Her nails biting into her skin helped her to keep from laughing and chocking from the pressure in her throat _"__Stay in character, if Azira'ah can do this bimbo gig, so can you." _In reality there were few trophies on the string, and those that were there really didn't look all that big or impressive, but still, her words had the desired effect. His posture was starting to relax. Reaching her hand out, she grinned at him _"I can always count on a male's ego." _

Hearing the admiration and approval in her voice, his chest puffed out when she ran her finger down the string of trophies he possessed around his neck. Though his pride was obvious, his voice was still a bit hesitant **"Yes, I suppose you are correct ooman-" **interrupting him yet again, she ignored his impatient grunt continuing her little charade, fiddling with the string she sighed and smiled sadly **"You know... It can really get lonely in here. I have no one to talk to, no one who could tell me any news of what goes on…" **Stopping herself mid sentence a pretty good idea started to form in her mind. Before she could put it to practice he gave her a pitying look, cleared his throat, stood straighter and looked around cautiously before quietly clicking **"I can understand your feelings on this ooman, but I cannot help you. I am not allowed to leave my position from your quarters until I am relieved by someone else. And as far as I have heard, you aren't allowed any visitors..." **Giving her an encouraging pat on the head, he was about to tell her to "endure it like a warrior" when she gave him what could only be a sad and disappointed look, mumbling **"That's ok. I didn't mean to imply anything…I was just hoping you could help me with something, but since your busy…" **letting the words trail off, she turned back into her room and was expecting the door to close behind her. After a few measured steps, she could hear his feet shuffling in behind her and his resigned sigh over her shoulder followed by **"What do you need?" **

After her quick mental pat on the back, she turned in an instant to explain her "problem", almost heaving a sigh of relief as she noticed he didn't even try to lock the door. Squirming, she mumbled **"I ah... this is rather embarrassing, but I really want to take a bath, and it seems there's no water in the tub, and I can't seem to find a way to fill it. I'm very sorry to inconvenience you like this, but someone always does it for me." **she honestly had no clue how she managed to pull off an embarrassed flush to top her supposed confession. Thank god she accidently emptied the pool last night.

The guard watched her closely for a long moment then shrugged his shoulders _"Oomans."_ clicking **"I will show you" **confidently striding to the bedchamber, knowing she would be right on his heels. Not expecting anything, his vigilance wasn't at its peak. If it was, he would have noticed that she veered to the bed for a split second to pick up something before following him to the door of the bathing chamber. Watching him bend over the huge tub, she muttered **"I'm sorry" **before closing the door as he whirled around in surprise, locking it and jamming the shuriken into the mechanism effectively trapping her guard into the bathroom. Turning around, she ran to the main door, followed by an angry roar knowing he wouldn't be trapped for long.

* * *

Around the same time, on a different part of the ship, a very distinguished visitor was disembarking her own vessel. The females on either side of her were in full armor, as always ready for anything. They were wound tighter than an ancient hunting bow. It amused Dahi'ra to no end... to think of doing something so completely out of character and infinitely ridicules, like for instance jumping into a fishing pool in one of the green chambers, or something so simple as yelling "boo" would probably make their helmeted heads explode. Trilling silently to herself, she shook her head at her thoughts. She hadn't thought anything like that in ages. She was very young, when she was appointed to High Matriarch, possibly the youngest ever at only 90cycles.

A few amusing memories intruded in the last week, mostly of Selt'ox and her doing the most outrageous things as young-bloods. One such memory was a few years after she was appointed to her position and Slet'ox came to the conclusion that they needed to have one last adventure before they were both consumed by duties to their people. They had stolen one of the smaller ships and went in search for a hunting ground off planet. What they forgot to do however; was make sure the craft was fully fueled before leaving. Needles to say they were both floating in space for almost a week before they were rescued… Even now, she couldn't bring herself to be properly contrite when she thought of it. The adventure wasn't what they intended, but it was great fun for her. She was without lessons and duties, without work and worries or orders for almost a week, and even now, after so many decades have passed, she fondly remembered the whole debacle of the Failed Hunt. Sighing, she would miss Selt'ox's old hide.

At the start of her reign she had hated being escorted by guards and hounded by everyone who needed everything. Never having a single moment alone or to do as she pleased, even the decision to go hunting by herself was taken away and forbidden on the day she became who and what she was now. She had earned respect very early on. One would think the reason for being chosen was that she had numerous kills and trophies under her belt. The reality however was not only the quantity, but also the intelligence of strategy. Being smarter than the rest and being able to learn and teach by example and understanding was an extremely valuable quality. Everyone knows how to kill. It takes much more to lead. In this culture, one didn't have to be born into any type of royalty or line to inherit the title of High Matriarch, or any title for that matter. What was never said or spoken though; was how taxing it could be sometimes, to be what everyone expects and demands, making decisions for a whole race could make even the strongest of creatures gray at the temples. But, as time passed and knowledge as well as experience grew, she had learned to be efficient and more importantly at ease with her life and its winding paths.

As the door in front of her opened, she was surprised that they had reached the Elders quarters in such a short time. Stepping into the room, she was strangely aware of everything in it, especially the young-blood jumping to his feet at the head table, folding his frame into the appropriate greeting. Everything in the room was basically the same as always, only a few knick knacks here there spoke of who it belonged to now. Walking around the room, she noticed that the new Elder was still in his bowed position. Nodding inwardly, she was pleased at his show of respect and affirmation of her authority over him. Stopping in front of him she spoke in her most authoritative tone **"Rise Ke'varde"**

Standing, he gave a slight nod before speaking **"Welcome. I hope your journey was pleasant?" **Waving her hand in a dismissive gesture, Dahi'ra stepped past him and sat down at the table. She was about to tell him to get her a drink, when a glass was placed in front of her, trilling she commented **"You have promise youngling."** Nodding, the Elder sat across from her, before he could ask why she had come, she spoke first **"I trust there have been no problems?" **Giving her a look, Ke'vardes mind first jumped to Cat and their strained situation, but there was no way the High Matriarch would know about any of this so soon… Noticing the question in his eyes, she continued **"I am asking if there had been any challenges or other… occurrences against you?" **grunting, he shook his head no. Before he could say anything more, she continued without hesitation **"Good. You would not have been my first choice as Elder, but you are suitable and I trust Avi'rens judgment implicitly. Now to a more festive topic…" **he was fervently hoping she wouldn't get into, what his gut told him was coming **"The last time I spoke with Selt'ox, he had mentioned that you and Cat had decided to be bonded. I wish to be present at the ceremony and if your female will allow, to conduct it." **The last part sounding more like an order then a request, she waited for his answer.

Ke'varde on the other hand, was trying to figure out what to tell her about what had occurred between Cat and himself only a few hours ago. Ultimately he decided the truth would be best. Stalling for time, he stood and refilled their glasses taking a few slow sips to gather his thoughts, hoping a hard meat invasion would occur to stop this conversation. He knew the High Matriarch and Cat had formed some sort of friendship and he wasn't sure how the former would take the news of the latter's confinement **"Cat and I…we have decided to postpone the ceremony until a more appropriate time. The events of the past week have been trying and it will take some time for the Clan to recover…to get used to the idea." **Her raised hand stopped him from more fumbling, noticing her narrow eyed look he had the urge to explain in more confusing detail, but discarded that notion as she spoke **"What happened?"** Not waiting for an explanation, she decided to find the ooman and have them both explain themselves. As soon as she rose, he knew where they were going and why. Sighing, he followed resigning himself to seeing Cat sooner then he'd thought. Hoping she was more rational after a few hours alone and knowing he was an idiot for the thought. His ooman was nothing if not determined and right now she was determined to be stubborn.

* * *

Cat was trying to look nonchalant as she maneuvered the winding halls of the ship hoping that no one would stop her and question why she was out of her quarters. She didn't think of her little trick as defiance, though another, one would argue more rational part of her mind knew it was exactly that. Pushing the unpleasant thoughts out of her head she smiled at the few Yautja she passed, their behavior was as distanced and polite as always and yet she couldn't help the tremor of unease that shook her. Her mind jumping to extremes imagining that they knew what she'd done and were right now communicating it to His Royal Pain. So distracted, she barely noticed the procession coming toward her as she stepped around a bend. It took her a moment to actually recognize who was walking toward her. As soon as she did her legs stopped her dead and she couldn't help but stare at the party about twenty five feet away, with admittedly a rather guilty expression on her face.

She absentmindedly nodded to Dahi'ra, all the while staring past her and her flanking guards to the warrior a few steps behind and to her left. Taking in his rigid stance and thunderous expression, she could do nothing to prevent the grin that widened her lips _"He looks so yummy when he's furious" _about to blurt that out, she was stopped by the High Matriarch's fond voice **"There you are! I was just coming to see you little one. How ar-"** the words stopped abruptly as a Yautja came careening around the same tight corner Cat just maneuvered and almost crashed into the opposite wall in his haste and remarkable speed. Everyone, except Cat turned surprised eyes at him, hers only glanced at him and quickly closed in apprehension, a pained and embarrassed moan escaping her. The Yautja in question righted himself with all the grace he could muster while glaring daggers in the oomans direction. Growling, he turned his eyes on his Elder **"Forgive my failure Elder. The little serpent tricked me. I could do nothing to stop her escape."** as he spoke, he grabbed and secured the oomans hands behind her back intent to drag her back to her quarters as soon as the Elder gave the command. To her credit Cat didn't flinch at the painful grip, she was completely focused on Ke'varde and what he would say. Would he embarrass her further in front of the High Matriarch? She highly doubted he would drop to his knees and beg forgives for imprisoning her in the first place. The image was so fanciful it almost made her laugh.

Watching her from a narrow eyed gaze Ke'varde couldn't help it when his eyes wandered all over her. He couldn't ignore the defiant tilt of her head or the proud posture she maintained under the circumstances. Nor could he have ignored the hungry look she gave him when she first saw him. Her hunger matched his own, but he would not let her or anyone see it. Especially not until she discarded the ridicules notions she'd gotten into her head that led to this moment, growling a terse **"Release her." **The guard did so reluctantly and when Ke'varde saw her rub her red wrists, his glare turned to the guard with the force of a plasma blast. The suddenly nervous Yautja decided he wasn't needed any longer and almost ran away.

No one broke the first few minutes of silence that seemed to engulf the whole ship. Dahi'ra was far too amused by the couple staring at each other to break it or their gazes with talk. She had a pretty good idea of what was going on from the conversation before, the lack of it now and the glares and glances that were exchanged. Coming to a decision, she silently signaled her guards for privacy, waiting until they moved away a distance before she spoke in Cats direction **"Why were you confined to quarters child?" **they both startled as her voice washed over them and it took a moment for Cat to catch the question, now that she wasn't lost in his eyes **"What? Oh" **risking a glance at Ke'varde again, she was oddly disappointed that he'd turned his attention away from her so successfully. Clearing her suddenly dry throat she answered **"I wanted to go see…a friend and the Elder disagreed with me. I wanted to go alone and he thinks it is too dangerous, that I cannot take care of myself."** Ke'varde didn't refute the last part or comment on her avoidance to tell the High Matriarch everything, he only stared ahead in silence. Dahi'ra was no fool either. She'd read the reports, saw the holo-vids and knew exactly who Cat wanted to see and speak to. She also knew of the relationship Cat and Selt'ox had built before he'd died and she also knew of the desire for truth and justice. Looking at both of them she concluded that her decision was wise, clicking **"I am leaving tomorrow morning for the home planet." **Carefully observing them both she directed her words to Cat **"And you will come with me little one."** The tone left no room for misapprehension. It was an order, not a question.

To Cat the words were incomprehensible, her mind was reeling. She couldn't leave! Not now, not when she finally found a home and Kevarde. Not when only a few weeks ago she was deliriously happy, when she agreed to be his life mate, when she had begun to hope for family and children. Swiveling her head to his direction, she was shocked that he hadn't even uttered a protest, he didn't even move. His indifference was almost a physical blow and it made her furious!

If she had looked a few seconds sooner she would have noticed his whole body flinch and protest rule his rigid stance, his first instinct had been to roar his displeasure and put his foot down, making it clear that she belonged to him and she would stay with him! In the end he could not do any of what his whole being urged him to. The High Matriarch had spoken and she would be obeyed. It rankled. Occupied by boring a hole through his superior with his eyes, he didn't notice Cats glare or the sadness that was quickly being replaced by anger. What irritated him even more was when instead of being defiant as she usually was, Cat spoke calmly to the traitorous matriarch **"For how long?" **his temperature grew when she avoided his gaze. Interpreting his mate's words and behavior as calm acceptance he bowed to Dahi'ra **"You will excuse me" **not waiting for her permission and not wanting to hear any more, he stalked down the hall. He was going to maim someone in the training halls.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. Cat knew what she wanted, who was missing. She hadn't seen him since the hallway, when he had walked away from her and what they had. Dinner had been a tedious affair of fake laughter, strenuous conversation and forced smiles, every time someone entered her heart leapt hoping. She missed him. Leaving tomorrow would tear her apart. True the opportunity would give her time to focus on finding the truth, but it would also take her away from what she needed. And yes, she did need him. She could admit it, even when her self reliance rebelled at the notion, her heart knew better. Throwing off the fur, she murmured **"my heart knows better" **standing, she moved to the main door, out and through the silent dark halls to stop in front of a much larger door. She half expected the guards who stood on either side of it to deny her entry, she was glad when they didn't so much as acknowledge her presence. Reaching a hand out to touch the button that would open the panel, her confidence faltered before she could make contact. Whispered doubts rose in her head, that this wasn't a good idea, that he wouldn't want to see her, that she was being a fool. She killed them before they could multiply, pushed the button and went in.

Ke'vared was exhausted and in pain, taking off his clothing and string of trophies, he eased himself into the hot water and finally begun to relax. Thankfully he didn't have any broken bones, but his flesh was scraped, bruised and torn in several places. He had fought viciously with his sparring partners, but with no thought or control to his movements, that's why he'd been beaten five times out of seven. Closing his eyes and sinking deeper into the water, he couldn't help but be disgusted with himself; he'd relied solely on instinct in almost every fight, it was like he'd never had any training or knowledge at all. His thoughts went to the hallway, letting lose an irritated growl he pushed them out of his mind. He would go insane if he kept replaying the scene. Concentrating on his breathing, he was finally able to clear his mind.

That's how she found him. In the pool, his back to her, arms outstretched on either side, he looked like he was sleeping and peacefully too, The Rat. She suddenly didn't want to disturb him, and knew she was looking for a cowardly way out, backing up a carefully silent step, she almost shrieked when he spoke lazily **"Care to join me?" **Narrowing her eyes for a second, she put one hand on her hip and the other she examined; sounding bored **"Did you know it was me? Or were you expecting someone else?" **she didn't know why she was being catty other than that she was angry and he pushed her buttons. She pretended not to notice when he turned around. Watching her indifference, he bristled. Standing, he walked out of the pool, naked as the day he was born. Satisfied when her eyes widened and roamed him, stopping at his bruises and cuts, her expression changed to concern and her hands fell to her sides, her voice was soft **"What happened to you?" **examining his front injuries with her gaze, her fingers itched to caress each, she didn't, though the desire to do so was almost overwhelming. Looking into his face, she gasped. He knew what she saw as he took slow steps forward and she matched his steps back, her eyes grew unbelievably round and a shiver shook her frame. He looked every inch a savage predator the look in his eyes scorched her skin and made her palms sweat. Bumping her back into a cool wall, she knew she was trapped even before he leveled his hands on either side of her head, his low voice was halfway between a growl and a purr **"Do you want to know, how I knew it was you Catherine?" **She opened her mouth to tell him yes or no, or something, but her voice wouldn't work. Tilting his head into her neck he was careful not to touch her, he breathed in and spoke in that strange mix of sounds that made her tremble **"Your scent is unmistakable. Uniquely your own and it drives me wild." **Bending his knee, he moved lower, between her breasts and repeated the action of smelling her scent, watching as the skin of her cleavage turned bumpy and her breasts rose and fell faster **"No one smells like you. You smell sweet like the green forest when you are pleased and then when you get angry it changes a fraction and you add spice to you aroma, it reminds me of the turbulent ocean on your planet." **If he'd looked up at that moment he would see her lips tremble, his words were the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard, though her expression changed to shock when he actually went lower and inhaled. It took him a moment longer to speak and this time the voice was as low throaty purr **"And then there is this, your desire. It's a constant that would drive every Yautja here to your bed if you so wished. When your desire is dormant, it is simply a part of you, but when you are stimulated, it grows powerful and it calls to me Catherine, it makes me want to touch you constantly so it can intensify, it makes me lose my mind and my priorities." **Standing he watched her as she tried to gather her lost composure, she was frowning and he almost asked her why. Then like magic, her expression cleared and she reached for him. Before he knew it, her hands and lips were everywhere caressing, nails scratching, mouth kissing, tongue licking…She had her legs around his hips, her back pressed to the wall and her breathing was coming in short gasps. He held her firm and secure, his own hands caressing from the back of her knees to her rear, the path repeated time and again, going higher and lower, sometimes gentle and at times almost bruising. She loved all of it, tearing herself away from the inviting skin of his neck, she gasped when he brushed her center with his fingers **"Clothes, too much clothes!" **agreeing with a low growl, he grabbed the front of her dress and ripped it down the middle. She had the fleeting thought that she should be angry for that, it took her hours to sew it. It was forgotten the instant his mandibles opened and he latched his mouth on her exposed breast. Almost the whole of it was suckled in and the feeling was explosive. His small teeth gently pricked and scraped all around, she thought she would die from the amazing sensations and then she felt his lean wet tongue flick and circle her nipple and she almost lost her mind moaning **"Oh my God! Ohh yes again!" **she grabbed his head and pushed her chest into his face as far as it could go. He could barely breathe, the way she was clinging to him, but he didn't care, though he almost saw stars when her hips rocked into his. Letting go of her sweet flesh with a pop, he attacked her other breast with the same vigor, making her twist and writhe, he couldn't help but growl in his throat as her hips started gyrating her slick heat over his hardness **"Ke'varde please! I need to- ooh" **His iron control was savagely tested when she started to move faster and moan louder seeking her release. Moving his hands to cup her rear he helped her movements by adding strength to them and at the same time moving his hips forward pressing her firmly against his shaft every time her own rolled. With so much mind blowing stimulation on every part of her, Cats orgasm hit her out of nowhere with intensity, her whole body shook and her throaty moan almost turned into a scream. Loosening her death grip on Ke'vardes head, she would have dropped to the floor if he wasn't holding her, her whole body felt like goo. Releasing her breast from his mouth he purred **"We're not done yet pet" **keeping the rumbling purr, he moved his hand to stroke her wet folds, then her nub of nerves that made her breath hitch in her throat. It wasn't long before she could feel her body come alive again. This time he entered her slowly, and Cat could feel herself stretch to accommodate him, it always felt amazing. Gliding her hands up his arms and over his shoulders, she scrapped her nails down his chest, feeling him shudder, she moaned with delight when he was fully sheathed, he growled his pleasure. Rocking her hips, she watched as his eyes closed almost in pain, his breathing was shallow and his warning growl primal **"If you keep doing that…I won't be gentle" **she though back on their love making and though it was always fantastic, right now, it needed to be different, something more. She waited for him to open his eyes, before whispering **"Then don't be" **confirming her words with the motion of sliding up and down over him like a belly dancer, before she could finish her descent, he placed her hands on his shoulders and her own firmly against the wall. Growling, he began to move slowly first, then with more broad penetrating strokes. It drove Cat insane, her legs tightened around him, her nails dug into his neck and shoulder and her hips moved with him stroke for stroke. Their breathing was getting harder, she couldn't tear her eyes from him and still she knew he was holding back. Lifting her hand to his scalp, she wove her fingers into his dreads **"More please Ke'varde! Show me ooh…more!" **starting to feel a tightening in her stomach, she leaned forward and bit his neck, all the while moving her fingers on his scalp, pressing and lightly tugging on his sensitive dreads. His control snapped like a twig and with a roar he grabbed her hips, his claws dug into her flesh and her back slammed into the wall. She didn't feel any of that, she felt like she was riding fire and lightning. Each thrust was almost painful and yet exquisite, every loud slapping elemental sound their bodies made, made her more wild and primitive. Her mind stopped working, only raw instinct was left and her own animalistic growls matched his. She chanted his name, that she wanted more and every profanity mixed with god's name she knew, both were mindless to everything except reaching something. Movements became hurried, frantic and erratic, breathing was almost nonexistent, and sweat was dripping from limbs, dreads and hair. Biting, scratching, licking, kissing, thrusting, moaning, everything blurred into one glorious goal…And then it happened, Cats whole being tightened, a suspended breath and then lightning struck. And it was like nothing she had ever experienced; pain and pleasure, it made her sob and scream. Ke'varde felt her clamp around him and then quiver and shake, and her whole body followed suit. The feeling was too much. In a deafening roar, his own body followed, first going rigid then his strokes became jerky and uncontrolled and her body too didn't stop its movements, milking him until he had nothing left to give. The feelings, sensations and roaring left him breathless and frankly almost dead. Neither of them knew how or when they ended up on the floor in a heap of tangled limbs. Minutes or was it hours that passed before the warrior could stand on solid feet, picking Cat up he moved them to the bed where the lovemaking started again, and again until they were both too exhausted to do anything more than sleep.

Snuggled beside him, she watched like mesmerized her hand on his chest rise and fall with his deep even breathing, she couldn't help the sadness that invaded her time with him. Her mind whirled with excuses to stay and reasons to go. None of which seemed really important in the peaceful darkness and warmth of the furs. She would have to leave his side very soon, Dahi'ra would be no doubt looking for her within minutes. She didn't want last night and these moments ruined by questions and speculations. Carefully untangling herself from his grip, she could feel her eyes sting with tears. Getting up from the bed, she furiously blinked them away, though it didn't help when she leaned over him to press a soft kiss, a few salty regrets escaped. Whispering **"Goodbye my love" **she didn't dare touch him again, even though every fiber in her demanded it. She couldn't bear talking to him or seeing his beautiful eyes angry and disappointed. She couldn't help but feel miserable sneaking away like this. As the doors whished closed behind her, the sound didn't seem amusing anymore, it somehow sounded like the swoosh of a guillotine in its finality.

* * *

When Ke'varde woke up, he would already know she was gone. The silence would be deafening and the scent of her would enrage his emotions. The memories of their time together would serve as a cruel torture over the coming months. And the Clan would silently wonder what had happened between the ooman and the Elder to make her leave like a coward in the night. No one would, however, mention anything and her name would become a whispered memory because the clan would learn that in mentioning her, they gained extra duties with the Elders displeasure. He would leave with a hunting party to some distant planet for weeks at a time, coming back with tales he would not share and trophies that to him meant as little as dust. He would grow to be efficient, fair and grueling, and to some the blame would be laid at the oomans feet and her name thought of as a curse….

* * *

The sequel is Hunters and Treasures :D

Love, Dijana.

P.S. pleaaaaaseeee review ;)


End file.
